Undercover
by Dark Huntress
Summary: [Complete]I want to go to this school in America, I said. I knew my parents would disagree at first, but soon they would relent. I was going undercover. Undercover as a guy for the next for years. And I was looking forward to it 100 percent. TP GB
1. Glimpse of My Life

Shhhhhh.... No one tell and this may not weigh down on my conscious since I state time and time again that I am NOT going to write anymore stories until I'm done with at least one of the stories I've already started. WRONG! This idea kind of sprung itself upon my unsuspecting mind and I couldn't let it slide. So I figured what the hell might as well see what y'all think. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sorry and offense, but this is stupid. I don't care what y'all think no creator of anime is going to write a fanfiction on their own show. They don't have to, they can just choose to make it a show. So why do we need to write this? Answer me that.

Chapter 1- Glimpse of My Life.

By: CowgirlUSA

_Dear Diary,_

_    My school is hell. That's it, plain and simple. The cafeteria smells terrible, the girls are bitches and well, the boys just think with their dicks. You see Maria is one of the plastics(Mean Girls' word I LOVE that movie!), in fact she's the leader, and is out to terrorize my existence._

_PLASTICS:_

_Maria Alan- Major bitch and the slut of the school._

_Nancy Salomon- Major bitch and slut's right hand girl, she waits on her hand and foot as if Maria is queen._

_Betsy Daniels- The dunce of the group and major dits. _

_Valerie Falcon- Gossip queen of Japan, no doubts, she actually entered a contest on who knew the most about the goings on of their school, she won._

_Courtney Graham- Stylist fanatic, knows the latest fashions and advises everyone she meets what's wrong with their attire_

_Xenia Hamilton- Does the name sound tuff? Well she is. She's the gothic of the plastics, I know it sounds weird, but supposedly she's like a vampire or witch or something, no I'm not kidding. And since she was so freaky, they actually thought her cool, okay?_

_Zena Jetson-Now this girl has some problems, she's been through depression, lost her virginity at the age of ten, believe me it's as gross as it sounds, she has a job, good right? Wrong! She's a stripper at a local, adult only bar down the street, and right now is suffering from an eating disorder. Ok, so maybe she's the slut of the school, but at least she's nicer that the queen. _

_And how do I know all of this you ask? Well let's just say one of my best friends is a plastic. Oh wait, I didn't mention her, oops! Well her name is Bra Briefs, she's the plastic that has the money, the cool everything. I know she suppose to be my best friend, and I guess she is as far as the girl society of friends go, but when at school, I don't exist. _

_NERDS/DORKS:_

_Amy Quigley- Science wiz, I mean she knows all of Newton's Laws and the entire Element Table. If you point to a star in the sky, she can name it and tell it's history. _

_Sam Winkle-Math genius. He's in the 8th grade and is already doing calculous with ease, and probably be at a higher level if my school had one._

_Didi Ever-a.k.a. THE DICTIONARY. I swear she reads that thing all the time, she knows every word known to society, knowsw what it means, and knows how to spell it. She knows where it originated, and knows if it is a noun, verb, etc._

_Frederick Richardson- History. He knows every date, name, paragraph, picture, and if someone broke a nail, I think he knows that too. These kids have way too much free time!_

_JOCKS:_

_Georgina Tucker- Volleyball star. Can spike, serve, and plow that ball over the net like a pro. No exaggeration._

_Harry Yellow-Football wonder. He has made more touchdowns than the entire Buccaneers have put together. Woah!_

_Jessie Underwood-Softball freak. She's the captain, best pitcher, fastest runner, and when the game is tied, they rely on her to bat and put the opposing team in their place._

_Ken Ingrem-Swimming champion. He has more medals that my entire room could hold, and more trophies than my house could handle._

_Lola Oak-Track dream. She has the longest endurance I've ever seen, she's faster that Jessie Underwood, and can throw farther than 90 ft. with ease. I swear they're all aliens!_

_Quince Pippins- Weird name, yes. 3rd hottest guy in school, yes that's right, he's only the 3rd hottest, coming ahead of him is Goten Son in second, a junior, and coming in 1st is Trunks Briefs, a junior as well. Now back to Quince, he's into baseball. To sum it all up, he's the best. The best of the best._

_GOTHS/PUNKS/OR JUST PLAIN FREAKS:_

_Wilma Zealand- She has every piercing and tattoo ever thought of. She has died her hair black with orange tips. She surprisingly does not wear black, she wears orange. All orange. Apparently, she believes that pumpkins, that's right pumpkins, are to be worshiped._

_Ernie X-That's his entire last name, no jokes. He wears all red, his once blonde hair, now looks of pastel red. He believes that hell is actually the glory, they just named it bad so to fool people. Why? No clue. He usually is dressed with a red and black shirt with a skull and fire around it. Black jeans with many chains, black fingernails, red lipstick, and a red and black choker._

_Rita Coastal-This girl wears black dresses with frayed ends that touch the ground, black lipstick, black eye shadow, pale white face, skull ear rings, and carries around a book of potions all day long. And her glares could kill, literally. There was this freshmen last year who had a bad omen as she puts it, and three days later he was found face down on a road with a knife in his heart. Coincidence? I don't think so._

_Terri Vesicle- Has a strange look to him. He has extremely long canines, and seems to dislike the sun. He doesn't die from it, but it seems to make him uncomfortable. He wears Black, Blood Red, and Skulls. Skulls are a favorite it seems._

_Yuline Barter-Thinks she is a ghost that was granted a second chance. She keeps telling everyone about her past haunting and how she feels oh so regretful. She wears completely white and even had her hair died a ghastly white as well. Her light blue eyes expressionless.._

_Uegine Net-Is gay. He's so much so, that he has taken up dressing up in the Girls Locker Room. I don't mind him being gay, or even using the girls restroom. But the girls locker room is a bit far. Can you imagine what it is like to dress in the same room as a guy, even though he is that way?_

_Ida Marshall-She is a lesbian. She's pretty cool, actually. Except she has taken up the past time of stalking me. Kind of creepy. I mean I'm actually the ugliest girl in school, I mean Wilma is prettier that me. Sad, but true. And why has she chosen me? I guess I'm cursed._

_And dear reader where does that leave little ole me? Well I'm in a class of my own. Ok, not alone. The guy that sits beside me is the only one in my situation. I just hope I'm cooler than he is because at the moment he is staring at me and picking his nose. A real turn on, huh ladies? YUCK! You do realize I was being sarcastic before right? It's not a turn on. _

_JUST PLAIN OUTCASTS:_

_Ollie Madison- Nose picker, and total weirdo. And why do you ask is he is this category and not in 'GOTHS/PUNKS/OR JUST PLAIN FREAKS'? It's because they even ignore him, that's pretty pitiful huh?_

_Myself- The writer, the tomboy, the outcast. I actually could be with one of the groups, the one Ollie couldn't get into, but I don't think I want anything to do with them. No thanks! Count me out! So here I am, living my life. Writing in my journal as the teacher goes on and on._

_One more thing before I go. I just wanted to let you know, that I'm in the 8th grade and will be joining the mad rush of highschool soon. You see, this is the second to the last day of school. I graduate tonight and then the final day tomorrow. But dear friend do not fret, I will not suffer any longer after this year. I have found away out. NO, I'm not suicidal. I promise. I've found a school in America that looks like the perfect place for me. I'm going to tell my parents about it soon, just not right tonight. After the last day of school. It's perfect, it is a boarding school for young teens, and I have a good enough I.Q. to go. My parents will object at first until I explain the academic pluses, even though they want me to go here since this is where they went, my education is far more important to them. And to answer any question about how the school was when my parents attended, well, it was definitely different. A perfect school. Ideal. Well it has changed. But no matter what I tell them, they wave it off with their hands. I must go, I believe the teacher is getting suspicious, since he has stopped writing notes on the board long ago, and probably guessing that I was not taking them. Until I write again._

_The Faithful Writer_

Just as I stopped writing in my worn out old journal the bell rang. Putting my supplies into my pack I looked about the room, waiting for the doorway to clear as the students shoved through, usually three at a time, and two are a squeeze. Feeling hot breath upon my ear, I freeze, dreading the upcoming event.

"Hey, babe, ya wanta do somethin' tonight? Ida's try to be husky voice whispered, as she leaned over my shoulder.

"No thanks," I said simply, and stood to leave. As I was about to disperse out of the dreadful room, the teacher called me back.

"Miss. Son!" the teacher shouted, which he didn't have to do with my acute hearing. Stopping and muttering I stalked over to his over piled desk and stopped.

"Pan, I noticed you didn't notice me handing out tests and you not receiving one," the teacher commented and I blushed.

"It's alright, it's alright. I know you were probably writing again. I just wanted to present this myself, it was a work of art, none better," the teacher said with a grin, as he handed me the three pages into my hands.

"Thanks," was my simple reply, I was speechless.

"Pan, I would like you to talk to your parents about finding a better situation than the one you are in now. I know what this dump is like, and know you deserve far more. This place cannot meet your needs, and highly encourage that you leave before your highschool years," the teacher said.

"I know sir, and I plan this to be my last days in this horrid school. I am going to be shortly in the process of relocating, hopefully. I am going to try, on the last day school, to persuade my parents to let me travel to America and stay at a highly recommended boarding school," I explained with hope.

"I wish you luck, and wish to not see you here this following year. I would miss you and your work, but I think it the best," he said as he dismissed me from our meeting.

"As do I sir, as do I," replied as I walked off down the hall, to my locker, this was the conversational portion of school. I don't know why they call it lunch, no one eats, well, except for my Uncle Goten, but that's another story.

Walking into the over populated putrid cafeteria, I passed by the popular boys' table, many of them acting like monkeys in a zoo, wishing to be free of it's prison like structure.

"Hey, Pan!" I heard a voice holler my name, realizing it was one of the few people who were my true friends I stepped towards the front of the table.

"What Trunks?" I asked, my stomach growling lightly, protesting it's postponement of food.

Chuckling lightly to himself, as his Saiyan hearing allowed to hear my eager stomach. "Hungry? You going to get something from up there?" he asked as he nodded to the dreaded line.

"No, are you kidding! There is no way I can survive that crap. No one can! Well, except Goten, that is," I said as I smirked at my uncle who was now stuffing his face with the ghastly concoction.

"Well, anyways, are you gonna be by tonight? I didn't know whether to expect you or not, since you got that graduation tonight," Trunks said as his friends, went on jumping on the tables, literally.

"No, I doubt it anyways," I said as we waved goodbye to each other and I strolled off.

"Oh yeah! Congrats, on the editorial. I read it, awesome!" Trunks and Goten shouted above the roaring crowd so I could hear clearly.

"THANKS!" I yelled back as I jogged towards the snack machine, hoping to get something nutritious in my belly before the next class began.

Selecting my choice, I ran to my locker hearing the bell ring once again. The day was half over, but yet it had just begun. I just kept the thought that this could be my last days running down these hallways, lifting my spirits. A small smile spread across my face at the prospect, no longer would I be scorned. I would fit in. Because at the school I selected I could act as tomboyish as I pleased, and actually the less girly the better. For the school I wanted to go to was an all boy school. Of course that would be one of the things I left out, when telling my parents. I had to go undercover. Undercover as a guy. For the next four years, this is how it would be. And I was looking forward to 100.

Well that's it! 5 pages and it's 12:09 a.m. Big Yawn. I hope you like my new story as much as I like writing it . If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask for I shall gladly reply. I do except constructive criticism, but no flaming for I will flame beck ten times as bad. I don't take that stuff well since it was my idea, not their's. Until the next time friends. See ya!

This song below is sung by a country artist know as Gary Allan. Her Man (Kent M. Robbins) I'm gonna change my ways of 'doin things around here I'm turning over a new leaf ,gonna get my self in gear 'Cause I've got a woman who's better then most, and I've made a mess of her plans Starting today ,all I'm gonna be is her man 'Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter Been an S.O.B. right down to the letter I've had misadventures, I've even got pictures I'm even more than I can stand But startin today, all I'm gonna be is her man I'm gonna give it all back, cause all I've done is take Well I've put her on the back burner while I was out on the make But I've got a woman who's good enough to give me A second chance again And startin today, all I'm gonna be is her man 'Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter Been an S.O.B. right down to the letter I've had misadventures, I've even got pictures I'm even more than I can stand But startin today, all I'm gonna be is her man I'm a little bit late but I'm wisin up Now I'm takin her by the hand And startin today, all I'm gonna be is her man 

CowgirlUSA


	2. Graduation Night Ruined

OMG! You guys are the absolute best out there. No doubts. I meansix reviews for my first chapter is like a record for me. I think this story may actually work out. I'd like to give a shout out to

**babex2xsweet**

_P_ _pretty good D continue_

Well thanks, you were my first reviewer. I'm glad to hear that

you want me to continue with the story. I hope to hear

from you again.

**Rei**

_NO! LOVE it keeping writing and update soon._

Alright Rei, you no longer need to worry about waiting

because here is the next chapter. It was good to

hear from you as well. I hope as well to

hear from you.

**Pammy**

_Saweet. LOL. Anyways nicely written._

Thanks for the compliment. I really like reading your review. You know

I have an aunt named Pam, but we all call her Pammy.

LOL! Hope to hear from ya!

**D****BZAngelX**

_Hey! Didn't know you had a new story, this is great! I love Mean Girls _

_too! Haha, great start. I love the idea! Update soon! Laterz! _

Hey! Long time, uh? Yeah, like I said, I just kind of thought of this one

out of the blue. But didn't you think Mean Girls was like the

best! Thanks for all the compliments. I love hearing from

you. And I'll try to update 'Could This Get Any Worse'

soon. Oh yeah, I hope to read more on your story.

**Pan's Twin1294**

_Oh! That was so cool. Kinda gave me a jolt when she said_ _she was going to an all_

_boys school! Wow. Can't wait until I see how this story turns out !! Update soon._

Well I hope it gave many a jolt when ya found out that she was

in fact going to an all boys' school. I do only plan to

spend 2-3 chapters on it. Well maybe 5, but that's

it. I think. I mainly want to get her character

older and away from the rest of the Z

fighters. Hope to hear from ya again.

**Purple-Punk**

_Really good so far! Hope you write more soon. I'm really looking forward to how Pan _

_is gonna get through the all boy school . Ok, Update soon_ _and Laters!_

Well, thank you! I planned to update sooner but, my computer crashed.

Apparently, there were ten different viruses on it. Major pain!

Anyways, I hope to get Pan to the school soon. Hope

ta hear from ya!

Well that's it! I felt so special when all of you reviewed. Thanks to each and everyone! I'm sure by now you are really irritated with me for still talking so here goes,

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the DBZ/GT characters. This is sooooo pointless.

Chapter 2- Graduation Night Ruined

By: CowgirlUSA

"Oh man, oh man, I'm going to be soooo late!" I shouted as I flew through the air at top speed trying to reach my home before I was in huge trouble.

"PAN!!!!!!," a voice yelled from the building I knew as my only home, "YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!! OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!!!!!!!!!"

Man, mom could be really scary when the need of it arose, I thought as my feet touched down on the sidewalk in front of the two story house. I already knew I was in trouble with mom but man, now I know I am for grandma, Bulma, and Bra are all here. I might as well sign my death wish for I won't ever see my next birthday.

"PAN SAMANTHA SON! Where were you?!" mom screamed as soon as I had opened the front room coming face to face with the three furious females.

"Uh....I....you see....um," I stuttered as I saw Grandma Chi Chi go for the famous frying pan that would make any Son descendant shiver in absolute terror.

"Well?" Bulma questioned as she rose from the couch in the living room, her hands on her hips, and her foot tapping.

"I was....shopping?" I said, oh please let this work, because this was the only excuse they would think to be excusable.

"Yeah right! That'll be the day! That'll be about the same time I start fighting!" Bra shouted in my face, I don't think I've ever wanted to strangle someone so bad before.

"Fine whatever!" I yelled in exasperation, let them punish me as they wish. I may only be a quarter Saiyan, but the Saiyan was dominant over my human blood, I could get through whatever they sent my way.

Surprisingly, well maybe not, they didn't yell or go on about what a dits I was, oh no, I got far worse......... the dreaded silent treatment. Great! And that was when I noticed that the baritone voice of my father was not there yelling at me as well. What in the world! He should be here!

"DAD! Where's dad?!" I yelled at the now bewildered women.

"He had to go with Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. It seems that Freeza has shown his ugly head once again and is stronger than ever. Why?" mom stated as she finally turned around and looked me in the eyes.

All I did was stare at her few moments and my mother's face changed to one that meant she was boss and said, "No Pan, you've got graduation. You are not going. Now up to you room and get changed. Chi Chi if you don't mind, please go with her to make sure she doesn't fly off."

Damn it, she knew me way to well for my liking, I thought as I stomped the stairs to my room. Reaching the door to my room I turned the knob and stepped in, letting my grandmother enter before I shut the door behind us.

I saw grandma go to my closet that was not like most girls'. It had three sets of jeans hanging on hangers, followed by four red shirts, on the floor of the closet set one pair of shoes, well except for my high heels that I was expected to wear tonight. And there, at the very end of the closet hung my blood red or rose red dress that I despised.

"Oh it's so pretty! Don't you think so Pan?" grandma said as she took the covering off the terrible thing that I felt like ripping up this very moment.

"No," I huffed out as my grandmother grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me towards her. The dress was thrown into my hands and then I was shoved behind the changing screen in the corner and so I changed.

Once I emerged I noticed that the rest of the women were in the room, groaning I sat down on the bed and let them take over. Bra ran for her purse and pulled out all her makeup. Rushing over again she put red lipstick on my lips, pink blush on my already flushed cheeks, dark pink eyeshadow on my eye lids, and added sparkles to my cheeks and across the tip of my nose. But the make over wasn't done, oh no, next came the nails. Painting them red along with my toe nails, Bra sighed satisfied with the outcome.

Next was Bulma's turn, but that wasn't too bad, all Bulma did was put the way to high of heels for my taste. That ended soon, but my mom's turn didn't. Grabbing a brush and a curling iron I was cornered and attacked by her.

At the end of the long and agonizing ordeal I hardly recognized myself. My hair fell in curls down to my shoulders, my face glowed, and my red dress and shoes shone in the light. I felt like I had stepped into a completely different person's shoes, like a plastic. Ewwww!

"Oh, my baby is all grown up!" my mother wailed into grandma's shoulder. Bra was talking on her cell phone and smirking, while Bulma stared at me with a smile and tears falling down her face. Great!

"Um, guys..." I started.

"Girls," Grandma Chi Chi corrected.

"Fine, girls, could you pleases leave me for awhile?" I asked as I felt that I desperately needed to write in my journal.

"Alright dear," Bulma replied as she pulled the other three out of the room.

Running to my desk I pulled out my journal, and my pen. Throwing myself on my bed I started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel strange, like I'm not really here. Do they not get it? After fourteen years they still do not understand that this is not me. I don't like makeup, dresses, shopping, or anything of the sort. No, I like sparring, fighting bad guys, video games, and writing. If only they understood, maybe I wouldn't be so anxious to escape and go to America. I don't want to get out there in front of all those people tonight, no, I'd rather be fighting alongside dad, beating the crap out of that Freeza guy. But that won't happen because I can't even turn Super Saiyan yet. Just you wait, when I come back after I graduate from highschool I'll be stronger than they ever thought I could be. I'll show them that I'm no wuss._

_Your Faithful Writer_

"Pan! Let's go!" the sound of Bra's voice screeched from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I stuffed my journal into the desk drawer once more.

Walking quickly down the stairs, I raced to the car and hopped in. Fastening my seatbelt, I watched nervously out the window. Something was wrong, I could see the distant fighting of my family and friends against the tyrant Freeza. Energy blasts being exchanged from one fighter to the next. I don't know what it was but, something was going to happen, but I didn't know what. I tried to shove this feeling away but I couldn't, the feeling of dread remained.

Stepping out of the car once we arrived I looked at the huge building that was the gymnasium, looming above me with frighteningly large amount of people in it's walls. Mom put her gentle yet forceful hand in the middle of my back and shoved me forward. We walked quietly towards the entrance where Bra was immediately surrounded by Maria, who wore a purple, form fitting dress that only went to her knees. Her eyes were surrounded by purple, along with her nails. She had dark purple heels, and even had a purplish glaze over her perfectly shaped lips. Her blonde hair was in a sloppy bun, two curly strands of hair fell to frame her pale face. Her crystal blue eyes had perfectly plucked eyebrows framing them, and on her ears she had hoops and purple studs. Next came Nancy with her off the shoulders, just above the knee, silver dress. Silver heels, and silver makeup adorned that night. She had silver ribbons set throughout her hair. Joining the crowd was Betsy who wore all blue, Valerie in gold, Courtney in yellow, Xenia in black of course, Zena in orange, and Bra welcomed them with open arms, showing of her pink dress that she had ordered in from Paris.

Twenty minutes later, all the students were called up to the stage, and they began calling off names.

"Maria Alan, we like to say what a fantastic leader and romodel you have been to the young 7th grade this year. You really pulled our Big Sister/Big Brother program together, and I and the rest of the faculty would like to welcome you to highschool. Can we have a round of applause for Miss. Alan," Mr. Smith, our principal, said as the entire crowd broke out into applause. While I sat there waiting my turn rolling my eyes at his statement for the plastic.

"Yuline Barter, we would like to say what a wonderful job you have done in the drama department. You have definitely inspired many a pupils to perform their best. We would like to welcome you into the exciting life of highschool," Mr. Adams, our drama teacher, said as he patted the pale white student on the back.

"Bra Briefs, we certainly thought it uh....special to have you this year and hope to see your interesting talents next year. Welcome to highschool," Miss. Deacon, our P.E. coach, stated as her haded over the piece of paper to the blue haired teen.

"Rita Coastal, we uh....would like to announce what a wonderful job this fine young lady does in our foreign language classes. So far she is able to surpass everyone, it's almost as if this darling child can speak it before she ever came in to my class on the first day," Mrs. Fankhouser, our speech teacher, explained as she literally trembled in fear, and when Rita took the graduating paper, Mrs. Fankhouser yanked back her hand as if she'd been bitten.

"Betsy Daniels, well we would like to say she did pass this year. Good job Betsy!" Mr. Roberts, our special ED teacher, exclaimed as Betsy hopped up from her seat and skipped over to the teacher.

"Didi Ever, what can you say to a student like this, except what a privilege it has been to have her and I hope to be blessed enough to see her next year," Mr. Peters, our spelling teacher, cheered as the a triumphant smile plastered itself onto her plump cheeks.

"Valerie Falcon, we certainly have appreciated you on the newspaper and yearbook team. We hope to have you again. You certainly seem to know all that's going on," the newspaper/yearbook leader, Miss. Williams, said.

"Courtney Graham, it was inspiring to have you as my student when you designed those wonderful outfits. It really seemed your heart and soul was poured into every tiny fiber," the clothes design teacher said.

And so the went the rest of the production. Instead of telling you all of it, I'll save you the misery, I'll skip to when I was to step up and receive my paper. When the mayhem began.

"Pan Son, wow. I mean wow! You'd would probably be better at giving this speech than I would but seeing you are not a teacher I guess I got the responsibility. Miss. Son as been just amazing. There are no words that I can say to but in regard to howniceit has been to have a student with actually a passion to write. I would like to welcome you to highschool!" my writing teacher stated with enthusiasm.

And that's when it happened. I stood to receive the document when the entire south wall of the gym exploded in pieces of cement and shattered glass. Thousands of innocent people were buried alive, thankfully my mother was strong enough to lift the pieces of cement of the rest of the family. The room was filled with terror as they ran in the opposite direction of the blast, racing for the back exit.

Jumping off the stage, I ran to where the once cement wall stood, and looking up into the starless night I saw the tyrant known as Freeza. I had never seen the beast, it was before my time, but from the stories that were told there was no doubt in my mind that, that was him. He had silver or white skin, except for a few purple patches on his body. But where was the others, they weren't there, what if......oh no.

"MOM, MOM, HAVE YOU SEEN DAD!" I screamed over all the noise that echoed at the scene.

"NO!" mother hollered back as she was herded out of the building with the rest of the frantic crowd.

Without wasting another moment I flew to the air and took off. Freeza had taken off somewhere

by then, so the citizens were safe.....for now.

"DAD!" I hollered through the still night air, I was alone and I needed to find the other fast.

"GRANDPA!!"

"VEGETA!!!"

"GOTEN!!!!"

"TRUNKS!!!!!"

"ANYBODY!!!!!!"

I was desperate for some kind of answer. I had no idea if they were alive or dead. Passed out, or dying as we speak. The night was dark and could hardly see my own two hands. I felt silly flying around so dolled up, but I couldn't care less. Out of the blue I received the answer I had been searching for, I don't know what it was, it was like some was talking to me in my head, calling me to land. And so I did. Landing on the Earth I listened for any kind of movement, any at all. Far off in the distance I spotted a huge rock move ever so slightly.

Gathering my wits, knowing it could be a trap, I dashed over to the spot and grabbing onto the stone I heaved away, hearing it land in the distance. Hardly breathing I took in the damage to the poor male Saiyan. He definitely had a broken arm for it twisted up disgustingly in the wrong direction, a bone in his leg was sticking out, blood trickled from somewhere on top of his head.

"Vegeta," I breathed out as I knelt down to the fallen warrior's side. "Can you move?"

"What does it look like brat?" the Saiyan King retorted as he winced in pain, at least he was still as mouthy as always.

"Alright, don't budge, I'll get Bulma," I whispered as I flew off into the night.

Ten minutes later I returned with a hysterical Chi Chi, a grief stricken mother, a sobbing Bulma, and a blubbering Bra. And as for me, I was hitting my head on the side of a rock by now, they were driving me up the wall.

"Pan, go see if you can sense any of the others," Bulma said as she and the other females hoisted Vegeta up, his agnizing screams filling the air.

Walking off I tried to sense any other ki that I might have missed, but to my dismay I was not calm enough to concentrate no matter how I tried. So I kept searching around, hoping to find something.

Walking onto a flat rock in the middle of the rubble I heard a groan come from underneath where I was standing. Flipping the annoying rock aside, I found my father in worst condition than what I had found Vegeta in. His arms were broken with bones sticking out, his legs would not move, and his eyes were no longer in their sockets.

"Dad it's me, Pan," I choked out as I saw one of the strongest men laying there so beat up.

"Hey guys!" I hollered in the distance.

"Girls!" someone shouted back, correcting what I had said.

"Fine girls! I found dad!" I heard the car that Bulma had brought start over, and it's headlights turn on. After the car's occupants saw my position, I took off, I didn't want to see their reaction.

Exploring once again I almost screamed when I saw my beloved grandfather hanging upside down from a tree branch. His ears were torn off and his arms broken. But for the most part, he was better off than the other two.

"Grandpa! Can you hear me?!"

"Pan? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, what's it look like?"

He let out a soft chuckle as he broke himself free and landed directly in front of me. Joy spread through me as I saw that he was able to stand. His legs were perfectly fine, as well as the rest of him except for the mention things earlier. Tears fell as I smiled up at adoring ancestor who had always been there for me.

"Grandpa, have you seen Goten or Trunks?"

"Yeah, I saw Goten, he's just a few yards away, I'll show you."

We walked a bit, until we came to a old tree that was by a small stream. Sitting on one of the limbs was Goten, his face twisted with pain.

"Goten!" I yelled as I waved my arms above my head. My now loose hair bounced into my face as I jumped with glee.

"Hey Pan, thought you had that graduation thing," Goten managed to get out as I now notice the way his two legs dangled down in a way they were no suppose to.

"You know me, just can't stay away. Besides Freeza pretty much spoiled that whole ordeal," I explained as I remembered the mess at the school.

"What happened?" grandpa asked.

"Freeza came and blew up the south wall to the gym. Mom was able to protect Bulma and Chi Chi, but I don't how many were buried. It was awful. He didn't stay or follow me when I flew off," I said as I shook my head at the memory.

"Wow!" the two males exclaimed in unison.

As I looked up I saw the most awful thing I had ever seen. Mom and the others had to take Vegeta and dad back to Capsule Corps, and would return as soon as the car was no longer full. Up on a cliff stood the sinister Freeza, a malicious smirk spread across his devil of a face. His face lighting up with the occasional flash of the storm that had rolled in.

"Well look what we have here, a trio of monkeys," the tyrant taunted as he flew down to where we were standing.

I could hear grandpa and Goten inhale sharply as they knew of out situation. They were not able to fight, and I was not strong enough. There seemed to be no hope what so ever. So, without thinking really I flew into the air, hoping the alien would follow, he didn't. Deciding he needed a little nudge, I shot my very first Kamehameha(spelling?) Wave directly at the beast hoping to hit him straight on. No expecting it, the blast nicked his right cheek as he dodged out of the way. Giving me a death glare he took off in my direction, good, no wait, now he was after me. Flying at full speed I tried to get him away from my family, ignoring the yells of my two relatives on the ground.

"Big mistake," Freeza said as he caught up to me and grabbed hold of my waist as I squirmed, trying to escape his grasp. But, to no avail.

I was soon hurtled to a still standing cliff about fifty feet away. As I hit the air was knocked out of my lungs forcefully, my head hit as I saw dots form before my eyes, and my back bled from the impact. Although I felt weak I needed to rise and distract him longer so my grandfather and uncle could be rescued.

Getting to my feet I stood looking at him in the eye, sending a glare of my very own. Forming a huge ball of energy in his hand, I mentally said farewell to my loved ones as I saw him hurtle it to me. There was no was to dodge it, and no way to block it. Out of no where appeared a hard chest and two strong arms, encircling me from the front, blocking the monstrous attack from hitting me. As it hit my rescuer, I felt the wind rush around us as we fell into the ground. The form on top of me didn't move but he was still alive and conscious, he was waiting for Freeza to move on.

After several moments he lifted himself off me. Expecting to see my uncle of grandfather, I was surprised to see two pained yet laughing blue eyes. Smiling up at him with gratitude, he helped me up, and dusted his lavender hair with the palm of his hand. Circling him like a buzzard I searched for any sign of injury besides that of his back where he had been hit by the blast. There was none.

"How did you get away from all the beating the rest did?" I asked.

"Lucky I guess."

"Yeah right."

"Truthfully, I'm not really sure. I just kept thinking of you girls in town, and it seemed to help."

"That's not all is it?"

"Well, no, but I didn't want to seem as if I was bragging. I went to the next level."

"You mean....."

"Yeah, Super Saiyan 3."

So, what did ya think. Again, I would've had this updated long ago, but my computer crashed with 10 different viruses on it. So I was kind of out of a computer for a bit. I hope this makes up for it though, because this is 10 pages long. Thank you to all who reviewed, it seems this is going to be a hit. Please review. And if you have any questions, don't' be afraid to ask. See ya!

CowgirlUSA


	3. Sick

Hey guys, I seem to be updating this story more than any other, but oh well. I am sooooooooo happy I got a total of 11 reviews for this story, it is now tied with my very first story I wrote. Oh yeah, this is my Christmas present to you so Merry Christmas! I'm soooo excited, well anyway enough with the ramblings.

**Purple-Punk**

_Man, it was pretty harsh about what happened to Gohan. Bones coming out and eyeballs out of their sockets. What a painful sight. Anyways, it was really good and full of detail. Hope you get the chance to update soon. Laters!_

Yeah sorry about how beat up Gohan got but he was the only ½ Saiyan that was really fighting because the group was protecting Goten(he's the baby of the fighting force even though he's 16) and Trunks was off trying to break into Freeza's ship until things turned really bad.

**Rei**

_Really good liking the story a lot_

Thank you and I hope to have the story keep living up to your expectations.

**babex2xsweet**

_Continue Please D Can't wait till she goes to the all boys school_

Well we are starting to get to the part where she leaves for America so be looking for that. She doesn't reach America in this chapter she merely boards the plane.

**Pammy**

_Oh me likey. Haha. Your aunt's name is Pam? What a coincidence. I'm an Aunt too! haha...can't wait until the next chapter._

Yeah I know small world huh? I don't get to see her as often as I would like but what can you say they do live in another state than us. I do love my aunt that lives in the same town as I but Pam is probably my fave just because we just spent more time together when I was younger.

**Charmed-angel103**

_Nice. Another chapter please!_

Well here's the next chapter ya wanted. I hope you like it

Disclaimer: Never did, never will.

Enjoy!!!!!!

Chapter 3-Sick

By: CowgirlUSA

"SUPER SAYAIN 3!" I exclaimed, this couldn't be, could it? No half Saiyan had ever reached that level. Dad had been close, all of us thought if a half-Saiyan could go to the next level that it would be him, I guess dad had finally been surpassed.

"Did you have to yell? I'm not deaf yet," Trunks said as he held his over sensitive ears.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly, my face turning a familiar shade of red. I could feel Trunks's eyes on my form, staring, mesmerized on something.

"What?!" I asked getting annoyed with his staring at me.

"I...uh....well....what are you wearing?"

I blushed at the comment, I knew that this outfit was a bit more form fitting than what I usually wore. It seemed to fit to my every curve, tightly around what breasts I did have, tight on the waist and the hips, then flowing outwards with gracefulness that I didn't think I should be wearing for a fourteen year old.

"Well, you see......" I trailed off has I felt my face grow hot from the blush that was surely showing.

But to say the least it seemed Trunks wasn't doing any better, just the thought of the awful thing that I had been stuck in made my face turn the shade of a tomato. He was a 17 year old guy and he was looking at me in a way no one had before. Just thinking of the previous position they had been(when Trunks was on top of her trying to save her from Freeza), made my eyes grow wide at the thought of my father ever finding out.::Gulp::

"Um, I guess we should go, huh?" I said nervously.

"Yeah," Trunks replied back as his eyes roamed everywhere but at me. He was probably thinking the ground looked really interesting at the moment.

Taking off into the sky, I hovered, waiting for Trunks to catch up who seemed to be hesitant for some reason. But shaking it off as nothing, he reached the place where I was and together we headed for Capsule Corps.

One hour later the two had successfully reached the Briefs' residence. Preparing themselves for anything that could possibly be thrown their way. Walking to the front door they didn't even get the chance to open the door before it swung open, and there stood a teary eyed Bulma, who through herself into the arms of her eldest child.

"Thank Dende, you're alive," Bulma sobbed out as Trunks hugged her, trying to calm the sobs that racked her body.

"Shhhhh, mom, everything's fine, Ok?" Trunks soothed as he pulled back and looked into the older woman's crystal blue eyes that were just like his.

"Yes, everything is fine now that my family is home. Oh Pan, dear, I'm sorry, you must be ready to murder us for keeping you in that dress...although it does look quite nice," Bulma said as she winked in my direction.

"Yes, I am about ready to kill one of you guys, and this thing is annoying," I stated as I glared a glare that would of made Vegeta step back in fear.

"Alright, alright, I'm sure Bra would have something you could wear. Why don't you go see?" Bulma said as she motioned up the stairs.

"No, no, I don't think so," I stated as I remembered the wardrobe that Bra loved so much. Yuck! There was no way you were going to get me in something like that.

"Well I suppose you could go and get something at your house. Trunks go with her, if Freeza shows up she'll need some protection," Bulma announced as she waved us off like a couple of flies.

"You couldn't just wear some of my sister's stuff now could you," Trunks said exasperated as we flew through the air towards my house.

"No I couldn't. Can you imagine what I would look like in the stuff she wears?" I stated back as I shivered from the thought of wearing that cheap stuff.

"Yeah I can," he answered as a mischievous grin broke out on his perfect face and my cheeks burned like they had been set on fire.

To say the least we didn't say anything the rest of the way, even thought that stupid smirk didn't ever leave his face. I wanted to punch his so bad, but what was the point, it would just feel like a tiny pinch now that he went to the next level.

Reaching the front lawn we walked to the door and turned the knob, entering the now deserted house. Locking the door behind the both of us just to make sure that no burglar would decide this was a nice house to steal from.

"Am I going to have to turn on T.V. and wait?" Trunks said teasing me, making me smile and give him a look.

"Yeah right, you don't know me very well do you Trunks Vegeta Briefs?" I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

Walking into my room I walked over to my closet and grabbed my shoes, shirt, and jeans that normally wore. Quickly discarding the dress that had begun to tear from all the abuse it had seen. Taking off my high heels and throwing them into my closet none to gently, I pulled on my jeans and reached for my shirt as the window to the right of me lifted and in stepped a figure I couldn't quite recognize.

"Looky, here I guess I caught myself a little whore, didn't I?" an evil laughter filled the air as I slowly turned my head to the figure that had entered my sanctuary.

There, by the window stood and alien that was both white and purple, he was the ugliest thing I had ever seen. His eyes were cold and fierce, his smirk held no warmth that Trunks's had.

Lunging toward me, he grabbed my shoulders and I fell on to my bed with great force. I was so scared, here I was with a male alien on top of me and I had no shirt, just a bra and jeans. Smirking he lowered himself on me, and breathed on my skin, making it crawl with disgust. Reaching around behind me, he tried to unfasten the clasp on me undergarment.

"TRUNKS!!!!" I screamed as I finally found my voice. The hand of the alien came down hard and landed on my cheek with much force making me cry out in pain.

All of sudden the door burst open and in the door way stood and infuriated Trunks. His eyes were a glowing yellow that was not normal. His hair instantly going gold and grew to really long lengths, clear down to the back of his knees, his eyebrows disappearing and his body stiff.

"Freeza," he whispered out with more disgust than I had ever heard from his mouth before.

After that was said he lunged towards Freeza, knocking him off the and on to the carpeted floor. The room filled with the force of their ki's, the walls cracking and the pictures upon the walls falling to the ground. The pressure in the room was unbearable, pushing me into the back wall, denting the hell out of it.

Punches were thrown at the two fighters, Trunks taking the more of the hits. The favors were in Freeza's favor, as he started to fire a ki blast at the downed warrior. Without thinking twice I rammed my body into the side of his, knocking him off balance and allowing Trunks to regain his footing.

Trunks saw the opening and took it. Forming a ball of energy in his hands he shot it towards the strange alien shooting him out the nearby window, into the distance. Trying to catch his breath he looked around the room, taking in his surroundings.

"What....what happened?" Trunks questioned as he held his head in his hands.

"You don't remember?" I questioned in astonishment, but come to think of it, his eyes had turned red for some unknown reason.

"No, all I remember is slamming your door down and finding you two in a**_ very_** dangerous position. And then everything is a blank."

Trunks looked up to see me sitting on the floor crying my eyes out. My shaking shoulders shook up and down with each sob. Suddenly a pair of arms lifted me up and sat me on their lap. I felt a hard chest behind my back and smelt the scent that smelled of the woods and a masculine scent that was his very own. I felt safe within those inviting arms, protected from the dangers of the outside world. But, dear reader, do not let me lead you to believe that Trunks was wanting to have his way with a fourteen year old girl, no, he was only comforting me in my time of need.

It seemed only minutes that we sat there, but turned out to be hours, for now the sun was rising and we still sat there watching it rise as it promised a new day full hope. Neither of us tried to move, both happy with just being in each others company.(Just remember Pan has not been able to put a shirt on, she is still only in a bra and jeans, and is still sitting on Trunks' lap).

"Well I guess we better be going, mom's going to be in hysterics my now. I don't even want to imagine how Videl and Chi Chi are handling our disappearance," Trunks explained as I rose from his lap, stumbling as I did so because of the lack of use they had for many hours.

Grunting Trunks intern arose and stood, stretching his tired limbs until they once again worked properly. Just now remembering that I didn't have a shirt on, I let out a squeak of surprise and ran into my bathroom with a rush, after I grabbed a shirt of course.

Walking out of th adjoining bathroom, I met Trunks' gaze and both of us blushed and turned our heads to look away from the other. Rising from his spot on the bed he exited the house from the hole in the wall where the window had once been. Taking to the sky we both enjoyed the feeling of soaring through the air, the crisp morning air stinging our noses until they glowed red.

Arriving at Capsule Corps we prepared ourselves to be yelled at to an inch of our young lives. Taking a deep breath Trunks unlocked the door and opened it, looking nervously around as if there might be a chance of escape. Pushing him in, I shut the door behind us, looking at the empty room we had walked into I curiously walked into the next room, which happened to be the kitchen.

"Anybody home!" I hollered from my spot by the table.

"Come on, maybe they're downstairs in the lab," Trunks stated as him and I went to the basement where the rest of the warriors would be treated for their injuries.

Reaching the bottom of the steps I was immediately surrounded by the sounds of machines running full blast, the air smelled of medicine that made my stomach turn, and the sounds made by ears buzz. There was no homey touch down here, everything was tidied just right and the room was mainly made of metal. Turning the corner we saw the healing tanks that was filled with a blue/green gel to heal the many wounds of it's occupant.(These are the same as the Sayain healing tanks you see Goku in on planet Namek when the war with Freeza was happening.) I looked the opposite way though, since for the healing, the occupants had to be completely nude. Yuck! I don't really want to see my family naked.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" I called as Trunks and I strolled to the spot where she sat in her office style chair in front of dozens of tiny, lit up buttons.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Trunks, Pan, I'm just running the tanks. I was just checking your father's readings, Pan, he was seriously wounded," Bulma explained though her face never left the board of buttons.

"Yeah, I know, I found him remember," I said as I looked at my father's beaten and bruised face.

"Of course, I forgot," Bulma said distractedly, her fingers at her chin and her eyes searching the readings that were in front of her eyes.

"Oh man, I don't feel so good..." Bulma trailed off as she ran into the adjoining bathroom to the right of the tanks.

"What's wrong with your mom?" I asked as I looked towards the bathroom where the sound of gagging was coming from. She was obviously vomiting for all she was worth.

"I don't know. I've never seen her sick before, ya know, since she's mated to a Sayain," Trunks said as he looked from the readings to the occupants of the tanks in front of us.

"Never? She's never been sick before?"

"Nope. Well, unless you count the time...."

"Count what time? Trunks, are you Ok? You don't look so good? Oh Dende, it most be contagious!"

"Pan, if what I'm thinking it is, believe me, it's not contagious."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"No, not till I know for sure."

"Oh I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to run out like that on you," Bulma apologized as she walked out of the bathroom wiping her mouth.

"It's no problem mom, but, when did you start feeling like this?" Trunks questioned as he looked his mother over.

"Um, about a week ago I believe. Why?" Bulma said as she stared at her son questioningly.

"Oh, nothing," Trunks sighed out as I heard him murmur under his breath the words "Damn it, Dad."

"Trunks?" Bulma asked as she looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked back as he turned his attention to his blue haired mother.

"Do you think you could watch the monitor and everything? I'm gonna go lay down, I'm not feeling the best," Bulma asked as she headed out of the basement.

"Oh man," Trunks started as he sat down in Bulma's chair.

"What?" I asked as my curiosity reached it's peek.

"Nothing."

"Trunks! Tell me!"

"No."

Everything was silent as I glared at him from the corner of my eye. If someone could die from my glare, he would of been six feet under three days ago. I don't understand why he won't tell me. What if Bulma is seriously ill? Didn't I have a right to know if she was, but, I guess Trunks being her son, had a right to choose who to tell. Damn it Trunks, this is maddening!

Ten minutes without any change. I knew Trunks knew I was giving him the evil eye because he kept looking my way and quickly back down, I'm sure I looked ready to kill. The rage that Trunks was keeping something from me was at a boiling point, and it threatened to boil over. Though before I had a chance to give him another piece of my mind, Trunks yelled like I had never heard before.

"DAMN IT FATHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER!?" Trunks screamed, enraged with what I thought was an unconscious Vegeta.

"Trunks! What are you doing?! You know as well as I do that Vegeta is unconscious!" I yelled at how insensitive this jerk could be.

"No Pan. Dad's awake, just as much as you and me. He's been up for about five minutes now, just watching us, mainly me fuming at his STUPIDITY!" Trunks yelled the last part as he sent a death glare at the king of Sayains.

"I head that brat. I don't need YOU telling me what I did wrong!" Vegeta yelled back at his son from the tank he was in.

"Well someone needs to. She has a right to know!"

"I just didn't tell her right away. I'm not sure haw she'll feel about his now that she's this old. And she **_is _**my mate, I decide what to do in these situations dealing with her!"

"Well, she is smart, it won't be long until she'll find out. I wouldn't want to be you when she finds out."

"Shut up, brat!"

"OK! THAT'S IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed at the two now shocked Sayain (spelling?) males.

"PAN! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" a voice yelled from behind me as I visibly cringed at the thought of this person hearing me say such things.

"Sorry mom," I replied as I bowed my head in shame, I was in for it now.

"Oh look, dad's awake!" Bra exclaimed as she bounded down the stairs. "Ewwww dad! Where's your clothes?!"

"Uh." was all Vegeta could get out as everyone stared at the wide eyed Bra.

"Dad why do you look like that?" Bra asked curiously as the rest of us fell to the floor. I would have been sure she knew what the male body looked like, obviously not.

"Oh my gosh, she's right! Pan close your eyes immediately!" a voice contradicted as I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I seriously wondered about my family.

"Grandma!" I wined as I looked at the woman behind me. Grandparents! Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.

"Pan let's go upstairs. You can tell me what's wrong with daddy," Bra chirped as she looked my way.

"Um, I don't think so. I think this is something your mom and/or dad needs to tell you about," I replied as a blush spread across my cheeks and the tip of my nose.

"Why?" Bra asked.

"Enough questions dear. Why don't you go upstairs and call one of your friends or something?" Grandma suggested as she ushered the naive girl out of the medical area.

"Ok, bye guys!" Bra yelled and waved as she left the basement.

"I don't to go through that again," I commented as I stared in the direction she had walked to.

"Vegeta! I'm surprised at you! She doesn't even know about the birds and the bees yet!" Grandma ranted as her hands flew to her hip.

"So what! My little girl doesn't need to know about those kind of things yet!" Vegeta yelled at the woman.

"Oh, yes she does. Trunks, how old were you when you found out about these things?" Grandma asked towards the teenager beside me.

"Um, seven," was his reply as he looked towards the floor.

"And Pan, when did you?" Grandma asked me as she stared me in the eyes.

"I, um, I was eight almost nine," I answered her as I found the floor and surrounding walls extremely interesting.

"Honestly, Vegeta! Pan is younger than Bra and she doesn't know yet!" Grandma yelled as she pulled the famous frying pan out from behind her back which both me and Trunks shied away from. Even though Trunks wasn't a Son he had been the victim of one of Grandma's famous hits before because of the things that Goten and him had done when younger. Trunks usually being the leader of these adventures.

"Listen everyone, I've had enough of all this nonsense!" Vegeta bellowed from where he was at.

"I agree with father, but I still want to know why you didn't tell her!" Trunks shouted once again.

"I didn't feel like it!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Didn't tell who what?" Videl asked as she stared at the two males curiously.

"He didn't tell mother something, the what he can answer for himself," Trunks answered as he glared once again at the injured Vegeta.

"Well?" Videl questioned the king of Sayains.

"Yes, we're waiting," Grandma Chi Chi added.

"Well, as long as you don't open any of your big mouths," Vegeta stated as he looked at each one of us.

"Yeah, I promise," Videl answered as she clutched her hands to her chest with excitement.

"Of course!" Grandma replied irritated, her hands still upon her hips.

"Duh," was my simple reply as I was still agitated at being left out of the secret for so long.

"I already know anyways dad," Trunks said as his voice dripped with venom.

"Ok then, I'll tell you. Bulma is....."

That's the end of another chapter. I know it's and evil cliffie but it's getting late and I'm tired so deal with it. Don't worry I'll try to update as soon as possible and tell you what is going on with Bulma. Oh, to let you know this chapter was a total of 12 pages, be happy. But maybe you have some guesses, if ya do tell me, I liked to hear what you think it is. Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone. Remember if ya want to give me a Christmas present all I want is for you guys out there to review my story. That's it, doesn't cost very much, I promise. See ya!

CowgirlUSA


	4. Strange Occurrences

Hey guys, I'm back. School will be starting soon so I won't be able to update as often. I HATE SCHOOL! Now that, that is out of my system. I hope all have been having a Merry Christmas so far, and I hope ya have a happy New Year.

Disclaimer: Never did, never will.

Pammy:_ Yes I do het to see her over the holidays, thanks for asking. I'm pretty sure you are right on what's up with Bulma. I gave some really good hints. But don't worry about not saying, I usually don't either when an author leaves a cliffy like one of those. _

babex2xsweet: _Yep! And I am telling you because you are going to find out as soon as you read the chapter so what's the point of not. I hope you like the update._

Charmed-angel103: _I'm guessing that you would probably be right. Don't worry about not guessing, you're not the only one, and probably wouldn't do it either. But, I doubt you woud've looked stupid as you put it._

Silver Shiko: _Yeah, I know what I said, but I kind of thought I was moving a bit to fast for my liking so I decided to throw another twist out there and wait for Pan to board the plane later. Ok, I promise Pan will board the plane in Chapter 5, but not this one. Sorry! And yes you were correct on your guess._

Purple-Punk: _Yes, oh faithful reviewer, your prediction was right. Bulma is indeed pregnant. I just got done reading your story A rebel and a Prince I like it. Hope that you update it soon. It was really good. Did I review you? I hope so. Need to go check on that. Whoops! Spaced out for a minute. Anyways thanks for being such a faithful reviewer, it means a lot to me._

**Chapter 4-Strange Occurrences**

By: CowgirlUSA

"...pregnant," Vegeta stated as he stared at the amazed crowd in front of him.

"You're kidding!" Videl yelled as all conscious Sayains held their over sensitive ears in agony.

"Mom," Pan moaned as a major headache took hold.

"Sorry," Videl replied sheepishly.

"Oh, my," was all grandma could get out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Chi Chi?" a voice asked from somewhere. "Chi Chi! What happened?!"

"Nothing grandpa, grandma just fainted. Some very surprising news," I explained to my frantic grandfather in the healing tank next to Vegeta's.

"What?" Goku asked, wondering the hell had made his mate faint, she was a very strong woman.

"Mom's pregnant Goku, and that baka over there didn't have the decency to tell her," Trunks growled out, finally letting his presence be known.

"Wow Vegeta! You're going to be a daddy! Man a third uh?" Goku exclaimed excitedly at the prospect of a new Sayain being born.

Throughout the whole conversation a single pair of eyes were glowing from a shadow, watching the scene with the upmost interest. Chuckling to itself, it watched as the females scrambled around to gather the one they called Chi Chi off of the ground a carried up the stairs. Leaving the males and the one small female. Could she really be the other? One of the two that was predicted to destroy it's kind. No, impossible. She was weak, but the other, the lavender haired male was definitely one of the predictions. He had shown that when on the field with that shiny alien. Glaring , the shadow shifted, and the figure disappeared.

"Hey guys, did you sense that?" I asked as I looked to the shadows just below the staircase.

"What are you talking about brat?" Vegeta bellowed from his point.

"I just got a really weird feeling that we were being watched, ya know?" I explained as I searched the darkness.

"I know what you mean Pan, it seemed as if watching us," Trunks said, agreeing with me.

"It's probably your imagination," Vegeta growled.

I didn't say anything, I knew how he could be, since he didn't sense it, he didn't believe it was there. I wasn't the only one though, Trunks said he had felt something as well. What if someone had been listening? That would mean they would know about the baby! That wouldn't be good. I hope Vegeta was right, I hope it was my imagination.

The room fell silent as grandpa and Vegeta grew weary with fatigue as the sun sank. Trunks and I remained, as Bulma had yet to return to the lab. Turning on the T.V. in the corner, we searched the channels for something good to watch. Coming on a news broadcast, we were about to change when something caught our eye, what we saw scared us shitless. There, in our very own city, stood the aftermath of what looked like a tornado, volcano, and earthquake all in one. Although we knew it to be the doing of none other that Freeza. I couldn't believe it, an entire city completely gone, and heading our way. I could even see my house, nothing but ashes and rubble, fire burning it still as the trees slowly wilted and fell to the ground. He was heading our way.

"Damn him!" Trunks seethed as he rose to his feet in anger.

"Trunks?" I questioned as I searched his scowled face.

"I'm going," he stated as he shoved his chair to the ground.

"You can't!" I shouted, knowing, that even though he at a level three, without help, he didn't stand a chance.

"I have to."

"Then I'm coming too."

"No, you can't. You've got to stay here. He's almost here Pan, if he reaches this place, everyone is in trouble. Goku and dad are way to weak to fight, Goten can't battle because of his legs, and there is no way Gohan is moving. Mom and the others will be completely helpless against that bastard. You're our last line of defense, if he gets through me, someone's got to be here. Understood?"

"Yeah."

"Pan, promise me, that no matter what, you will not leave."

"I promise."

"Good. And Pan, please don't get hurt."

"Be careful Trunks."

Trunks quickly ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Shutting me in the lab, alone, with my family and friends that Freeza had done harm to. How could Trunks defeat him, when Vegeta and grandpa, who, both at level four, could not? All was lost. It was just a matter of time before we would get the word of Trunks' death. Would I even be around? Doubtful. Most likely I would break my promise and end up getting killed myself.

Leaving the lab I walked into the kitchen of Capsule Corps, staring out the window, as the starry sky was lit up from the blaze of the demolished city. Over fifteen thousand people were dead, leaving only a select few to pick up the pieces after all this was over. What kind of world would this be when the new child was born? If it was ever born.

"Oh, Pan, have you seen Trunks?" a weary voice asked from the entrance into the neat and tidy kitchen.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I turned and looked at the sick woman in front of me.

"Oh, nothing. I was just hoping he could watch the monitors for me. I don't think I can," Bulma said as she looked up with tired blue eyes.

"He stepped out for awhile, but I'll stay down there. If anything major happens, I promise I'll come get you," I told her, not saying where Trunks had gone. Not wanting to worry her.

"Thank you, dear," Bulma replied weakly as she left to go to her bedroom on the second floor.

Watching her as she left, I slowly returned to the lab downstairs, dreading the solitude of it all. I know I didn't have many friends but, without the few I did have, I became lonely. Wondering how Trunks was fairing I let my mind wander as the beeps and buzzes of machines lured me into the world of dreams.

Dream

_The air smelled of freshly mown grass, and the sweet scent of flowers in bloom. Spring. What a wonderful time of the year. When the destruction of winter was forgotten and the promise of new was brought throughout the land. Smiling to myself I sat up, seeing that I was on top of a hill, over looking a crystal blue pond._

_Spring was when flowers were blooming, when you were awaken from your bed by the sound of birds singing. It was a time when animals were coming together to produce offspring. When all seemed right with the world. Yes, spring, what a wonderful thing. Wait! Spring! Why wasn't I locked up in the GR?! Being out here was extremely dangerous. This was when the male Sayains in our family wanted to rut as my uncle so lovingly put it. Or as Vegeta said, was when the males went looking female, sometimes it was mating and other time it was just for release. No permanent thing. Just sex and that's all._

"_Oh man," I groaned as I looked around, not sensing anything, I stood and ran to the nearby forest, hoping that my grandfather and father's instinct for nature was passed down unto me._

_Almost there, almost there, I chided my self, on the brink of the trees that shaded you from the blistering heat. Running I looked behind me, I felt myself hit something hard. Looking up I came face to face with red eyes, gleaming with hunger. I tried to scream, but noting came. Seeing Trunks like this really freaked me out. Never had I been scared of him._

_Kneeling down to where I was, I felt his warm breath on my ear as it trailed down to my neck. A shiver ran up my spine as I felt things I had never experienced in my life. Feeling his lips meet mine in a scorching kiss, made a feeling in my lower stomach form. I felt his tongue lick my lower lip as I gasped in surprise, his tongue entered my mouth. Searching everywhere, while I let out a moan in pleasure. I could feel his hands roaming my petite frame, as I writhed in ecstacy. _

_Sounds of pleasure filled my ears and I heard a ear shattering scream. What the hell?! As the world around me fell, leaving me in a black void. Looking to the side I saw a bright light, growing larger as I felt my body lifting and growing. Soon the entire light surrounded me, deafening my scream of fright. _

End Dream

Opening my heavy eyes, I scolded myself for such a dream and for the fact I had fallen asleep on the job. And again I heard the scream, louder than before as I heard a thud from the above level of the house. Oh, no, Freeza must of got past Trunks. Running up the stairs entered, where, on the ground, laid a pool of blood and a body.

"Trunks," I whispered out as I ran to his side.

I soon found out who the scream had been from, Bra, who had been watching one of her favorite movies, had turned around to spot her brother, barely alive on the floor. Now on the couch Bra sat looking down on us, her arms crossed as she screamed for all she was worth. Awakening everyone else that was still alive in the city.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I glared at her from where I kneeled.

Crying to herself now, I heard my mother and grandmother come into the room with a soft gasp from both, as the stress became to much and they fell to the ground. Groaning to myself, I looked over to the two fallen figures with exasperation written all over my face. The next thing I knew was the voice of Bulma was screaming at all with anger.

"What the fuck is going on around here?!" she roared from where she stood in the doorway.

"Bulma! Trunks is hurt bad!" I cried out as tears fell down my face.

"Oh dear Kami," she breathed out as she ran to her fallen son. "What happened?"

"Freeza went on a rampage, and he went to try and stop him. I was to stay here in case worse came to worse and I needed to fight and get him away from here. I didn't tell you because of things I am not a liberty to tell you," I explained as we lifted him from the ground.

Using all our strength we finally got him down into the lab that was the same from when I left it. Kami, how could he get this beat up? It was awful, I'm not even sure he'll survive this one. Looking down into his pain twisted face, I cringed. I followed through with my promise, how stupid. I could've helped.

"No Pan. You weren't stupid. If you hadn't of done so, I would of been hurt worse," Trunks groaned out.

"What?" I questioned as he was rolled away into the next room where Bulma was. Did I say that out loud? No. What the fuck?!

Minutes turned to hours as I sat in the so called waiting room, of course waiting for the news on the outcome of the almost dead male that I had come to cherish in my heart. Mind you, I don't think I loved him, it was more of a feeling of which was like a best friend thing.

"Pan?" a voice whispered.

"Hm?" I questioned as I lifted my tired eyes to the person who had spoke to me earlier.

"You're still here?" Bulma asked as she let her hand drop from where it had laid against the doorframe she was standing in.

"Yeah. How is he?" I shakily got out as I searched the eyes of the exhausted woman.

"Oh, Pan, I don't know if he'll escape this one. He's hurt...bad," Bulma whispered as she left the place where she stood and walked over to the chair that was empty beside where I was currently at.

"Can I see him?" I sighed out, my mind registering what had just been said.

"Not now, but stay the night, and in the morning, I'll let you see him," Bulma explained as she and I left the downstairs and went our respected ways.

Walking up the stairs, I entered the third floor of the huge mansion. Strolling down the familiar corridor, I faintly heard the snoring of Bra when I walked past her room. Placing my hand over my mouth, I tried not to break down in laughter, which was very hard. Strolling past five more doors, I found the door that was my room for whenever I would stay here the night.

Opening the door I was greeted by the familiar surroundings. The feel of the thick black carpet against my feet as I kicked off my shoes. Looking around the red walls I found my way over to the closet and opened it up. Steeping into it, I remembered the first time I had ever saw it, the thing was bigger than my entire room, and had been painted a vibrant blue. Bulma had let me decorate the room however I pleased, not caring in the least. Once I had slipped into my gray tank-top and matching pants(pajamas), I ran to the bed and jumped into the king sized bed. Snuggling into the black sheets, red comforter, and vibrant blue pillow case(black, bright blue, and red are my favorite colors) I leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp, but something caught my eye. On the stand next to the bed, was a picture of me and Trunks at the park. I was sitting on the branch of a tree, as Trunks sat beside me. Both of us smiling and holding peace signs up with our fingers. Smiling to myself, I turned the lamp off, and slipped into a fitful sleep.

A couple hours later, I awoke with a start. I couldn't remember what the dream, or more like nightmare, had been about. All I remembered was Trunks had died, saving me. Feeling the familiar wetness on my cheeks, as my eyes let out their waterfall of tears. Scurrying out of the now suffocating bed, I threw open the door and ran down the hall.

Reaching my destination, I quickly pushed the door open and silently closed it with a small latch sound. Practically running, I threw myself into the black furnished bed that belonged to the only person who could comfort me in a time like this. Curling up into a ball I moved the black pillow under my head, and pulled the dark blankets around my shaking form. Breathing in the forest scent that belonged to him alone, I fell asleep with reassuring aura of Trunks.

Not even realizing that I had fallen asleep, I looked at the clock by the bed and read the time. Oh man, ten o'clock, I'd definitely slept way over when I usually got up. Rushing out of the room I ran to the one that had been given to me, even though my parents had disagreed at the time. Chuckling to myself I remembered the time Bulma had, had the bright idea to make everyone that was a close friend a room in her home. My parents told her they were afraid that I would spend more time here than at home. They were right.

Ten minutes later, I practically soaring down the stairs into the kitchen on the lower level. Finally reaching my destination, I could hear the idiotic giggling of Bra as she talked to one of slutty friends from our ow destroyed school. Seeing my mom, I smiled in greeting as she returned it and handed me a plate of food, which I quickly excepted without hesitance.

"So, what makes you wake so late?" mom asked as she sat across the table from me with a cup of coffee.

"Imaduladyeam," Pan mumbled between mouth fools, translating into the sentence 'I had a bad dream.' But raising and living with Sayains Videl knew what her daughter had said.

"Why didn't you come get your father or I?"

"Bewause."

"Because, why?"

Sighing, Pan put down her fork, and looked her mother in the eye. "Sorry mom, I just didn't feel like talking."

"So that's why you were in Trunks' room, huh?"

"How do you know?!"

"Oh and by the way, Trunks is awake and is asking for you as soon as your done eating." Videl said, side stepping the question.

Discarding my breakfast without a second look, which was saying a lot for my appetite, I ran down the stairs, missing the smirk of my mother. Deciding against walking down the stairs I slid down the metal railing that was off to the side of the long stairway. Finally reaching the room where the Z gang was, I sat down breathing heavily, I was such a ditz, I couldn't believe I didn't take any food with me, my stomach hurts.

"Pan, you're up!" Bulma sang out as she strolled from where she was to where I had collapsed into a very firm, not to comfortable, office chair.

"Yeah, I kinda slept in," I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck in the familiar Son fashion that had been passed down from generation to generation.

"That's alright. I knew you had to be tired, all that stress and stuff. I was about to pass out yesterday," Bulma chuckled to herself as she looked around the room. "Pan, Trunks is still in intensive care, but refuses to have anyone near him until he sees you. I tried convincing him that you were fine, and that as soon as he was well, you would come. He wouldn't listen. Wait here. A robot will come when you can go see him," and with that said she left that particular room.

Sighing, I leaned against the chair, I didn't know why I felt so weak, but I did. The very energy that I usually possessed was gone. Sliding down the wall, I fell asleep, as I heard the amused chuckle of none other than the king himself.

"Pan wake up. Please wake up," an annoying voice said as it poked me in the shoulder.

Out of reflex I grabbed the little thing in front of me. Throwing myself on top of it, I glared down on the little robot that tried to get away.

"Giru, giru, Pan mad. Danger!" the robot yelled trying his best to get away.

"GIRU!" I screeched as I drew him into a tight hug that, if he breathed, would of suffocated him.

"Pan, may go see Trunks now," his voice said as he still struggled in my grasp.

Laughing I let go of the tiny robot as I ran to the room where Trunks lay. Finding the room wasn't really that hard, but she wanted to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground in a heap of misery. Finding it hard to breath, I concentrated on the steady rising and falling of my chest as each intake became harder and harder. I didn't even register the fact that Bulma and her colleagues had rushed to my side. The only think that I did register however was the voice that told me to hang on.

Sitting up suddenly, I almost cried out with pain. It seared everywhere from my head to my toes. I could faintly hear the sobbing of people outside the walls I was in now. Looking around the room I noticed I wasn't alone. Looking at the resting figure in the bed next to mine, I checked him over with my eyes as his breathing, now steady, calmed my racing heart.

"Pan?" his voice called weakly from where he lay.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"It's nothing, and by the way, I will miss you."

"Miss me?"

"Yeah, when you go to America."

Silence took over as I wondered how he found out. Soon though, the room was once agin filled with laughter and talking as we talked of old times and new times yet to come.

IN THE NEXT ROOM

"What happened to her?" Videl asked worriedly to the now fully conscious male Sayains (all of them are awake now).

"Yes, what's going on with my daughter?" Gohan asked as his worry for her increased.

"You are bunch of imbeciles, you know that," Vegeta snapped out as he glared at the clueless group around him.

"What are talking about?" Goten asked towards his father and king.

"It's simple boy, they've bonded," Vegeta growled out.

"Bonded?"

"Yes, bonded. Where a male and female Sayain who are to become mates form a bond. There aura's join together. With this now occurring with the two they should be able to talk telepathically, feel each other's pain, and they feed off each other's energy. That's why Pan has been so tired lately. Trunks has been using her strength to help heal him so he can survive as well. Without it he would of died. And your little Pan passed out because of the pain she felt through him," Vegeta explained glaring at the confused people around him. And for once in his life Goku smirked, not a smile, a true Sayain smirk.

"So, it won't be long will it? But she's to young for this planet. She needs to be sent away. To another country perhaps, where he cannot find him," Goku said as he concentrated on the problem at hand.

"What's he talking about Vegeta?" Bulma asked her mate with curiosity lining each word.

"He means, woman, that the next time spring hits, Trunks will take Pan whether you like it or not," Vegeta said.

"Take her?" Chi Chi asked in wonderment.

"Yes, Chi Chi, take her," Goku tried explaining to his clueless mate.

"Uh?" all the females in the room asked.

"Man, mom, hun, Bulma, what those two over there mean is Pan will no longer belong to us, she'll belong to Trunks. When spring hits as you probably all know what happens then. Trunks will seek out Pan, and she will become his mate, even at the age fourteen," Gohan explained further.

"But my Trunks wouldn't do that," Bulma chided towards Gohan.

"Woman! Of course he would! At that point in the season he isn't thinking rationally. All he will be thinking about his making Pan his!" Vegeta bellowed, exasperated how dense they could all be.

SOMEWHERE ELSE(NOT TELLING WHERE)

"Well, well, what do you know.." a female voice scoffed as she watched the her loyal servant tell her of the happenings on the planet Earth. "What do you know.."

Turning around, she stood from her chair and walked to the middle of the large room she occupied. Twirling in a circle, green hair flowing outwards, she laughed as the ship around her hissed with pressure. Her golden mask hiding her face, gleamed in the lamplight as her white dress that went to the floor billowed out with each of her moves.

"Soon my dear, we will meet."

That's all for now folks except here are some ideas for future stories that I will write once everything else is written

5 4 3 2 Run

Pan can't stand the way her life is right now. Growing up in a small town always dreaming of going to the big cities. Freeing herself from the lonely countryside, Pan and Bra buy a one way ticket to New York. But as time passes, and the memories of their loves and families, they realize that maybe they didn't make the wisest choice ever. Can Pan and Bra run to what they ran away from in the first place.

Come Home Soon

Pan has never meant the Briefs family. All she had heard was of her families past experiences with them. How good of friends they had been. Finally meeting them as turned her perfect world into a loop. Finding out that Trunks was marrying Marron was the moment she had been waiting for. To meet the Briefs. As things progress, and Bra ends up Goten's mate, the world is met with a horrible old enemy that they had thought to be gone. Now with Pan expecting, and the men gone, will they pull through? It's an emotional struggle that is put upon everyone. Will Pan's children ever see their father that had been so devoted to her? All they pray now is please come home soon. (This story is for all the soldiers out there. I love you all and please come home soon. You're doing a wonderful thing. My prayers are with you and your loved ones. Come Home Soon)

Here for the Party

Pan has been a rebel since that day she was born into this world. Rebelling against the ways of Vegeta-sei, that stated that she was to listen to her dominant male, Pan learns she is not alone in this fight. Meeting the prince of the planet she learns that he as well, believes that there needs to be a change. Forming a party where males had to pick a mate, King Vegeta and Queen Bulma hope to find a suitable female for their rebellious son. Problem is, he meets Pan, and together they form their own party. A party that spoke out against the happenings of the planet, and as the Sayains gather together, they shout to the universe that they are here for the party, ready to be heard.

These ideas came from some of my favorite songs. Hope you like them. REVIEW! And tell me about the ideas and update. See ya!

CowgirlUSA


	5. Goodbyes

What up guys! Guess what. We may actually have our first snow day this year. We've had a ice storm last night and calling for tonight and tomorrow. Meaning there is a very slim chance that we'll have school. YES! I HATE SCHOOL!!! Anyways, please the stuff below it's really important and I need your prayers and support.

!!!!!**_IMPORTANT_**!!!!!!

Ok, guys, my great uncle, Ted, was in an accident of sorts. On New Year's Eve he had an old firecracker that he lit and before he could let go of it, it exploded and he was hurt. The lighter was one of those long ones that you usually light grills with and it exploded as well. Some of the metal blew up and went into his chest but that wasn't the worse. His hands are terrible, they're burnt **_really _**bad. On his left hand he is now missing three fingers, thankfully his right hand is better than that, meaning no fingers are missing. I could really use your prayers and support. Thanks.

**R3mz1mlu: **_It's good to hear from a new reviewer. I couldn't get the url to work, but that's ok. I hope you review again._

**mT96: **_Hey! I hope I get to read more of your story soon. So a lot of your family lives in Missouri, cool. We live in the sticks as they like to call it, meaning in the middle of no where. Do they live in the sticks or in a city or a small town? I reviewed one of your other stories saying it was ok, but if you didn't get, you have my permission. Hope to hear from ya again._

**Trupan: **_Thanks for your support, it's nice to hear you like it. Please review again, it's nice to hear from you._

**babex2xsweet: **_Well, here's your update and all. It's nice to hear from you, thanks for the support. Hope to hear from ya again._

_Well you see, I actually wouldn't of added all that stuff, it just would of been there but I always think my stories are moving to fast so I like to slow them down. But this chapter will be when she boards the plane. About actually setting her plan into action. I also only plan to have four chapters on her in school in America, five at the most, I think. The title will start making sense later on, I hope._

**Purple-Punk: **_Yep, there's a bond happening. But, as I'm sure you can tell Pan has no idea. Although everyone else does. Here's your update. It's hard to get them out now that school has started but, I'm trying. Thanks for reviewing and hope to read more out of story. Hope to hear from ya again._

Disclaimer: Ok, here's one of my ranting, I don't think these things necessary. I mean do you honestly think I would share Trunks at all if he were mine. No, I wouldn't, so obviously it's NOT mine. And really, do you think anyone in their right minds would right fanfiction on their own creation. Doubt it.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5-Goodbyes  
**By: CowgirlUSA

"MOM!" a frantic Bra screamed at the top of her lungs as I walked by her all to thinned walled room.

"What dear?" came the sweet voice of Bulma, as she trudged up the enormous staircase, where at the top I stood in pain from Bra's yelling.

"Mom, there's a mouse in here! Save me!"

"Oh Dende! Bra grow up!"

"MOM!"

"Listen Bulma, I'll take care of it," I said to the blue haired woman who didn't really want to go in there.

Walking to the door I knocked twice to be polite, and then strolled in. As I opened the door, I could see a frantic Bra hopping up on her very pink bed. Trying not to laugh I watched her stare at the closet and scream every time she jumped in the air.

"PAN! Thank Dende! Pan get the mouse. It's in the closet. Hurry, I think it may have rabies!" Bra screeched as I rolled my eyes.

Walking to the enormous, and yes, pink closet, I spied a very frightened little mouse that had an injured tail. Walking towards it very slowly, and talking to it the entire time, I offered it a cracker from my pocket that I had forgot about. As it slowly crept to me, taking a nibble of the food, then running to the corner once again. This process continued until, the entire cracker was gone, and the tiny rodent sat in front of my crouching figure, looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Come here, little guy. I won't hurt you," I said softly, holding out my hand. Cautiously the creature walked itself into my outstretched palm, and looked up at me once again.

I slowly headed out of the closet, making sure to walk slowly and talk reassuringly, never causing the little fellow to feel threatened in anyway. As I reached the door to the closet, I scowled at the scream that came from the demi-Sayain, as she thought that the world was coming to an end.

"PAN! PAN! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Bra screamed as she saw that it was in my hand.

"Bra, I'm going to turn him outside, so stop you're screaming before Vegeta hears you. If he hasn't already," I said calmly, smirking at her expression and the fact she had finally shut the fuck up.

Closing the door behind me once I had exited the room, I smiled at the poor thing, already forming a plan on how I could convince my folks to let me keep him. Taking to the stairs, I fondly looked down on the helpless mouse, as he curiously looked over the railing we were by. He probably never knew the world was so large.

"Pan, good, I found you. Your father and I wish to...what is that?!" mom yelled the last part, clinging to the doorframe she was located at, for dear life.

"It's a mouse mom, and I'll go down to dad and wait for you there," I said quickly, racing to where my dad was, that way she couldn't protest about the small rodent.

I was soon down in the lab where Bulma was working vigorously, trying to complete her newest project. Looking up towards me, I noticed she was going to say something until she saw the small creature stick it's head up from my hand. Backing up, she smiled at me hesitantly, wondering if I was insane or not.

"Hey dad, mum, said we needed to talk about something," I called to my father as he opened his eyes to peer at me.

"Yeah Pan, we do, but perhaps you could get Giru to take care of your little friend for awhile. I think Bulma's a tad scared of him," dad said, looking at me with adoration.

"Ok dad," I sighed simply, setting off on my task to find the little robot that had journeyed with us on our quest for the dragon balls.

Not finding him in the lab part I searched for him where the other robots gathered to do whatever robots do. No Giru. Almost giving up, I trudged my was to where Trunks was staying, maybe he knew where the little robot went. As I stood outside the door I could hear Trunks' laughter, smiling to myself, I entered the room.

"Hey Trunks, have you seen....Oh, there you are Giru," I commented as I saw the small machine doing to wild dancing, trying to get his friend to laugh. It worked.

"Giru, do you think you would mind watching the little guy?" as I held my hand out to the acting robot.

"Giru, giru, what's that?" Giru asked with suspicion.

"A mouse." I stated simply.

"Let me see him, Pan," Trunks instructed from where he lay in the medical bed.

Walking over to his bedside I gently held the mouse out, taking the cue, the little mouse jumped out of my hand and onto Trunks' lap. Smiling to himself, he stroked the mouse fondly behind the ears, as it squeaked in gratitude. I smiled, if the wasn't a Kodiac moment, I didn't know what was.

"I'll watch him for ya Pan," Trunks said as he looked in my direction. "Are you going to ask them soon?"

"Huh?" I questioned him dumbly.

"About America."

"Oh, yeah, I hope to ask them today. Hey Trunks, when did I actually tell you about that?"

"You didn't."

But before I could question him further, a robot with wheels came and told me I was needed by my father in the main lab room. Nodding, I left the room, no longer able to stall what I figured was going to be another one of my father's boring lectures. Sighing I trudged out of the makeshift bedroom, fully ready to listen to my dad's speeches.

I felt a sickening feeling come over me, I don't know where it came from. It was just a feeling. A premonition, if you wish, something wasn't right, and I knew it. The air was too cold, too sinister. It was almost hard to breath in a way. And as I reached the doorway, to where the lab was, I couldn't help but look back behind my shoulder and feel lonely, lost. Like someone was watching me, while telling me a deep, dark, and dangerous secret that you new you couldn't keep to yourself, and yet, you couldn't tell it either. Like it was almost too awful to be whispered; to menacing to even think of.

Walking into the lab, I couldn't help but realize that the feeling of being watched, which Trunks and I had felt earlier was once again back. Was I going insane? No. It was there, I knew it. But what could it be? Was it really that dreadful that I couldn't even describe the aura that it emitted?

Though as my mind wondered, I was still aware of the eyes upon me, and the voice of my father as I was brought out of my pondering.

"Pan, dear, we need to talk," Gohan said as he looked at his fourteen year old daughter walk towards the center of the room. I merely nodded my head in acknowledgment. Though the single tear that slid down mum's face did not go unnoticed.

"Brat, listen. Stop you're silly thinkings!" demanded the gruff voice of Vegeta as I looked up to them.

"Pan, some recent turn of events has led us to believe that it be best that you are sent away for awhile. For your safety," Gohan explained, preparing himself for my onslaught of yelling that I usually threw when finding out I couldn't stay because of it not being _safe_.

I stayed silent, contemplating my options at the opportunity at hand. One, it could be my one chance to escape without causing a fight to break out, or two, I could complain about the idea about being sent away in a time of trouble. Mmmm, plan versus my pride, which one. I may never get another chance like this again, and it's not like I didn't want this to happen, I mean being able to leave. And I wouldn't have to make up an excuse, a lot less of a headache. It would be smart, and the wisest of all other options. I may never get another chance like this again.

Pride won out.

"Dad, I'm not a baby!" I yelled, infuriated at the thought of my family and friends thinking that I was such a weakling.

"I know dear, but I think," Dad started but was quickly cut off.

"NO!" I was not going to be dealt like this without a fight. My perfect chance out the window. Damn Saiyan pride!

"But Pan," Mom began but stopped as I sent a death glare her way.

"No! I won't!" I stood there, good Kami, I was spending to much time with Vegeta.

"Pan! You will go! End of discussion!" my grandfather boomed, yes that's right, Grandpa Goku actually yelled. But at this time, I could've cared less.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I said no. N-O! Understand?!" I couldn't believe what an ass I was being, but like I said, you can't go down without a fight. And a good one at that.

"Pan, try to be reasonable," Grandma Chi Chi coaxed, as her mate tried to get his orders back since I had just yelled at the head our family. I have a problem with authority, always did, always will (I actually do; like I love to read but every time I have a book report I take forever to read it or when in Novels class and we're **_supposed _**to read it, I don't).

I did not say another word, I didn't think it necessary. I mean everyone knew what I was going to say, so why say it again? They all knew how stubborn I was, and I wasn't planning on budging, not one inch. Nope. Not moving, man, did I ever feel guilty. And that's when the stares began, and I felt the room grow still, the air thick with tension. Almost giving in at that moment, that is until I felt that weird feeling wash over me once again. But, this time it was stronger, much stronger.

Running away to the opposite side of the room, I could feel the astonishment from the others, but at the moment I could care less. Searching the place from top to bottom(only the lab) I came up empty handed. Where was it coming from? It had came from this room, I just know it, but now it's completely gone. As I pondered this I thought I saw a flash of light, only as tiny as a star looked to us from here, but it had still happened. Twirling around I ran to the area, only to find the object that had caused the light, was completely gone, not even a scent.

Running up the stairs, where I had presumed it would go outside, and left the room silent and angry. But, can you blame me, for some reason it was watching Trunks and I, and no one else could sense it. Why? Well, I planned to find out.

Finally reaching outside, I couldn't help my stomach curl of the blood that still laid on the front stoop where I now stood. Looking away quickly I looked to the sky where the dreadful feeling was coming from. I noticed that the rest of my family/friends, even though injured, were coming after me, well let them come. I knew they were probably still upset about me yelling at them, but, well, what can I say?

Let me see....Grandpa Goku is still in the lab, Grandma Chi Chi is with him, most likely helping him out of the healing tank. Hmmm, Goten was in the kitchen, closer than the others, but not close enough to be anywhere hear threatening, and besides, no matter what, I was still one of his best friends. I could get him to understand, no matter what. Ok, Bulma and Vegeta were just now heading up the stairs as far as I can tell, with Dad and Mom just ahead of them. Good. Everyone was a safe distance from me. Wait. Goten was now in the greeting hall, along with Bra, and Trunks! Shit!

Taking to the air quickly, I pushed myself to the very limits of my speed. I listened to the wind whip by, as the blue sky overhead turned dark and foreboding. Taking a quick intake of breath, I steadied my rapidly beating heart. The sun was completely covered up by, well what ever it is, it's definitely not good.

"PAN!" I heard my uncle, fellow class-mate, and her brother yell at me from where they stood in the doorway of Capsule Corps.

I knew they were following, I felt them drawing closer every second. Closing my eyes, I prayed to all up above that they give me the strength and speed to carry on. I knew I was done for when I felt them power up, by this time, the one's who were not flying, had just now reached the front door. When I say they powered up, I mean Trunks and Goten, Bra couldn't for one thing, and by now was too tired from just flying that she gave up on the chase. Smirking I couldn't help but feel the pride wash over me as I thought of being stronger than a half Sayain.

"Pan, stop!" Goten yelled from just a few yards behind, and closing in fast.

"No, Goten! You don't understand!" I shouted back, I couldn't be caught, not now, not when I had gotten this far.

"Yes he does Pan, I told him. He's gonna help us. The thing that's been watching us is closing in fast," Trunks voice told me as I slowed down, letting them reach me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned still suspicious at the whole situation.

"I mean, Goten's going to come with us. You know, to see what this creature is and if it's a threat? I am guessing that's why you're out here, I mean, I've never known Miss. Pan Son to run away from anything," Trunks said, teasing the last part of his statement.

"Humph, I run away from a fight, who do you think I am, **_Mr. _**Trunks Briefs!" Pan smirked, teasing him as well.

"If you two are done, I doubt the others, unlike me, will agree to what we're doing," Goten said, trying to hurry the two, as he chuckled at the duo's behavior

Taking the hint we took off, we all could feel the powers of our family getting closer by the second. Reaching the point where the hills were, we landed on a grassy spot and crawled the rest of the way, hoping to stay hidden from the creature we were trying to find. By now our family had followed our lead, sensing the new presence.

The edge of the hill was before us and we crept up just far enough to peek over. There, in the far distant sky, was a huge black object that took up the entire sky. It seemed that the there was a storm approaching, but we knew there wasn't, you could see the steel from here, and the spots of light that shown from the bottom of the spacecraft.

"What the hell?" Vegeta whispered out as the same question ran through all of our heads.

"It's huge!" dad exclaimed from somewhere behind me.

"Dude," was all Goten got out as we looked at the approaching ship.

Trunks, grandpa, and I remained silent for some reason. I mean I knew why I was silent, but why were they? Was it the mass of the ship that scared them? Or the evil aura that seemed emit from it? Whatever it was, it sent shivers up my spine. Staring wide eyed, I watched it approach. How could we handle this and Freeza? We were done for.

'_We're Coming.'_

Staring wide eyed I looked around to my other companions, did they hear what I heard? Apparently not. Sighing I counted it off as another one of my wild imaginations, that is, until I saw the expression on Trunks' face. It was one of complete horror, I had never seem like this before.

'_Pan, did you hear that?' _I heard Trunks voice say in my head.

'_Yeah, wait, how can I hear you?' _I was confused, were we talking to each other through out minds.

'_Never mind that, we've got bigger problems to worry about.'_

'_Like what?'_

'_Them. Pan, you know as well as I do that they've been watching us, and for some reason we seem to be the center of attention with them.'_

'_I wonder why?'_

'_Don't know.'_

'_Awwwwwww. How sweet! Two little monkeys talking to each other as such. We're coming, but not now, this was just a warning.' _Evil laughter followed suit.

And after that line played through our heads a bright flash was seen, blinding us momentarily. But to our surprise, when we looked back into the sky, the ship was gone, not even a clue to it ever being there. I was scared to say the least, and I could hear both Goten and Trunks growling beside me.

"Alright, whatever it was is gone for the moment, let's get back," Grandpa Goku said as he looked one last time into the clouds.

We nodded our heads in agreement as we took off into the sky. I noticed that dad had drug Trunks over next to him and that Trunks looked really nervous as a scowl played across my dad's face. Dismissing it, Goten and I flew side by side in comfortable silence. Everything was going wrong it seemed. Everything. And I had a feeling that things were going to just get worse.

**3 MONTHS LATER.......**

Butterflies were flying around in my stomach as I looked out of the window of my parents red Grand Country van. Sighing, I dreaded was to come. I couldn't help it. I knew I had everything I needed to pull this off, but still, didn't everyone have a case of the nerves when they did something like this. Ok, maybe most sane people don't even attempt something like this, but I was never considered sane.

"Now you're sure you have everything?" mom questioned from the front seat as I sighed for good effect.

"Yes mom, I have all I need," I answered as the huge airport came into view. And the butterflies took flight once again.

"Ok," was her simple reply as I heard her sniffle and whimper from the front seat as she turned her attention back to the moving scenery outside.

The van soon rolled over the pavement of the parking lot that would send her on the Jackson's Boarding School private plane. That's right, Jackson's Boarding School had a private plan just for the students that would be attending and for business meetings Mr. Jackson himself had to attend. The best part was, that it just said boarding school, not a boys' boarding school. All was good in that area.

Dad parked the van, shutting the engine off, he sighed, his baby girl was leaving. Grabbing my bags, he got out of the vehicle, leaving my mom to follow. She did directly after him, leaving me alone to my thoughts. Staring out the window I could see the entire Briefs' family vehicles in the parking lot. They most likely were inside the airport waiting to bid their goodbyes. Opening the door I jumped out and followed my parents into the building.

The glass doors swung open and we came face to face with the Briefs and the rest of my family standing in the lobby. The men wore downcast faces, and the women stood by them, tears following down their already pale faces. Hell, even Bra was crying, that was a change.

We walked up to them, as we all came to a mutual understanding and left the lobby. Thinking quickly, I grabbed my pack, and yelled to my family that I was going to use the restroom before I left.

Entering the bathroom, I quickly changed into a pair of very baggy jeans with chains that hung from the pocket to the belt loop. Next I put on a very baggy red t-shirt that I had got from Trunks since he already knew of my plan. My shoes were fine I concluded, and so I slipped on the last piece of clothing that would seel the deal. Rolling my hair up into a sloppy bun, I put on a huge hat that will the excess hair that I put up, looked like it actually fit. Sighing, and looking at myself in the mirror one last time, I left the bathroom.

"Pan! You look like a boy! Go change!" Grandma Chi Chi scolded as everyone looked me up and down.

"Listen grandma, I want something comfortable to wear, and this is it. Besides, its not like it really matters, does it?" I said back.

"No, it doesn't," Grandpa Goku answered as he got a look of deep thinking on his face.

We walked out to wear the plane was waiting. Turning around I looked at everyone for the last time for the next four years. I wouldn't even get to talk to them. No letters or phone calls were allowed.

Taking the cue, mom launched herself at me, while crying her eyes out. Patting her back I tried to comfort her the best that I could.

"Shhhh, mom, everything's alright. Four years will be over before you know it," I soothed as she stepped back.

"You're right dear," she replied as the tears stopped, even though they still threatened to fall.

"Alright, now, you be good," dad ordered as he leaned down and brought me into an embrace.

"I will dad," I promised as I hugged him back.

"Don't you dare for get us now," Grandma Chi Chi said sternly as I was practically suffocated from her tight hug.

Saving me, Grandpa Goku pulled his mate away as he took his turn saying goodbye to his granddaughter. Smiling, we hugged each other tighter one last time before pulling apart. "Good luck," he commented so low that only I and him could hear.

Next came gramps who stood beside Buu. Walking over to them, I gave them both their goodbyes at the same time. I was surprised when I received something in my hand from the big pink Buu. Smiling I looked at the piece of chocolate he had given me. Gramps patted me on the head and then turned around, so no one would see the champion cry.

"Oh Pan!" Bulma wailed as I took a step back in fear. The woman had practically thrown herself at me. If it hadn't been for my Saiyan reflexes, we would of ended up on the ground.

"Um, Bulma?" I questioned the distraught woman.

"I'll miss you soooooo much," she wailed as she pulled away sobbing into the hankie she held.

Next came Bra. Joy!

"Listen Pan, I know I haven't been the best of friend and all, but I'll miss you. Let's face it though, Kami or Dende, definitely messed up when they made you a girl," Bra taunted as she bounced away, I seethed in anger.

Walking to Vegeta, still angry at his daughter, I watched as he sent a glare to Bra. That's right people, let the record show that Vegeta actually glared at his precious daughter. Hugging briefly, yes hugged, he walked off to go and correct his offspring. I was happy, Bra was going to get what was coming to her.

Goten walked up and gave me a strong hug and the Son smile. Pulling away, I felt a lonely tear roll down my cheek. I was going to miss him. No matter if he was dumb at times, annoying, and gross by what food he ate, I still loved him.

Trunks and I embraced as I felt a lonely tear roll down my cheek. Besides my family, he was the only friend I had ever had. It was tuff saying goodbye to him.

"Don't worry about what she said. I think dad is going to take care of it," he whispered as we pulled apart, both of us smirking at the thought of Bra being scolded.

Turning around I walked up the steps that led to the plane's doorway. Turning around, I waved one last time.

'_Goodbye Trunks." _I said in my head as he smiled my way.

'_See ya around Pan.'_ he replied back in his head, both of us smiling at the other.

I was leaving. Finally leaving. Getting what I wanted. Away from my hell of a school. So, why did I feel like shit? Why did I feel like I was abandoning all of them? And why did I feel that I may not ever seem most of them again? Ever again.

Ok guys, Chapter 5 is done! Jump for joy! I updated! ::Skips around the room:: I'm not crazy I promise. Everyone review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah. Check out my story on The story is called Legends: The Book. Check it out and Review! See ya!

Preview

'_Man, this flight takes forever,' I thought as I looked down upon the world from the plane's window._

_Just then, an announcement came over the T.V. as we all looked at it. There, on the screen, stood two tall towers, one with smoke rolling out from an enormous hole in the side of it. My body shook with dread as I looked at the awful sight that had taken place on the United States of America. _

_Everyone was silent, as a metal object was pressed to the back my neck, and the plane was invaded with ugly and fearsome men._

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. September 11th: The Day of Terror

You guys are the absolute best ever! 31 reviews! Yippee! I've never reached that high, I feel so special. I can't think y'all enough. I hope your happy with this new chapter.

Disclaimer: Ok, here's one of my ranting, I don't think these things necessary. I mean do you honestly think I would share Trunks at all if he were mine. No, I wouldn't, so obviously it's NOT mine. And really, do you think anyone in their right minds would right fanfiction on their own creation. Doubt it.

**SSJ5Tigger: **_You're right, they do scare poor animals. Though I do have to say that the 4th of July is my fave holiday, I just wish it didn't cause so much fear sometimes and pain at times as well. Thanks for reviewing and I appreciate you keeping me and my family in your thoughts. Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy. _

**babex2xsweet: **_Are you psychic? Cause you hit the nail right on the head. I really think I like this chapter and I hope you do too. I'll let you decide. Review again and thanks for doing so this time. _

**Trupan: **_Yes, you are right, Bra was being a bitch, but no worries, she will be better later on, I just needed the whole spoiled thing going on, kinda how I think she acts in GT. Oh yeah, I'll announce this at the end of the chapter as well, but while I'm thing about it, I'm writing a series of stories call 'What T.V. Didn't Show' and it will deal with what troubles I think might of happened after the show ended. It gets kinda wild just like all my other stories, but I like it. Review again please, and thank you for reviewing this last time._

**R3mz1mlu: **_I really liked the drawings, they were really good. A lot of the Dragonball GT ones (especially Pan and Trunks) were really interesting to see. I really like the one with Trunks as a Super Saiyan, I think the picture was called 'HOT TRUNKSSSS' or something of the sorts. Review again please, loved hearing from ya._

**Blood-In-The-Stars: **_Yeah, I knew you were mT96, and I must say, I like the name. It's really pretty and cool at the same time. Can't wait to read more of your story, it has really got me sitting on the edge of my seat. Literally! LOL. Thanks for reviewing, please do so again._

**Lady of Spades/Purple-Punk: **_You are partly right. Those towers were indeed the Twin Towers and this is dealing with 9/11. Though, the guys on the space ship have nothing to do with this, they're coming later. Thanks for remembering my uncle, it means a lot. Update some of your stories soon, loved reading them. Again like I said, you and I are a lot a like, we're both tall and 14. Hehehehe. Anyways, hope to hear from ya again._

**lone saiyan woman: **_Yeah, I met for that to be a humorous part, ya know, show the light spirited side of Goten that was passed down from his father Goku. I'm glad you liked my story and I hope to hear more from you. Thanks and review!_

**chichi's1fan: **_Thanks, and hear is your next chapter you wanted. Sorry about the evil cliffie but I had to keep you interested, no? Anyways, thank you ever so much for reviewing, you won't believe how much reviews really mean to me. I like to hear from you guys, instead of people I truly know personally because I can never tell if they just like it because I'm there friend/family, or they truly enjoy it. So, that's why I love hearing from you all. Thanks again and review!_

**shadow-mistress: **_Man, you must be able to read my mind, because, guess what the name of the chapter is, that's right, you guessed correctly, and for that you win... the privilege to read a brand new chapter of Undercover. Hehehehe. Now, the answer to the second question, of course she's gonna get stronger, I am not leaving Pan weak, not a chance. Thanks for reviewing and please do so again. _

A/N: If this chapter appears really, really long, its mainly because there is many songs with it. You will understand when you read it.

**September 11: The Day of Terror**

_By: CowgirlUSA_

The plane was vast in size, rows and rows of seats filling it from one end to another. I couldn't believe how nice it was just for the simple use of students being transported to America, man this school went all out. When I mean all out, I am sooooo not kidding. The carpet was a thick and lush deep maroon that covered all of the floor. The fabric on the seats matched the floor in coloring, while the metal that held the cushions glistened in the sun light.

"Hey, will ya move?" a voice asked, irritated at being blocked in his pathway to the seats or wherever he wanted to go.

"Sorry," I mumbled out as a teenaged boy with blonde hair pushed pass me, trying to knock me off balance in the process.

"Whatever, loser," he commented afterwards, and if it hadn't been for the now almost full plane, I probably would of tried something.

So, being the proper person that I am, I stuck my tongue out at the boy in front of me, and tried hitting him upside the head. And I would of succeeded too, if not for the stern look from the co-pilot, who was standing by the entrance of the plane. Sighing, I sat myself down with a huff in one of the window seats, angrily looking outside at the luggage carts moving around.

"Um, excuse me, may I sit here?" questioned a hesitant voice to my right, looking that way, I cam face to face with a chocolate skinned boy. He had brown eyes that were kind, and black Mohawk hair. Nodding my head, I let him sit in the empty seat next to mine. "Thanks, I didn't know where I was going to sit if you didn't let me take this seat."

"Yeah, it is pretty crowded isn't," I returned the conversation, glad to have some kind of company. This boy who sat beside me, acted strangely like my grandfather, man, I miss him already. "My name's...Peter."

"Hi, my name's Uub. You mind if I call ya Pete?" Uub asked, looking at me with a friendly smile plastered on his features.

"No, I don't mind," I replied, smiling also, hoping that I had found a new friend to help me through the loneliness I was experiencing without my family.

"So...why are getting sent to this school?" Uub looked curiously my way, questioning eyes looking directly at my face.

"Um, my school wasn't exactly the best in the world. It seemed the students mainly revolved around sex," I told him, blushing as I remembered the last encounter with Ida.

"Oh...well, sounds like a freaky place to me," he said in return, trying his best not to shiver at the horror that played out through his mind of my old school.

Laughing inwardly, I nodded my head in agreement, my eyes watering from the humor of the situation. Soon, the both of us bursted, and the plane was filled with humorous laughter, we got many a menacing glares, but we didn't care.

We soon fell into a comfortable silence, both enjoying each other's company. Listening to the words of the song that played almost soundlessly over the loudspeakers, I felt a cold hand latch itself onto my heart, squeezing until my chest burnt with an imaginary pain. My lips moved to the words, though I had never heard before in my life, and maybe if I had known that this happened for a reason, that it was more than just a simple song, maybe, just maybe I would've been able to prevent the future from happening.

(Sorry guys, the lyrics to the song were here, but since we can't put up the lyrics to famous songs, I'll tell you the title, which is Uncivil War, by: Martina McBride)

Letting out a sigh I didn't know I had been holding, buckling my seatbelt when the intercom sounded with life and instructed the plane's passengers that we would be departing shortly. Hearing the plane's massive engines roar to life, I watched the ground move below us, first slowly, easily seeing the small lines on the pavement, then rapidly the wheel moved on the ground, causing the dotted lines to become one, or so it seemed. I watched for the last time as the sun sank in the sky of Japan, for the final time, those simple words held so much meaning to them. The plane left the ground, it's wheels moving back to tuck underneath the great machine, and I turned away from the disappearing ground.

One hour later...

Night was settling in fast, causing the noise on the plane to dissipate. Leaning my now throbbing head back onto the seat, I pulled the blanket, which was given to us by the hostesses, closer, shivering at the frigid bite of the air around us. I hadn't noticed it before but now I did. Closing my eyes, I let a yawn escape my mouth, snuggling even closer to the slight warmth of the seat.

Uub, along with all the other people, had long ago fallen asleep, leaving me to my wandering mind. Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried with all my will, to turn off the images that played in front of my eyes whenever I closed them. I felt awful, how could I leave my friends and family when Freeza was on a rampage. It was almost like abandoning them, and with that thought, I felt my stomach churn, I shouldn't of left, I shouldn't be here.

Reaching for the small backpack I had carried onto the plane, I opened the top flap, frantically searching for the book I knew it held within it's contents. Finally feeling a hardcover, I pulled out my hand, journal in it. Flipping through it's worn pages, I found a clean page towards the end of the book. Grabbing a pen I scribbled down my hope, my fear, and most of all, my love.

_September 9, 2001_

_Dear Journal,_

_What would it be like to live a simple life? One where I wouldn't have to worry about evil aliens attacking the Earth. One where I wouldn't have to leave my family...my friends. No one knows the heartache I hide behind these walls, behind the walls I put up so long ago. No one knows the real me, well, except one. The one who knows me inside and out, the one that I trusted from the very beginning. The one that I still trust, no matter what._

_I sit here, and look out into the never ending sky, wondering, wondering if my life  
__will be joyous, even though I can no longer see them with my eyes. Will I be able to keep __my charade going for four whole years? Is it even possible? But what choice do I possibly have. _

_As I write these words, I hope that they all know how much a I adore them all, __how much I would suffer without their presence. If it wasn't for them, I would probably __not be with the land of the living. Hopefully someday I'll be able to return the favor. _

_Yours Truly,  
__Scribbler of Dreams_

Sealing the page, that was now filled with words, with a single tear, I slowly and lovingly put the little book into the pack and curled back into the seat. Listening to the gentle humming of the engines, letting it lull me into a state of peace, and soon to rest. I never heard the noises from the luggage compartment, nor the sounds of guns being loaded from the same place. If I had, maybe I would have investigated, if I had, maybe I could of stopped them. Maybe. And then again, maybe not.

The Next Day...

I woke to the feeling of someone shaking my shoulder, while telling me wake from my state of slumber. Mumbling something incoherent, I tried to curl back into a small little ball, which the evil person trying to wake me ignored, and shook me once again. Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into the smiling eyes of Uub, relieved that he had finally awaken me.

"What?" I asked, grumbling about me woke up by a way too perky person, way too early in the morning.

"Well, we've landed," he said simply as my eyes lit up, could it be? So soon? It wasn't possible was it?

"In America?" I questioned, astonished on how this could be. I mean there was no possible way that we could of landed in America just yet.

"Of course not, we've landed at an airport in another country so we can pick up a few more students," Uub explained nonchalantly.

"And where are they going to sit may I ask?" I asked sarcastically, there was absolutely no room left on this plane, or so it looked like anyways.

"Good question," he commented as he rose from his seat, and I followed him into the small alleyway between the rows of chairs.

We left the confines of the plane, listening to the hostess yell at us to make sure we were back in an hour, precisely, or they would leave without us. Shrugging it off as another empty threat like they always did, we walked on.

As we came to the waiting area, our breaths seemed to be sucked right from our lungs. The place was huge, holding it's own stores and movie theaters. In fact, there was a Burger King, Sonic, and McDonalds in the building as well. Quickly departing from the other's company, we promised to meet each other in forty-five minutes, in the exact same spot we had left minutes ago.

With my pack still on my shoulder, I first ran to the bathroom, when no one was looking. Checking my look in the mirror, I made sure nothing had slipped, everything looked as it should. Taking this chance to relieve myself before exploring the rest of the airport, I hurried out of the restroom, excited to see what there was to see.

Running into the nearest bookstore, I purchased two new journals for future use, since my old was quickly running out of pages to write my thoughts upon. Browsing through the selection of choices, I found a red, orange, and blue one that wrote black which reminded me of my family back at home. The second one was dark blue, lavender, and black, which wrote red, reminding me of the Briefs back at home as well. Smiling I purchased them, and quickly left the shop.

Realizing that my time was growing short, I rushed into the local music store and picked up a few CDs I had been wanting for some time, hoping to get to listen to them on my disc man I brought with me on this long trip. Thanking the storekeeper for his kindness in helping me find the wanted items, I quickly departed the shop, and ran to the place where I would meet up with Uub.

Finding the boy sitting on one of the benches, I approached him silently, hoping to be able to surprise him from his wanderings of the mind. Tip-toeing almost literally, I was quite surprised when, right before I yelled 'Boo', he told not to even think about it. My mouth agape, I looked at him wondrously, pondering on how in the world, with my Saiyan heritage, he was able to do that.

"Its an old trick I picked up," Uub said, answering my unasked question, as he rose and strolled off, a smug look on his face. Eyebrows knitted, I seethed after him, silently plotting my revenge for the future.

That Night...

I let Uub listen to some of my new CDs since he as well brought a player. Laughing, as well as talking, with the earphones hanging around our neck blaring music, I quickly found myself befriending this boy. No one of the male species had ever excepted me, the only ones had been my grandfather Goku, my father Gohan, my uncle Goten, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillen, Master Roshi, Dende, Tien, Vegeta, and Trunks. That may seem like a lot, but, considering these were the people who either had Saiyan blood coursing through their veins or, had long since known of us, they just didn't count.

Feeling an empty spot fill the very pit of my stomach at the mere thought of my family sent me to silence. Seeing this, Uub looked my way, but decided against asking what was wrong. Pulling the earphones back over our ears, we silently ended the conversation. I looked out the window and watched the stars in the sky. They twinkled, seemingly winking at us, like a certain man I knew did quite a lot.

Again, night seemed to seep in, sending all of the passengers into a state of unconsciousness. Sighing, I took out the worn book I so dearly loved and opened to the second to the last page. Searching my pack for the pen that I had as long as the journal itself, I found the writing utensil that was almost out of ink. Bringing it up to the now opened pages, I started writing, trying my best to keep from too much of my pain showing.

_September 10, 2001_

_Dear Journal,_

_Tonight I saw a falling star,  
__And for once I wondered where you are.  
__Are you at home, mourning the loss of me?  
__Or off on a date, seeing what there is to see?  
__Do you miss me in the least?  
__Sometimes I wonder if I am nothing but a hideous beast.  
__I miss seeing your beautiful face,  
__The smile that touches your mouth with such grace.  
__Do you miss me as well?  
__Or am I just wishing on a dead wishing well?  
__I look up into the face of the moon,  
__Hoping to see you again soon.  
__And for some reason, I know you're looking too.  
__For some odd reason, without a doubt, I know its you.  
__Blow me a kiss for luck,  
__And tell me to buck it up.  
__Give me a hug to help me through,  
__No one else can but you.  
__I know as this night grows on,  
__That I have truly gone.  
__A tear may stream down,  
__But don't let that make you frown.  
__I'll stay with you to the end of time,  
__For you are mine.  
__I blow you kiss for remembrance,  
__And maybe in a since,  
__You'll understand what I have to do,  
__But whatever happens, in the end, I love you.  
__If you cry, remember that one phrase,  
__For I'm sure it will amaze,  
__Those who understands how a heart beats,  
__And how two lives can meet.  
__Do not fret, my love,  
__For this will come to you like a sweet dove.  
__With this my loving lullaby,  
__I say this final goodbye._

_Yours Truly,  
__Scribbler of Dreams_

I don't know why I wrote that, nor do I know why I did what I did next. Running to the office area of the plane, I quickly took the new entry to my worn journal and copied its words onto a paper of pure white paper, with black print printed on it's flawless surface. Letting my heart beat in my ears, I prayed to the god above to not let any wake to the sound of the machine doing it's job.

Racing to where I knew the pressure release hole was, I slid it through the small opening, bracing my feet against the amount of air that whisked in. Closing it hurriedly, I ran away from the scene, feeling the feeling of fear down my spine the entire way.

Reaching the seat that I had chosen has my own, I let my eyes close, a few stray tears falling down my flushed cheeks. I was glad no one was awake. No one was there to see me take off my hat, no one was there to see me cry, and yet, no one was there to comfort me, as I cried myself to sleep.

Morning...

The next morning came to soon for my liking, as the evil ray of sunshine shone down on my face waking me from my slumber. Opening my eyes, I nearly froze in fear at remembering that my hat was off, thus letting my secret go. Turning around quickly, I noticed with much relief that I was the only one that seemed to be awake. Grabbing my hat, which was lying on the floor, I put it back on my head, properly covering my hair from view.

Looking up at the clock that was mounted to the front of the seating room, I noticed that it was merely 7:23 a.m., I had nothing to worry about, for now. Walking to the front of the room, I turned on the television that was mounted on the wall. Flipping through the channels, I came upon an old cartoon that I use to watch when I was younger, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.

Time seemed to fly by as each member of the group of passengers awoke. Giving me a surprised look, Uub questioned silently how in the world I had managed to wake before he. I shrugged, and continued watching the show, each of us slightly laughing when Daffy Duck tried to fool Elmer Fudd into believing it was rabbit season instead of duck season. Though in the end, Bugs had Elmer, going after Daffy Duck, and the duck actually believed what Bugs was saying, that is, until he was shot by Elmer's gun.

The hostess laughed as well, as she merrily entered the room, greeting us to a new and glorious day. Smiling in return, we each greeted her in return, unbelievingly care free because of a simple kids show that sent our spirits soaring.

All was going gloriously, until our show was interrupted with a news broadcast. Fear stabbing me in the gut, each of watched with silenced breaths, awaiting the voice of the reporter to come on. The woman seemed to be not be able to speak for awhile, as the sight playing out before her sent her mouth to a lack of words. The north tower to the World Trade Center had smoke rolling out from one of it's upper floors.

"Dear Americans, and whoever else is listening. Today, on the date of September 11th, year 2001, the World Trade Center was hit by American Flight 11 at the time of 8:45 a.m. Thousands of people were killed instantly, including the ones on the plane and the floor in which the plane hit. This is the day of judgement my friends, this is the day that will remain in your hearts for the rest of your existence. Our only question now, is it over?" the scene changed to the picture of people running in fear.

Hearing rummaging in the back part of the plane didn't register in my mind. The fear was too great at the moment. That was where we were supposed to land in New York City, USA. Tears streamed down my face freely, as did everyone else's. There was no embarrassment here, thousands of people were killed shamelessly, some trapped inside as of now, trying to struggle through, and not end up like the rest.

The clock ticked on, reading 8:55 a.m., but a few minutes before we would land in America, before we could escape the fear of being on a flight at the moment the US was under attack. The only thoughts running through my head were, _Man, this flight takes forever, _I thought as I looked down upon the world from the plane's window.

And then again, the scene rolled across the screen once again, making my form shake. There on the screen, stood the two towers, one with smoke rolling out of it's wonderful features. My body shook with dread as I looked on at the great tragedy that had been inflicted on upon the United States of America.

Everyone was silent, as a metal object was pressed to the back of my neck, and the plane was invaded with ugly and fearsome looking men. My body trembling, I felt an arm encircle my neck from behind, squeezing slightly to prove his point. Latching onto his arm, trying to breath regularly, I froze when I could smell the smell of blood. The pilot and co-pilot were dead.

Leaving me behind, he took the hostess in his sights, and, with an evil grin, pulled the trigger. I watched, as her eyes flew open in surprise, and her body slumped to the ground, blood trickling from her head, and onto the maroon carpeting. That's when the plane broke into pandemonium.

Turning quickly, he ordered all of to sit and shut up, we did as we were told.

I could feel Uub shaking beside me, and, I sent my hand to his arm, comforting him as best as I could. Before I knew it, the clock fell on the stroke of 9:00 a.m., and my heart beat faster with every passing minute. Every ticking second, my life flashed before my eyes, I couldn't do anything and I knew it. Though I was quarter Saiyan, my skin could still be penetrated by bullets, and if what I thought they were going to do was true, I would need to be here to help people out afterwards, that is, if I was a survivor.

Cowering again, I let my mind go to my family at home, and I hoped, no, I prayed that they had go that poem, no matter how unlikely it was, I still had hope. Shutting my eyes, I felt the plane start to lower, and my greatest fears came alive.

In the distance, I saw the Twin Towers coming into view, both standing proudly, even though they faced certain doom. The American spirit was one of bravery and courage, the true American spirit could stare death in the eye without batting an eye. A true American would stand as tall and proud and as the two towers were doing now.

The plane seemed to speed up, as the towers became so close that one could see every detail of the towers' outlines. All of us quickly went to the position that had taught us before taking this flight. Time seemed to stop as our hearts beat as one, our breaths joined together into one intake of air, and our spirits became one with each other.

United Flight 175, the one I rode from Japan to America, hit the South Tower at of the World Trade Center at 9:06 a.m., but the American spirit stood proud, vowing that one day, the lives that were selfishly slain, would indeed, be avenged.

At Capsule Corps...

Trunks one the living room couch, along with the rest of the Briefs and Son family each watching silently as the Towers in America were hit. And, they knew at once, that the youngest of their group's plane, had been the plane that had just hit the second tower. And they group of friends watched in silence as the proud and brave America wept with grief. And the following song played out, in tribute to the people that cried now and ones still to come, as the pictures of the tragedy played out in front of their eyes.

Not a single person laughed as the warriors cried, and I have to say, even the king himself, stood in the room, weeping for their loss. The cold Bra fell to her knees, crying, as her mother went to her side and held her, comforting her child. Goku and Chi Chi sat on the sofa to the left of the T.V., there hands interlocked, and Chi Chi crying on her mate's shoulder, as Goku let silent tears fall down his face.

Gohan and Videl were crumpled into a heap, unable to handle what was happening at this moment. Goten sat in the corner of the room, his knees pulled to his chest as he wept silently, mourning the loss of his niece.

Vegeta silently strolled over to his now practically destroyed son, and for the first time since Trunks was a small boy, Vegeta took him in his arms, and hugged him. The king couldn't imagine the thought of losing Bulma, and for that, he comforted his son for the loss of his future mate.

Son and Father separated soon, as Vegeta went to hold his mate and daughter, leaving his son to grieve in peace. The breeze came in through the open window, and blew his lavender locks across his tanned forehead. Closing his eyes, he felt something hit his lap. Eyes snapping open, he looked down at the paper he now held within his clutches, he looked at the writing that was on the page. It was Pan's writing, without a doubt. He read it silently.

_September 10, 2001_

_Dear Journal,_

_Tonight I saw a falling star,  
__And for once I wondered where you are.  
__Are you at home, mourning the loss of me?  
__Or off on a date, seeing what there is to see?  
__Do you miss me in the least?  
__Sometimes I wonder if I am nothing but a hideous beast.  
__I miss seeing your beautiful face,  
__The smile that touches your mouth with such grace.  
__Do you miss me as well?  
__Or am I just wishing on a dead wishing well?  
__I look up into the face of the moon,  
__Hoping to see you again soon.  
__And for some reason, I know you're looking too.  
__For some odd reason, without a doubt, I know its you.  
__Blow me a kiss for luck,  
__And tell me to buck it up.  
__Give me a hug to help me through,  
__No one else can but you.  
__I know as this night grows on,  
__That I have truly gone.  
__A tear may stream down,  
__But don't let that make you frown.  
__I'll stay with you to the end of time,  
__For you are mine.  
__I blow you kiss for remembrance,  
__And maybe in a since,  
__You'll understand what I have to do,  
__But whatever happens, in the end, I love you.  
__If you cry, remember that one phrase,  
__For I'm sure it will amaze,  
__Those who understand how a heart beats,  
__And how two lives can meet.  
__Do not fret, my love,  
__For this will come to you like a sweet dove.  
__With this my loving lullaby,  
__I say this final goodbye._

_Yours Truly,  
__Scribbler of Dreams_

She had wrote it the night before this horrific ordeal. Almost as if she knew what was to come, and maybe in a sense she did. Trunks held it close to his braking heart, unable to control his emotions any longer, he powered up. His once lavender hair, now was a golden yellow, and flared up straight. He let out a primal growl and then a painful yell, as his entire world seemed to shatter around him.

A/N: This chapter was extremely emotional for me. I am not afraid to say that I in-fact did cry and my hands and arms did shake. The poem you saw above was my own original work titled Lullaby, please do not take it. I wrote it right along with this chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed last time and times in the past. The information like what type of plane in what tower at what time is all true. Everything else, I'm sure you know is fictional. Please review, and tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to ask questions, I'll answer them if I can.Look for Chapter 7: September 11th: The Day the World Cried. Until next time my friends. See ya!

CowgirlUSA


	7. September 11th: The Day the World Cried

A/N: Hey everyone! As you can probably tell, this story is not over, in fact there will be several chapters to come. I'm not sure if everyone liked that chapter, I got some mixed vibes from the reviews, though I have to say it was my favorite of them all, so far.

ATTENTION: Um, I have decided to mainly concentrate on this story. All others, unless I get writers block on this one, will be on a short hold. I'm hoping to have all my stories finished by July, every single one of them. Lot of work. Also, if you want to check out my profile, you can see the stories that will be coming in the way future. In other words, not until all other stories are finished. Now, on to the disclaimer, and my answer to the reviews.

A/N: Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you the ages, I think I did, well here goes: (at this point, and if I did tell you the ages earlier, these are the ages now)  
Trunks: 17  
Bra: 13 (14 in three months)  
Pan: 14  
Goten: 16  
Uub:15  
Marron: 12

Disclaimer: Ok, here's one of my ranting, I don't think these things necessary. I mean do you honestly think I would share Trunks at all if he were mine. No, I wouldn't, so obviously it's NOT mine. And really, do you think anyone in their right minds would right fanfiction on their own creation. Doubt it.

**Trupan:** _You have got to be one of my best reviewers ever. Thank you! Big Hug! Hehehe. Yeah, I think the 9/11 incident really affected everyone. I hope your family is not close enough to Iraq to be in any kind of danger. And don't worry, I wouldn't kill off Pan, I couldn't, also it seems a lot of people thought that I had killed her. Nope! Well, thanks for the review and I can't wait to hear from ya again._

**Saiyangurl:** _Yeah, like I said, I think 9/11 effected everyone, not just America, it seemed that everyone was stunned at what had happened. Millions were slaughtered without a second thought, I still remember exactly where I was and what I was doing that day. Thanks, I'm very proud of this story. I also thought it was really sweet when Vegeta hugged Trunks, it just sorta popped into my head. I was thinking about when Vegeta knew he was going to die with Majin Buu, and he hugged his son. And no worries, I don't have the heart to kill Pan! Review again_

**R3mz1mlu:** _No, obviously you can tell this story is not over, its just the beginning. And, there's not really much he can do, remember, they think Pan is dead. And I can't kill Pan, she's like the main character, and I don't have the heart. Please review again!_

**babex2xsweet:**_Yeah, I know, it would be really hard on poor Trunks. And of course she didn't die, then this story would be over because she's my main character, I can't let that happen. Again, I really like this story, it seems to write itself. Review again, please!_

**Purple-Punk/Lady of Spades:** _Yeah, I'm sorta having a writer's block with Welcome, My Mate, and I've only written the first chapter, but I'm trying to figure out what is gonna happen next. I think what really sent me over that day, was I was actually watching the T.V. when the second plane hit. I saw the Pentagon get hit, I saw the two Towers fall, it was very emotional. You and Trupan have got to be the best reviewers ever! Much Thanks! Also, you are one of the very few people who realized this was not the end of the story and that I would not kill off Pan, thanks. Review again, pretty please!_

**shadow-mistress: **_Ok, I'm gonna explain the whole bond thing in my point of view. Trunks wouldn't know if Pan was really dead or not unless he could sense her ki, and it was sooo low that no one could, plus she's far away. The bond doesn't work that way. The bond is where, Trunks can telepathically talk to Pan or vice versa, if Trunks was about to die by being injured and all, Pan could heal him, again or vice versa. Also, if one mate dies, so does the other, but that doesn't happen unless they are actually mated. And, if they have a child, then the mate that didn't die will live until the child is 18, after that they will pass away as well. Also, they can feel the pain of the other, as long as they are close to each other. AND, they can take any required energy from the other in times of emergency. If you have any questions just ask, I'll try to answer them for ya because it may sound a bit confusing. And yes, SOON Uub will find out her secret. Review!_

**bmrdbgt:** _Yeah, that was definitely an intense chapter._ _And I'm sure you know it is not over, not in the least. And Pan lives! YAY! And so does Uub, but you'll find that out in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing, hope to hear from ya again._

**Undercover  
**_By: CowgirlUSA  
_**Chapter 7- September 11th: The Day the World Cried**

Heat.  
Flames touching my stinging feet.  
Crumbling.  
Building swaying and mumbling.  
Screams.  
People running in great heaps.  
Pain.  
Screaming out in vain.

The pain filled my body, trying to take me back into the dark nothingness that had it's hold on me previously. The force of this was worse than being hit by three very powerful Kamehameha Waves. Moving ever so slightly, which I found it to be extremely difficult, and opening my eyes, I saw such a horrific site, that it will haunt me til my dying day, which could be pretty soon in fact.

The entire opposite side of the plane was gone, now I'm not saying it was damaged beyond repair, no, it was gone. And in fact, my side of the plane looked as if had been put through a huge paper shredder of some sorts. Why I hadn't ended up like my comrades, I didn't know. My breathing was irregular, which I could tell, and I tried my best to calm it, though it seemed to have it's own ideas.

Turning, I was incredibly relieved to find Uub still alive, looks like we were the only ones, though we didn't come out of it unscathed. Listening to his breathing, I noticed that his even, and he didn't seem to wince with each intake, like I did. His heartbeat was regular, good and strong, the only thing he had to worry about was a good sized gash on his head. Shaking his shoulder, I watched him stir, and blinking hie eyes once or twice, he looked my way.

"Pete? What happened?" Uub asked, staring at the damage and mayhem that surrounded him on all sides.

"We, um, hit the Twin Towers, Uub. It looks have we're the only ones left, I'm afraid. Are you alright?" I said urgently, we had to get out of here fast, or we may become another victim of this tragedy.

"Yeah, I think so, besides the aching head, I feel pretty good. And you?" he looked worriedly my way, noticing how I winced quite a bit.

"I think I may of cracked some ribs, and punctured a lung," I replied with dread, I knew this could slow us down, and it worried me to no end.

He didn't say anything, both of us nodding in a silent agreement, we both stood, and I was about ready to take a step forward, that is, before I heard Uub's pain-filled yell that echoed throughout the plane. Stepping up next to him, I saw the problem, his arm from the elbow down was twisted so that it was backwards to the way it was supposed to be. Uub held his shoulder with agony, and I looked to see that there was a bone sticking out, not through the skin, but so you could tell it wasn't in the right place.

"Uub? Can you make it?" I questioned, fearing that the pain would override him which would mean his death.

"Yeah, I think, I mean, I'll have to," he said, forcing a smile on his lips, though his face was still twisted with the pain.

"There is a way for me to help you," I told him, hesitantly toying with the soft cloth of my hat, nerves getting to me.

"There is? What?" Uub asked excitedly, hoping to reduce the pain that would most likely render him helpless.

"I can tear my hat to make it a sort of sling, but, you have to promise that what you see under the hat will remain a secret between you and me," I explained already moving my hands to my head.

"I promise," he whispered, and I asked no more questions as I quickly ripped off my hat and started tearing into one piece. He stared at me the entire time, amazed at what was going on. "Pete, you're, you're..."

"Yeah, I know," I told him, lifting his arm ever so gently so I could place it in the makeshift sling that would have to work for now.

"And you're going to a," Uub started again as I synched the know on his good shoulder tighter, wanting it to hold.

"Again, I know," I told, looking at my handiwork, and grabbing my pack back that was still safe, slung it over my shoulder.

"Why?" Uub asked, as he followed me out of the burning machine, and into the very dangerous building.

"I don't think this the time, nor the place to be having this conversation. All you need to know is my name is Pan Son," I replied, speeding up into a jog.

No more words were spoken, as he followed me through the destroyed room and I listened for any sounds indicating a piece of floor caving in or something. I could hear the ragged breathing of Uub not far behind, I could tell he was in pain, but he was moving. As for me, I wasn't sure how long I could go, my lungs were not wanting to work from the beginning, and now I was running, I was not getting the air I needed.

Stopping, and putting my hand on a near by wall, I stooped over, resting my free hand on my knee, trying desperately to regain the breath I needed, it wasn't happening. Uub came to my side quickly, putting is uninjured hand on my trembling shoulders, I feared for both his and my lives.

"Pan, are you, I mean, can you at least manage a little longer?" Uub questioned me, realizing that I was in real trouble.

"Yeah, I think, maybe if we can get to a lower level we can find help," I wheezed out, and the taste of blood seeped into my mouth, spitting it out quickly, I let him lead the way, if I passed out, I knew we were done.

The elevator would not be working, we didn't even try it, what would be the point? So as the door to the staircase came into view, we both visibly let out a sigh of relief. Our escape was getting closer by each step we took. Opening the door, Uub gestured for me to go first, so that if I blacked out, he may be able to stop me from a fatal fall by grabbing my shoulders or something.

The stairs seemed to sway, like a leaf in a mighty tornado, and I held onto the decaying, or that's what it looked like, railing, trying to remain from going unconscious. Taking one step at a time, I barely had time to react before the entire ceiling fell, missing us, but blocking our path from escape. And I knew by the way I heard Uub's breathing, he had given up all hope.

"Don't worry Uub, I'll get us out of here," I said hoarsely, letting my hand got to my side, I gathered my energy, ready to blast through the rubble. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!"

The blue streak of energy left my palms and went straight to the pile of metal pipes and support rods, plus the huge pieces of cement that had been the ceiling itself. The beam of energy blew the rubble out of the way immediately, pieces of what was left, falling gently to the ground. Trudging forward, we remained quiet, Uub didn't question my little show of my heritage, he would worry about that later.

My feet shook, partly from my own condition, but mostly from something that wasn't anything that I wanted to occur. The cement under my feet gave way ever so slightly, leaving small, jagged indentions, and before we could react, the entire staircase fell to the next level, several feet below.

Falling through the air was not a good experience in my opinion, I was so drained of energy that I couldn't even get my body to fly, and the ground was getting closer by the second. Bracing myself, I felt my back hit hard ground, and the wind being knocked from me. The taste of blood filled my mouth completely now, and I could feel it seeping from my nose. I knew it was over, I knew this was the end.

Outside on the ground...

"Oh my gosh. Mom! Dad! Look!" a girl's voice shrieked, looking at the two buildings before her with awe.

"Oh my," was all the short haired blonde's reply, as she joined her daughter, looking at the sight that lay before them.

"Oh no," came the almost same reply from the short, black-haired man who now stood by his wife and child.

One thought raced through their minds, their twenty year old son was in that building, and things were not looking good in his favor. Silent tears fell from their eyes, as the father of the family confirmed their suspicions, their's son's ki was gone, not even a trace.

"Goodbye my son," the man said with gloom, as his eyes stared at the building with misery, and his eyes held hatred to the planes that hit it.

"No," the mother sighed out, falling to her knees, crying to her heart's content as her husband went to her side.

"MATT!" screamed the daughter's voice, anguish in her yell as she knew that her brother was gone, for good.

Back with Uub and Pan...

I moaned, my back was in unparallel pain, I had hit a rock when I hit, and I was extremely lucky that I did not brake my spine. Sitting up, I looked to my fallen friend, who was out like a light just like I had been a few moments ago. Sliding towards his fallen figure, I shook him gently, arousing him from his state of unconsciousness.

"Uub?" I questioned, watching him sit up with a great amount of strain and effort on his part. He grimaced, but succeeded in his challenge.

"I'm fine Pan, and you?" he looked my way, noticing the blood that covered my face, and how I wheezed when I breathed in. "Pan!"

"I'm fine, really. Right now, our concern is getting out of here," I replied, standing and leaving him, knowing that he would follow.

We went in the opposite direction in which we had fell, stumbling over bits and pieces of crumbling rubble. Stumbling every once in a while, I fumbled along, for now the area around us was shrouded in compete and utter darkness, and the smell of smoke filtered into the already black room.

At Capsule Corps...

Everyone sat and watched the T.V., the room deadly silent as silent tears ran down everybody's faces, their eyes held a reddish hue. Their cheeks were stained with little red streaks, showing where their tears had been previously. No one noticed the absence of the three teens that were long gone. The only thing the adults noticed was, the smoking towers, and the people who left the building, still clinging to the little hope that Pan would walk out any moment.

With the three missing teens...

Trunks through a punch at Goten's face, completely ignoring his friend's growing weariness and his need to rest. Powering up to Super Saiyan, Trunks charged at the wide-eyed boy, completely ignoring that they were friends at all, he needed to forget, forget it all.

Seeing this, Goten powered up as well, his black hair turning a glowing gold, though knowing that he was no match for Trunks even at his highest level. Dodging another kick to his abdomen, he hit Trunks in the back of the neck, hoping to knock the young man out, today wasn't his day.

Seething, Trunks shot towards his life-long blood brother, he was pissed, and he didn't care who saw it. His ki was dangerously high, and if he wasn't careful, Goten could loose his life, noone could talk any sense into the young warrior, he was too far gone. Trunks' fist connected with Goten's chin, while Goten did a last attempt, and while falling away, shot a beam of energy and hit the lavender haired male in the gut.

Bra ran to Goten's side, he was beat up, and pretty bad; Trunks had definitely did a number on him. Staring at Trunks, she noticed his attention was no longer on them, it was on a figure about fifty yards away. There, in all is glory, stood Freeza, the perfect target for Trunks' anger, and he was going to use Freeza has a punching bag, or so everybody hoped.

Taking to the sky, Trunks powered up to his maximum level, ignoring the shouting of his sister and friend, he had more important things to do. Staring the devil in the eyes, he didn't even blink when he saw the depths of Hell in those orbs, he had saw far worse. Shooting a power beam at the alien, which Freeza easily dodged, left Trunks wide open, and before he knew what was happening, a fist smashed into the side of his face. He was forced to the side slightly from the force of the attack and was soon kneed, none to gently, in the stomach.

Trunks found himself in the air, shooting higher up, though this was soon stopped when as foot was slammed into the middle of his back. Now hurdling to the ground, he flipped himself so his back was now facing downwards, and, shooting out a Distro Disk, which he learned from Krillen when he lived in Japan, Trunks smirked in victory when Freeza brought up his hand to stop the blast, and his entire hand, from wrist up was gone. Glaring evilly down at the boy, Freeza flew in for the kill.

With Pan and Uub...

I coughed through the thick blanket of smoke, my already damaged lungs were stinging with untold amounts of pain now. The air around us was surprisingly quiet for the crackling of fire could not be heard, was I going deaf? Coughing and wheezing, I fought through the dense substance, searching, searching for some kind of door, some kind of escape. Sadly, I could not find one. And that's when I saw, or what I though, was our salvation.

I could see the outline of a door because of the flames that were on the other side flickered with a red and orange hue, burning everything insight, and I thought we were gonna beat this never ending fight, I was wrong. Dropping to my knees, I crawled for the door, yelling for Uub to stay behind for a moment as I went ever closer. Second seemed like a lifetime as my small hand circled around the door handle, and slightly turning it so it could be opened. My almost fatal mistake.

The door was pushed open with an amount of pressure I had never seen before, flames jumped out at me, snatching, grabbing, snaring, as I was hurdled back to where I know not. The heat was outstanding, but the need of escape overrode this by far, and if hadn't been for the fact that my eyes could no longer see, I would of returned on my trek. So, finally swallowing my pride that was passed down through my family, I let my fear creep in, and my knowing of the helplessness we were in.

"Pan! Please say you're okay!" he yelled terrified for my safety as he raced to where I lay, I couldn't let him know they way felt.

"Yes, I'm fine," I told him, and I knew I was lying, there was no point in fighting, I had given up all hope. The room was still silent to my deaf ears, and though I couldn't see his face I sensed his huddled form, praying for a salvation that wouldn't come.

I tried with all my might to get rid of the fear, trying to save the lives of not just mine, but another's as well. But, with great annoyance and sorrow, the flames that had once been contained in the other room, now was spread through the room where we were. I could feel the growing heat as I got closer, and I wished that my sight would return so I could see just how much danger we were really in. There's was no way we could run from this, and I felt an unwelcomed feeling towards my comrade, even though I felt it to mainly be my fault. We were done, just another one of the countless victims.

We were extremely quiet when we heard the voices of others, hoping, no, praying that this would be it. My head was feeling light as I started to get the feeling of dizziness, and I fell to the floor, oblivious to my surroundings.

Outside the buildings...

People rushed around like little ants on a rainy day. Sirens were sounding and firefighters were rushing into the crumbling structures, trying to save the lives' that they could. The three from earlier watched from the sidelines in horror stricken awe. They had been heading to Japan to see some old friends, instead, it looked as if a funeral needed to arranged.

Tears strolling down their already wet faces, they turned back to the sorrow that filled the scene. They couldn't take it to see their family member's burial place was for now and for many times after that. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, far away from where Ground Zero would soon be, the three linked arms and disappeared into the heart of the city that cried with remorse.

At Capsule Corps...

Everyone sat at the dining room table, except for the three teens that had finally been noticed missing. Sighing, everyone stared down at his or her hands, drifting in and out of their own thoughts. Their hearts had broke only moments before, and the results from this would be everlasting. And they had the best part in the deal, known of them could imagine what Trunks was dealing. No one could even try.

With the three wayward teens...

Trunks gasped in agony as he laid upon the ground, Freeza's taunting face sneering down on him. He felt low, to say the least, he had taken his anger out on his best friend without reason, and now that this tyrant was here, he could hardly touch the freak.

Freeza lowered his body to the ground, standing at Trunks' battered side, smirking, the two made eye contact, and Trunks felt some kind of pressure that wrapped around his mind. Trying to fight back as much as possible proved fruitless because of his weakened state, and he was losing himself to this monster. His eyes snapped shut, and when reopened they held a glare that was not his own, they were now red, uncaring to the world around him. Turning to his friends, Freeza and Trunks, side by side, strolled to where the teens were, huddled together.

Trunks seized Bra and through her like a rag into the wind, tossing her away without even looking to see if she was well. Turning to his friend, he raced around the black haired boy and held his arms back tightly and firmly. Struggling against the grip, Goten felt a presence within his own head. And with a growl, his eyes turned red, and sinister snickering fell from his mouth, Trunks and Freeza soon joining him.

Twin Towers...

I felt safe and protected as I was held in someone's arms, they were moving quickly, rushing around like a mad person. Squinting my eyes, I could barely focus enough to make out shapes, but what I could see brought me great relief. We were exiting the towers, I in the safe hands of a firefighter, and Uub running along the side of the man.

Turning around, I felt the man almost drop me for some reason, looking in the way he was, I felt the same thing. Shock. I could tell that the tallest of the two blurry figures rocked uncontrollably, and, without hesitation, it fell to it's demise, killing even more in it's fall, and filling all our hearts with something that wasn't fear, nor anger, and not sadness, though we were. It was burning feeling that crept up from deep within, the feeling that was so new to me that I didn't know how to describe it until I thought on it awhile. Hate. That's all it could be.

We watched as the second tower mimicked it's fallen brother's movement, swaying to and fro, and finally tumbling to it's defeat. I cried out, only to feel the now welcome nothingness consuming me, and I welcomed it with open arms.

A/N: Well? What d'ya think? I hope you remotely like it. Its shorter than my other chapters, but this one was really a continuation from the last chapter. I didn't want to make Chapter 6 toooo long. So please review so I can let you know what happens next. Review Please! See ya!

CowgirlUSA


	8. Where Were You When the World Stopped Tu...

A/N: Well, I don't have much to say except that we're celebrating Gage's B-Day, its not his birthday now, its over actually, but now the entire family is getting together to party. He's only one, so not too big of bash going on, and he's the cutest thing. Well, I guess any cousin would think that, but oh well.

**_ATTENTION_**: Ok, last chapter I said that I was only going to focus on this story, well, I've decided that will take too long for me to reach my goal, soooooo, I'm going to focus on one Dragonball Z story, aka this one, and one Inuyasha story. The Inuyasha story that I will be concentrating on is, I think, my lowest rated one (least amount of reviews) but MY favorite of them all. So, if you like Inuyasha, and a story about vampires and stuff like that, check it out, you may actually like it, its called Could This Get Any Worse?. (Look for it soon, its currently being revised because I sucked as a writer in my younger days) Also, I might change my mind on working on just two stories, but so far, this is the plan.

Disclaimer: Ok, here's one of my rants, I don't think these things necessary. I mean do you honestly think I would share Trunks at all if he were mine. No, I wouldn't, so obviously it's NOT mine. And really, do you think anyone in their right minds would right fanfiction on their own creation. Doubt it.

**Trupan: **_YEP! Freeza is back, beware! And Pan is just fine, well, as fine as she can be after what she went through. And Uub now knows that she is a girl, AND that there is more to her than meets the eye. Remember she shot of that Kamehameha Wave in front of him, she's got some splainin' to do. You should feel appreciated, because you are, very much. Thanks for all the wonderful support, it means a lot._

**Blood-In-The-Stars: **_Yes, you will definitely see much more from me, gosta keep busy in the writing department, though I seem to have ran into some trouble. My mom is planning on taking away my computer rights for awhile over the summer, which doesn't suit with my plan at all. I hope she forgets, so I can sneak on anyways. Bad girl! Hehehehe. Thanks for the review!_

**babex2xsweet: **_Yes, what is happening to Trunks? Well, you're going to have to read and find out. Don't worry, he has something up that sleeve of his, when does he not? Thanks for being such an awesome reviewer, you are the best! _

**Fujiko: **_One word to start off with. WOW! I have never got a review this long ever! And big hugs for you! Well, let me let you in on a little secret, I like taking similar ideas that everyone seems to like to write about to make my own. So if you ever see a story that I write that looks like everyone else's, its most likely that I have seen it as well and decided to mix things up a bit. _

_You also asked what gave me the idea to use the 9/11 incident, well, to tell you the truth, I kinda let my stories write themselves, meaning, if it just pops into my head, then it usually gets written. I'm kinda crazy, but that's just my personality. Yeah, I know what you mean, though I was a lot more involved with that day. You see, my cousin actually works in the Pentagon, and he was there the day it got hit, fortunately he was on the other side of the building when it happened. And then, my first cousin, who is in the National Guard, was deployed (luckily) to Washington, but, he had been expecting his first child, and missed his birth. In fact in you read the A/N, that's his son, the one we are going to celebrate the birthday for. _

_And I see where you are coming from, and I thought the same as the story progressed, BUT, Freeza had already been put in the story, so I'm trying to make things more of my own and more interesting in that department. Oh well, I guess it could be worse, this could be another one of those stories that you were talking about, right? And I don't think you're trying to give me a bad review, like I said, constructive criticism is welcomed, it's the whole flaming thing I have a problem with. Like if someone reviewed and said that my story sucked and that I should give up on writing or something, that's when I would get mad._

_Thanks for the compliment, and here's the update you wanted, and I hope your mind changes on the whole Freeza thing, and if doesn't I hope you continue to read this anyways. I really liked hearing this from you, it was refreshing to hear from someone new, though I enjoy my faithful reviewers comments as well!_

**shadow-mistress: **_Thanks, I try to get really detailed with everything. And I will answer your question just because the way I'm writing I'm sure its starting sound like something is gonna happen between the two, but there isn't. Let's just say they are really good friends, nothing more, there is just a connection between them that makes them trust each other. So the relationship between the two is more like brother, sister type thing. And I won't get mad if you don't review for one of my chapters, I'm just happy that you like my story._

**Purple-Punk: **_Yeah, I like to get detailed with things. Also, good connection there, but its not the same. You see, Trunks having the red eyes now has to deal with Freeza doing something to him, as well as Goten. The way it was in the dream was, in the time of mating season or spring, the Saiyan females go into heat, and the Saiyan males react to this. In this time of year, Saiyan males run completely on instinct alone. If you have ever seen Inuyasha, its like where Inuyasha transforms, he is very dangerous and runs on instinct, same goes for this. Mmmm, never thought of writing the way you connected it, you may of given me an idea for a story. _

_And don't worry about not updating for awhile, I understand. And the whole Disney World thing, it sounds fun, good luck! And I'm updating this story as fast as I can. Thanks for reviewing! Luv ya like a sister!_

**bmrdbgt: **_I'm still laughing. I love your review. It definitely brought a smile to my face. So, Vegeta gets paid by the minute per review, mmmmm, but Vegeta sounds like he was mouthing off to his boss, bad Veggie, needs to be punished. Hehehe. Review again, I LUV to hear from ya. _

**Undercover  
**_By: CowgirlUSA  
_**Chapter 8-Where Were You, When the World Stopped Turning**

My world was white. From top to bottom, white. Such a blinding color that I had to blink several times from the brightness that shone at me. Blinking, I moved my hands up to rub my sore eyes, problem was, I noticed that they could not move, nor could any of my body, in fact, I couldn't see any objects except white. Nothing. Screaming, though no sound came forth, in fact, the place was extremely quiet, and I struggled with all my might to free myself.

A small pain was felt in my arm, as my thrashing became more wild. My body soon became too heavy, even my sheer determination couldn't keep my arms and legs rising and falling. Shaking my head from side to side, I tried desperately to open my eyes that were groggily shutting without my permission. I could hear my breathing, steady, and my heartbeat sounded through the room, beating, beating, constantly. My eyes slowly shut, and I was lost in the black nothingness I had grew accustom too over the last few hours.

888888888888888

My world was nothing but a void, a void that never ended yet never began. I knew I was awake, in fact I could hear nurses or doctors, or somebody moving around me with great haste. Though I could not see them, yet I knew my eyes were open, I could feel cool air hit them, drying them. In fact, to prove it all, I could hear Uub talking to me, though I couldn't tell where he was.

"Um, let me see, Pan you better wake up soon, its hard talking without anyone answering," I heard him comment, and I mentally chuckled, he still believed me to be asleep. What a baka!

"How long have you been there?" I asked, and I knew I had startled him for he took in a sharp breath of air when my voice cut through the stillness.

"Awhile. And how long have you been listening to me babble on like a complete idiot?" Uub questioned, probably irritated that I had been mocking him.

"Not long, I just woke," I chuckled, he really could be quit funny, though it was usually at his expense more than anything else.

"Man, I must seem like a complete dork," Uub grumbled, growling that I should've told him I was awake.

"Yeah, you do, but I still luv ya anyways," I teased, as he glared at me, though he smiled in return anyways.

"So, how ya feeling?" he questioned, looking at me I suppose, but I wasn't sure, but I did know the question was directed at me.

"Everything's white," I answered, moving my head to where I heard his voice coming from, which was directly by my right side.

"Well, duh, it is a hospital you know," Uub commented, stating the obvious, I even figured that one out.

"Yes, I know that! I mean, everything is nothing but a white void," I explained, hoping he would understand.

"What are you saying?" I could tell he was nervous by the way his voice shook, what could be running through his head?

"I'm saying, that I can't see Uub, I can't see anything!" I cried out, scared as to why this was happening.

"Oh god," he whispered out as the scraping of the chair legs was heard scraping against the tiled floor. "Nurse! We need some help!"

The sound of heels hitting the ground at a rapid pace was heard by all, as the nurse entered the room and ran to the bed. Picking up my arm, she checked the pulse of my heart, counting down in her head. Sticking a thermometer into my mouth, she listened to my breathing through a stethoscope. Sighing angrily, she yanked the device out of my mouth and huffed when depositing the cover to the thing into the trash can.

"Is this some kind of sick joke!" the nurse screamed fuming, thinking that Uub had been making a joke for laughs about there being something wrong.

"No, mam, she said she couldn't see," Uub tried his best to remain respectful, but his voice shook with fury.

"Oh my," the nurse commented, and the sound of her hurried steps grew fainter, but the yelling of staff members grew closer.

"What seems to be the trouble nurse?" a deep voice asked as I heard some sort of click go off and then my white world got even brighter.

"The boy over there says that this young lady said she couldn't see," the nurse told the man, who I assumed was the doctor.

"Is this correct, sir?" the doctor asked, still causing the ferocious light to be in my hurting eyes, blinking, I tried to rid the ache that was forming in my head.

"Yeah, that's practically what she said," Uub replied, worry lacing his every word.

"Okay, miss, I'm going to ask you to follow my finger, alright?" the doctor told me, and I nodded my head in reply. I didn't see anything, which I wasn't surprised at, I couldn't even see the people's faces in the room, so how could I see his hand.

"Alright, I think we have a problem. Miss? Now, I want you to tell me how many fingers I'm holding up," he instructed, and I shook my head, it was useless.

"This is what I was afraid of, I'm not going to sugar coat it for you hun, we've got ourselves a bit of a problem. You see, though your eyes are reacting to light, they seem to be unresponsive to anything else, which I'm sure you are well aware of. Now, I'm going to try and treat this, but, there is the possibility that you will remain blind," he explained, and I could tell he was remorseful for this fact.

"I realize this, just do whatever you can, please," I told him, not letting any of my emotions play out.

He left, for his presence left my side, and was replaced my Uub's friendly ki that I had grown use too. Smiling, I acknowledged his presence by nodding my head in his direction, and then turning my head away, I stared ahead. His comforting hand now rested on my elbow as I felt the emotions weighing down upon me, I wanted to cry. I wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. I wanted to scream out, I wanted to run, I wanted to escape. I wanted too. But, I didn't.

I don't know how to describe it, the feeling of not seeing, of being lost, and their no hope of escaping the environment around you. Unlike others, if they didn't like their surroundings, they could just hop up and leave, I am stuck. The whiteness is so thick that it almost looked like fog, or, something tangible, in which you could reach out and hold in your arms. I held my hand in front of my face, hoping that something would be picked up, nothing was seen, and I felt my mouth grow dry.

The room was silent which added to my annoyance, not only could I not see, now the room was quiet, there was absolutely nothing to keep me entertained. I could still feel the dread in the pit of my stomach, and my mind wondered to my family and friends back at home. _Did they miss me? I'm sure they did, no, I know they do, I just wish they were here._

Someone entered the room, and right away I knew it was the doctor, when I heard Uub rise from his seat on the bed. Walking off, I sensed the doctor near, and trembled slightly, I hated doctors. Waiting, I felt a cool substance hit my closed eye lids, it was gooey and sticky, shivering, I tried not to open my eyes. Two small circular pad were put on my eyes next, pressing the medicine closer to my hurt eyes. The next thing was a wrap was wrapped around my eyes and head, so that it secured everything in place. Scowling, I shook my head, I didn't like the feeling of this stuff, it felt constrictive, which really put me on nerve.

Relaxing, I used all my other senses to explore the hospital around me. The children's ward was filled to the very brink, most of them were playing, not realizing the danger they were in, and yet some laid on their beds, and you could tell they were waiting on death's front door. The nursery had but three newborns which were all healthy, or as far as I cold tell, their ki's weren't weak or anything. Next, I checked out the older patients rooms, which was filled with disease, some of them dying, others no longer able to register anything in their brains.

"Uub?" I asked, listening to his footsteps reach the side of my bed and he put his hand on my cold arm.

"What is it Pan?" he questioned, his grip slightly squeezing my goose-bump lined skin that shook from the cold.

"Nothing really, I just don't like not being able to see," I simply stated, wanting to desperately look out the window in the room which every hospital room had.

"Yeah, I'm sure it sucks...so, what's it like to see nothing but darkness?" Uub curiously wondered.

"Darkness? I'm not lost in black, I'm lost in white. Nothing but blinding white," I explained, sighing as a reaction to the exasperation in my being.

"Oh? Curious, I always thought it was supposed to be really dark," he replied, obviously thinking about what kind of world I was stuck in. "Oh, look! Supper's here!"

"Huh? Its that time already?" I asked, astonished that it was time to eat already, though my stomach didn't object to the idea.

"Yeah, here's yours. Can you manage?" Uub stated and the wondered, I merely nodded my head in response, there was no way I was going to look that helpless.

I ate rather easily, well, by that I mean I didn't spill everything and I found my mouth easily, but whoever said hospital food was alright was mistaking, this stuff was just plain gross. The stuff was so bland that I could of ate sand and thought it had more taste, AND, the texture was something I don't even want to go into, but I will anyways. The slimy feel of that stuff going down your throat would make even my grandfather and uncle hurl, and that's saying quite a lot from those two, I mean, they have stomachs of lead.

Choking, I shoved the tray away, I wasn't that hungry yet, maybe I could get Uub to sneak me in something. Sighing, I laid back and rested my tired head upon the cushioned yet disgustingly clean smell of the pillow. I pulled the crisp blankets closer, everything was just sooooooo uncomfortable, but nonetheless, I fell asleep quite quickly, ignoring everything that went on around me, and for once, the blinding white was gone. It was dark, and I was glad for that.

One sound woke me from my slumber, one sound that I prayed to never to hear again. The sound of a falling building. I knew it wasn't real, I knew it was on television, but the reality of it all still scared me. And the song that played, sent chills up my spine, a lonesome singer playing a song in the remembrance of those gone, those yet to be found, those lying in the hospital, and those who walked away.

I pictured everyone at home, tears streaming down their swollen eyes, red streaks forever etched on their flushed cheeks. I could see them in the living room of Capsule Corps, huddled together, thinking I was dead, never to return to them. I could picture each of them, trying to forget, delving into their work, inventing, cooking, training, teaching, and shopping. How did they react that day, I could only imagine.

I couldn't imagine someone still being stuck under the tons of stone and metal, underneath where there was hardly any air, where you were encased, not able to move in the slightest. Did my family know I was still alive? And how many actually pulled through? Was the man who saved us still alright, I hoped he was. Without hesitating, I sighed, and holding back the tears, prayed to whatever Lord that is up above for guidance, hope, faith, strength, and protection for those who needed it the most.

All those terrible images from the plane crash came swarming back. The jolt of impact, the screaming of frightened teens, guns of the hijackers, the dying gasps of those around us, the blood spilt from the dead, the plane tearing apart, the quick pace of my heart, the labored breathing of my lungs, the seering pain, and the flames that came from the depths of Hell.

Silent tears fell, no matter how I tried to stop them, they came, and I thanked whoever that I was alone in the room. I can't recall how guilty I felt at the fact that I survived, and the others, besides Uub, died practically on impact. Their fragile bodies unable to withstand the amount of force thrown at them, the crumbling of the walls sealing their ultimate doom.

Every single time of the day, I keep replaying it over, thinking that it had to be a nightmare, one where I would wake up from and find myself in the comforts of my home. And the next day I could drag Trunks off to train, while I told him about the horrible thing my mind conjured up. But I couldn't, and wouldn't. It happened, no matter how much I liked to pretend otherwise.

I wiped the stray tears that had fell, and hoped that my bandages weren't soaked enough to notice. I didn't want to talk about why they were damp with tears, I just wanted to be alone, alone to think of what I was going to do next. I could either go home, or stay here, a decision I was not looking forward to making.

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"Alright, Miss. Son, we're going to remove the bandages now. Keep your eyes closed until I instruct you to do differently," the doctor commanded, and I did as he directed me to do.

The bandaging came off slowly, him carefully unraveling the white appendages from my head, the pad with medicine lessening in pressure. Once removed, he put the wrap aside, where to I know not, but the sound of his knuckles hitting a hard surface sounded in my ears. The pad on my right eye fell from my closed lid once he placed his fingers upon it, the left eye pad following suit. A cloth of some-sort wiped the sticky gel of medicine from my lids, the rubbing gentle yet firm as if wanting to make sure every speck of stuff from my skin.

"Okay, Miss. Son, now, I want you to open your eyes very slowly. Take your time, we don't want to rush this," I nodded to the doctors order, and very slowly my lids parted, my breath coming in shallow gasps, as I discovered the results.

888888888888888888888

A/N: I know it may a bit shorter that usual, but my family is all really sick and all. See, in a two week time span, I have been sick, my mom has been sick, my grandpa has been really sick ending up in the hospital, my grandma had knee surgery, me and my dad get extra, extra chores around the farm, the sheep started lambing, and my seven year old sister was put into the hospital. Plus, now, my dad who was the only one who has been able to help me with the extra work, is coming down with the flu. This has been two weeks from Hell.

Ok peeps, thisso short, only 9 pages, again please try to understand, I'm really struggling. I'll try to update sooner, but don't get your hopes up. Please review, I could really use it. Thank you so much. See ya!

CowgirlUSA


	9. Mind Games

A/N: Thank you to Trupan, Purple-Punk, yuki san1, Silver Shiko, and Fujiko for remembering my family, it means soooo much. Thanks to all who reviewed, just for reviewing, it helps as well.

Disclaimer: Ok, here's one of my rants, I don't think these things necessary. I mean do you honestly think I would share Trunks at all if he were mine. No, I wouldn't, so obviously it's NOT mine. And really, do you think anyone in their right minds would right fanfiction on their own creation. Doubt it.

**Purple-Punk: **_Thank you soooo much for remembering my family, it was really helpful. And I know it was short, but I just couldn't write anymore, way too tired. Again, thank you for reviewing and remembering it means a lot. Catcha Laters, sista!_

**Trupan: **_As I mentioned earlier, thank you for remembering. And I don't think I am really rushin' it, in fact I think I've been keeping you guys waiting for way too long. I hope you can forgive me. I do think that everyone is completely well now, so hopefully things will return to normal. Much Luv!_

**shadow-mistress: **_No, not even a little, I just don't think it would fit with my story. And yes they are really good friends that would defend each other to the death, a friendship I think we all would want. Thanks, I don't try to stray too far from the original character, but I still try to throw in my part as well. I'm really glad you don't mind reviewing, it means a lot. Review again please!_

**bmrdbgt: **_Yes, do call Goku, Vegeta just doesn't respect his superiors. Again, you definitely put a smile on my face, it is really refreshing to get a laugh. Thank you for the review, oh, and Vegeta, you can't blast me away, for you are in my story as well, and its not to hard to, you know, cleverly say bye-bye. Hehehe. Much thanks, and review again._

**Fujiko: **_Yeah, your week sounds like it sucks too. And she should be released from the hospital soon. I know it was kinda evil letting all you guys hang like that, but I thought what better place to end it. I mean, it kept you interested, didn't it? Well, please review again, and thanks for remembering._

**Amy Debeij: **_Ok, your new, so I'll try to explain what's going on. One, Uub and Pan just met on the plane. You see, there never was the whole ordeal with Uub and Goku training, because I decided it didn't fit. So, since they just met, and he doesn't know her family so he can't call. Also, the doctors can't let them know since all they know is that she is Miss. Son, they have know idea about anything else. Now, the bond doesn't work that way in my stories. You see, the only way Trunks would of known about her being alive or dead was if he couldn't sense her ki, just like everyone else, and it is so low and so far away that they can't tell. So they automatically assume she has died. Now, the bond allows the two to talk to each other telepathically, take energy from one another when needed, and feel each others pain if they are near the other. Now, when they are mated, everything is magnified, and they can then heal each other from injury unless they are just a few seconds from death. Also, if one mate dies, so does the other, unless, they have already had offspring, and so the alive mate will take care of them until the child reaches eighteen, and then the other mate will pass away. Understand? If you don't, then don't be afraid to ask. Thanks for reviewing, please do so again._

**AnonymousGrrl: **_Sorry, but I just had too, I couldn't resist. And thanks for liking the story, it means a lot to me. If you get the chance please review again so I can hear your opinions._

**Silver Shiko: **_Thanks, I think everyone is on the mend, as far as I can tell anyways. We're just really tired, but everything else is on the way to recovery, I hope. Thanks for understanding and all, I'm glad you like the story. Please review!_

**blaz: **_Thanks, I'm glad you like it, it is wonderful to hear from you guys. Please review again if you can._

**yuki san1: **_Thanks for understanding about it being hard to update and what my family and I are going through, it means a lot. And everyone is pretty much better, for now, and I hope it remains this way. Yeah, I had to keep you guys in suspense just because I gotta keep you interested, I mean besides where would be the fun if I didn't leave people guessing. Man, I'm evil! Well, thanks for reviewing. Please do so again._

**babex2xsweet: **_Sorry about the cliffhanger but it just kind of seemed like a perfect place to stop it. Well, here's your update you wanted. Please review again!_

**Tormented Angel of Sadness: **_Wow! You really know how to stroke my ego! Thank you ever soo much, you could not believe what a stupid grin I had on after I read your review. I just love it when people enjoy my work, it makes the writing worth it. And I am reminded of why I want to become professional. Thanks, please review again._

**Killer of all Hentai's. BWAHA: **_Thanks, I love to hear that you guys think I am a good writer, it really boosts my esteem. You know, makes me want to keep writing. But I doubt I'm too good, there are a lot better authors out there, but it means a lot anyways. Thanks! Review!_

**Megan Consoer: **_Yes, I can continue this story, I don't plan to give up on it, I don't give up on any of my ideas. Thank you for your review, it means a whole bunch. Please comment next time as well._

**Undercover  
**_By: CowgirlUSA  
_**Chapter 9- Mind Games**

Bra crept up on the three unsuspecting figures of her brother, her crush, and the enemy that she had grown to hate with such passion that she felt like making him break a nail. Gritting her teeth together, she tried to stay quiet amongst the dried brown grass that hid her from view. Watching with fear as her brother, and Goten talked pleasantly with the alien freak. Her mind raced, what could she do? If they caught her, it would be over for herself, if only Pan were here, she'd know what to do!

Desperately looking at the three, she begged Dende for an answer, _should she run, hoping that they don't see her? They probably would spot her right away, but what was a girl to do? _Her hand running through her blue shoulder length hair, Bra gazed thoughtfully at the alien that was supposed to have died years ago. There was only one thing to do, sneak around in the tall brown grass, praying to whoever is up there for safety and security.

Taking a deep breath, Bra crouched as low to the ground as she could, she scurried across the dirt as fast as she slender legs could take her. Her heart was beating in her ears, the blood rushing through her body, the adrenaline searing and pushing it's way throughout her.

The ground was ruff, the tall grass held many small thorned weeds within it's shadows. Bra's face held many small nicks from the nearly invisible daggers, each just as sharp as the next. Her hands stung from the dry, crumbling soil, tiny indentions on her uncalloused hands. Rocks seemed to pop out of the ground from nowhere, reaching out as if lost souls searching for the light.

She wanted to cry out in frustration, she wanted to call out for help, in fact, she even wanted to go rip that smug look off Freeza's face, yes, Bra was extremely angry if she wanted to fight him. But though she hadn't inherited the intelligence that her mother and brother possessed, she knew that it would be certain death if she let them know that she was here.

"Gohan!" Bra almost hit herself, for the warrior that stood before her had identical red eyes to the others.

Whoops! Immediately Bra got to her feet, if she could only push herself a little farther, maybe, just maybe, she could reach Vegeta. Though, as a cold tail wrapped itself around her thin waist, her hopes were quickly dashed to nothing. His vile breath filled her nose and made her gag with disgust. His soulless eyes sent chills of dread up her spine, and no matter how she struggled, his grip remained firm.

"Well, what did you find Gohan?" Freeza chuckled as he lifted the girl higher up so he could stare directly into her blue eyes.

Bra squirmed, fear evident in her features as the monster before her started to feel her curves. She hissed in agony, his caresses hurt and disgusted her to no end. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, running down the side of her face and dripping onto her red shirt. Screaming, she sent all of the Saiyan males to cringe and take a step back, but Freeza just smirked, and continued on his mission.

"Um, sir?" a hesitant voice halted Freeza's assault on Bra's young body as he turned to see who had interrupted him.

"What do you want!" Freeza yelled out, enraged at the Saiyan who had spoken just moments before.

"Please let her go," Goten's voice came out loud and strong, he wasn't being informal to the creature, just trying to stop him.

"Was that a threat boy!" Bra quickly dropped to the ground, blood seeped out of the wound that had appeared on her stomach, the place where his tail had been placed.

"No, Freeza, but if you do not let her be, I will make it one," Goten's face became hard, his stance took on one of protection, and he stared right into the dark eyes of Freeza.

"Why you!" Freeza charged at the male, wanting desperately to sink his hands into the boy's flesh and feel his blood run out unto the ground.

Freeza charged at the prepared Goten, though anyone could tell that the Saiyan was clearly outmatched in every shape and form. Preparing himself, his eyes glowing an even brighter red, Goten flipped into the air, completely missing the punch Freeza had aimed for him. Quickly recovering from this, Freeza turned around automatically and kicked the male Saiyan in the small of the back, causing the victim to fall to the ground.

Smirking, Freeza walked to the fallen warrior and pulled his up by the collar of his shirt. Goten looked on, his head held high, even though he knew that his time was up. Chuckling, Freeza rejoiced in the feel of victory, soon, very soon, he would be able to feel this Saiyan's blood dripping from his body.

"GOTEN!" Bra cried out, her body trembling in fright, her eyes wide and pools of tears in their depths, already they were falling down her flushed cheeks.

"Akumaitokosen!" the yell of an attack caused all of the ones on the ground to look up into the sky. Flying directly in front of the sun's light was Trunks, his orbs clear blue, and a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of plastered on his face.

The wave of energy flew towards Freeza, quickly dropping Goten, the monster laughed, thinking that the attack would hit Goten and kill him. The energy flew to the young Saiyan, striking him directly, the dust flying up and Bra's breath hitched, how could he be gone? Trunks turned to Freeza, readying for a battle to the death.

Freeza shot towards the lavender haired man, and sent a punch directly at the man's chin, forcing his head to the side and his body to move back slightly. Turning his head back, Trunks brought his hand up to wipe away the small stream of blood that escaped his mouth, then with a smile, kicked Freeza in the stomach, and before his body could sail up to far in the air, his elbow slammed down in the alien's back, knocking the air from his lungs.

A crater formed where Freeza landed, the rocks and dust filling the air in a dense fog like substance. Coughing slightly, Bra froze in amazement, the screen of debris had been enough to hide Freeza's approach her way. Crawling backwards, she struggled to flee from her spot on the ground, without much luck though. Scowling, Freeza held out his finger in his famous attack, directing the attack directly towards the half Saiyan's heart.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" a male voice yelled out as a blue streak of energy hit Freeza in the chest, sending his sprawling backwards.

"Who? Gohan?" Bra turned to see a normal Gohan, his face grim, and his hands still held out from the attack.

Nodding his head her way, Gohan stepped forward, his eyes looking at Freeza who had once again reappeared. Behind him, Trunks was leaning against a rock formation, an excited aura emitting from his body. Looking around almost frantically, Freeza once again saw Bra unprotected since Gohan had moved away from her form. Smirking, Freeza made his move, completely surprising the two Saiyans.

Landing directly in front of the Saiyan princess, his chuckling filled her ears and made her heart beat faster and faster. Raising his hand, Freeza got ready to hit the girl and send her flying, ultimately meaning her doom. Swinging, his hand hit something very hard, and with an astonished look, stared directly into two cobalt eyes.

Stepping backwards quickly, he looked frightened of the one who had stepped forward, still standing in front of the female, making sure of her safety. Shaking his head in disbelief, Freeza held out his hands in a defensive reaction, receiving laughter from the three warriors.

"Did you really think you could win Freeza?" Gohan asked, his dark eyes alight with amusement.

"I am the prince of Saiyans, did you think you could beat someone like me?" Trunks questioned, stepping away from the cliff he was leaning on, and powering up to Super Saiyan 3.

Following his example Gohan powered up to his full potential, followed almost immediately by Goten, who stood with Bra behind him. All three males walked forwards, circling the alien, effectively blocking him from escape.

"Big Bang Attack!" Trunks held out his palm, shooting out a large attack of ki towards the injured Freeza.

"Double Tsuihikidan!" Gohan shot out the blasts put of his hands, directing both beams towards the alien.

"Galactica Donut!" Goten raged forth a energy blast that he and Trunks had learned when they had been fused together several years ago.

All three blasts hit the creature head on, burning his flesh from his bones. Freeza's dying screams echoed throughout the rocky land, scaring Bra slightly from the horrific sound. Racing to Goten's side, she held onto his arm, trying to seek comfort from the warrior.

Glancing down at his side, Goten smiled and wrapped his arm around Bra's shoulders, comforting her from the sight. Breathing deeply, Bra snuggled into the embrace gleefully, rejoicing in the feel of having him embracing her and holding her body close to his.

"Let's go home guys," Trunks announced, bringing all of them out of the reveries and back into reality.

Nodding their heads, they powered down from what they had been, the two brother's hair returning to midnight black, and Trunks' turning back into its peculiar lavender hue. The two brothers looked at one another, they had never seen their prince so powerful, didn't even know a half-Saiyan could reach that stage. For the longest time thinking they were limited, never able to come anywhere near as powerful as their fathers did, but the one that stood before them was well on his way.

Lifting into the air, Bra clinging to Goten as he flew for the both of them, the group streaked across the sky, heading to Capsule Corps, where they would rejoice in the victory of Freeza's defeat. Though all knew it would be a hollow victory, one of them was gone, for good.

Landing in the back lawn of Capsule Corps, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra walked wordlessly onto the wooden deck. Their faces were a mix of grief and gratefulness. The tyrant was gone, never to harm another living soul, but, their hearts still ached for the one that would never see another victory of battle, never take credit for another one of their doings. She was gone, for good. They just couldn't risk a wish on the Black Star Dragonballs for anything.

Gohan was the first to recover, and step forwards into the mansion. The sliding glass doors shut behind him, allowing the others to grieve on their own in privacy. Collapsing into the nearest chair, Trunks looked down at his hands, how could he go on? He had never felt this much sorrow, not even when his father had died in the attempt to save the Earth from Majin Buu.

Goten sat quietly next to his friend, giving Trunks his presence, hoping that would be some sort of comfort in the least. He, too, looked at his hands, scarred, and calloused from the days and nights of fighting for the world. He wasn't sure if his friend could make it through this one, make it through this defeat alive or not. He could remember each time Trunks had overcome any obstacles thrown his way. He overcame the Majin Buu battle, the Tuffle Baby, the trio of robot mercenary robots Nezi, Ribet, and Bizu, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy-Dr. Myuu's henchman and one of the masterminds of the Luud Robot, Cell-during the Cell Games, though he was very young and his future self was there, Dolltalki, the Para Para Brothers, Dr. Gero, Dr. Myuu, Eis Shenron, Haze Shenron, Naturon Shenron, Nuova Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, Rage Shenron, Syn Shenron, General Rildo, Ledgic, Lord Don Kee, Luud, Super 17, and last but not least, the funny incident with Zoonama.

Bra looked gloomily at her brother, something was eating away at him, as it was too all, but more so him. She had never been particularly close to her sibling, he had always left her in the dust in everything, but now, her heart went out to him. And all she wanted to do at the moment was to comfort the man, let him cry on her shoulders as real family would.

"Trunks, everything will be alright, I promise. Right Goten?" Bra looked at her saddened brother, could anyone pull him out of his depression. Yes, there was one, but, she was dead.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right, of course everything will be just great!" Goten chimed up, smiling and rubbing the back of his muscular neck.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Trunks looked down sorrowfully, though couldn't help the somewhat grin that spread across his face at their efforts.

Nothing more was said, Goten and Bra were at a loss for words, there was nothing they could say or do to change what has happened or help him through it. Understanding his need to be alone, the two left the lavender locked man on his own, whether or not he could survive with the knowledge of her passing was beyond them.

8888888888888888888

The sinking of the sun hardly registered in Trunks' mind, the wind ruffled his hair into his ocean eyes. He could hardly think, he just sat, and let the giant world pass him by. He hardly even noticed he wasn't alone anymore, he didn't even know when Goku had decided to join him on the deck, but he was there with him.

"Goku?" Trunks' tired and weary voice echoed through the serene atmosphere of the setting sun.

"What is it Trunks?" Goku turned his attention away from the falling glowing orb, and looked at the dismayed prince before him.

"What are we going to do?" Trunks asked, removing his head from his hands and looking at the pure blooded Saiyan across from him.

"Well, we've lost..." Goku started, but was quickly cut off by Trunks' steady voice.

"No, Goku, I meant what are we going to do about the new enemies. The ones we saw the ship of, you know as well as I, that it will be nearly impossible to beat them without her, in fact, I'm sure it is not going to turn out good without her fighting skills," Trunks told his fears to the grown male, maybe he could ease the pince's growing fears.

"Trunks, you need to pull yourself out of this depressed state of yours, because without you, we don't stand a chance," Goku voiced out, almost trying to order the young man out of his grief.

"I can't Goku," Trunks told him, and Goku knew that this wasn't just someone saying this because of the overwhelming grief, which Trunks had, but this was a very sincere truth, if Goku didn't tell him, Trunks would indeed perish.

"Listen Trunks, I'm going to tell you something, something that myself and Vegeta only know, well, except now you will too. Anyways, Trunks, Pan is alive. Her and this boy are the only survivors of that plane. They are safe in a hospital in America receiving treatment for their injuries," Goku watched as relief washed over Trunks' features.

"Wait, if Pan is in the hospital, receiving treatment, then that means they might notice her Saiyan blood!" Trunks stood up frantically, what would the doctors do if they found out about their heritage.

"Don't worry Trunks, Bulma pulled a few strings, and everything is well," Goku watched Trunks return to his seat, a long sigh rushing past his lips.

"But, don't the others deserve to know?" Trunks' scowled now, he couldn't believe that Goku and his father were keeping such important information away from the others.

"No, if they know, then they will want to bring her back home, and Trunks, she can't come home yet. If she does, her powers won't be fully developed, and if those monsters find her before then, well, let's just say we will no longer have to worry about our tomorrows," Goku sighed out, it was of great importance that her life was kept a secret.

"Alright Goku, I won't tell a single soul," Trunks promised, shaking hands with the black haired warrior, and the two watched the brim of the fading sun fall back behind the far off hills.

888888888888888888888

"Well, can you see Pan?" Uub asked excitedly, staring at the girl still lying in her bed.

I couldn't believe it, was this supposed to be this way? It wasn't exactly what I had been expecting, but I guess there was nothing they could do about that. Tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes, and I could taste the salty liquid on my tongue when it fell unto my parted lips.

"Oh Uub! I can see!" my eyes were joyous, the relief evident on each of my features.

"I'm glad to hear this, Miss. Son," the doctor congratulated, and I felt the starting of a smile spread across my face.

"Yeah, well, I can't see perfectly yet, just outlines and shadows. Everything is just really dark, but I can tell light from dark, and where there are objects. That is how it is supposed to be, right doctor?" I did want to make sure that this wasn't some kind of sick joke played upon me by the gods. Giving me just a taste of sight before they ripped it away again.

"Yes, Pan, this is exactly how it is supposed to be," I could feel his hand placed upon my shoulder, and I felt happy for the first time in a long while.

8888888888888888888

A/N: I finally got this chapter done with, and let me tell you, it took forever. I'm not very proud of my fighting scene with Freeza, but I hope it was moderate. It is kind of hard for me to write battle scenes unless it is just one person beating up on another person, and that other person not able to defend their self.

Please review so I can write the next chapter! See ya!

CowgirlUSA


	10. 18, and Homeward Bound

A/N: Hi everyone! What's up? I'm in a really good mood right now, and have no idea why. Oh wait, yes I do, Toonami and Adult Swim comes on tonight! YAY! (Wrote on Saturdayduh!)

Oh yeah! On 6/11/05, I totally celebrated my year anniversary with this site, everyone jump up and down. Anyways, I'm starting to feel really bad since I've been here this long, and still no story has been completed. I'm sorry!

Responses to my wonderful reviewers...

**shadow-mistress: **_Well, I really do want to tell you when Pan will grow into her powers, but you know, it wouldn't be as fun. So, you're just going to have to keep reading. Yes, I do absolutely love your reviews, it means so much to me. _

**bmrdbgt: **_Run, Trunks and Pan! Again, you kept me laughing, You definitely have a unique way of reviewing, and I love it. It makes me smile and laugh every time I read another one. Thanks for reviewing, it means bunches and bunches._

**Purple-Punk: **_Yes, the world, is a itty bit better. But I have to say, compared to the other bad dudes, Freeza is like a little toy soldier. Which is not good for our Saiyans, but what would be the fun it if I made the battle easy. Yes, and I'm sure you all knew I would not let Pan remain blind, though I did think about it. I was going to have her be blind, but then in the future or something when she saw Trunks again, he would heal her or something. But I decided against it. I hope you like the newest chapter. Catcha on the flip side!_

**babex2xsweet: **_Yes, I finally update. I feel so ashamed that I kept everyone waiting, but I've had some problems that I'm fighting. I would rather not say what right at the moment, but maybe I'll let you all know later on._

**crazie-foe-u: **_Here's your update you wanted. I hope it is up to your expectations. _

**youigy hunter:**_ I'm glad my story kept you on the edge of your seat, and I am so happy that you like the story. I hope that I can keep writing just as well. _

**DBZAngelX: **_Long time no see! I was so happy when you finally updated. I'm glad that you found the story as well. I'm also glad to hear from ya again. _

Now, without further ado, I present you with the next conclusion of the story...

**Undercover  
**_By: CowgirlUSA  
_**Chapter 10-18, And Homeward Bound**

"_I now would like to present to you, the graduating class of 2005!"_

That line kept playing over and over through my head. I was done. School was completely over for me. I would never have to worry about studying for a huge exam, never would I worry about completing a project on time, and best of all, no more school lunches. But still, to awake each morning at ten o'clock, and not worry that you are late to class is an awesome feeling, something I have been waiting for since I came here four years ago this September.

Rising from my ruffled bed, I looked out the opened windows of my white room. America was beautiful, but I couldn't wait to go home. To see everyone's faces again was something I had been waiting for, for a very long time. I am sure there will be a huge party thrown by none other than Bulma herself as Vegeta sits in the background and grumbles about how stupid this is. I loved those gatherings, I mean, I will get to see everyone again.

"PAN! HELP!" Uub's voice carried into my room, and I rolled my eyes, he was completely hopeless.

"What is it now?" I walked out of my room, sensing for his ki, trying to locate what part of the house he was in.

I finally found him in the kitchen, standing before the sink with a very frustrated look on his dark face. His eyes were angry and exhausted, as he stared in my direction, and I cocked my head in a curious fashion. What had put him in such a state? His forehead was scrunched up into wrinkles of concentration as his mouth slightly pouted.

Shrugging my shoulders, I made my way over to his figure, and the sight I saw sent me laughing. His thumb had become quite stuck in the kitchen sink's faucet. Water was seeping out from around the edge, his thumb very wrinkled with the constant exposure to the moisture. Shaking my head, I grabbed a hold of his hand and tugged with all my might. Frustrated, I looked at the still nonmoving appendage lodged in the metal object. There was only one way to get this job done.

"Hey, Uub, one question," I stood next to him, watching as he moved his hand as far as he could from side to side, and up and down.

"Huh?" his eyes looked at my straight form with curiosity, his face confused, and his head slightly leaning to the right.

"How did you get your thumb stuck in there?" I looked at him with a smirk, this was going to be good.

"Well, you see, you know how it has been leaking for awhile?" Nodding my head, he continued with his explanation as his face grew darker and darker with his ever growing blush. "Well, I thought that I could stop it, and, so, I tried fixing it."

"By sticking your thumb in it? Brilliant!" I cried sarcastically, and he looked away, trying to hide from my heated gaze.

"No, that didn't come til later. See, I found some tools downstairs, and, I kind of tried taking a wrench to tighten the thing. Well, that didn't exactly work, so I got frustrated, and there was a hammer in reach, and I hit it repeatedly," his eyes sought mine, and I lowered my eyebrows at him, while my hands flew to my hips. The imbecile!

"Oh, so you thought that would fix it, huh?" his form backed as far away as he possibly could from where he stood.

"Well, no, I was just really upset. Anyways, that only caused the water to gush out, so in a panic, since I knew your temper, I thought maybe I could hide it. Problem was, I got my thumb stuck with no hope of getting it back out on my own," shaking my head, I smiled, Uub was the only person I knew who would try something like that.

Powering up, my black hair turning golden I stood behind the slightly flustered man. My once straight hair was now wavy, and a stronger aura flowed out from me in huge waves. Hair falling down below my shoulders, I reminisced about the time when I first transformed, and was surprised to find that my hair did not stand on end like the others. But could you blame me for being surprised, I am the first female Saiyan to actually transform.

Grabbing hold of his wrist, I tried to be as careful as I could, I didn't want to brake it, which would be ever so easy to do. Gripping the counter top firmly, to steady myself as I pulled, we tugged together. Inch by slow inch, the thumb slipped its way out of the old, antique pipe. Water sprayed everywhere. Glaring, I threw his hand to the side, and walked my way over to the phone, trying to look up the number for the plumber.

Grabbing a towel off the kitchen table, Uub rubbed his hands dry absentmindedly. His concentration solely directed at the woman in front of him. He wondered when they would return to Japan, as far as he was concerned, leaving this house would be the best thing to ever happen. Patting his pocket soothingly, he felt the faint outline of the already boughten ticket, he was ready, but she had yet to get one. What was stopping her?

Looking for the number, I searched frantically as a good sized puddle formed on the hard wood floor. We couldn't afford any damage at the moment. If we wanted this place sold, we had to keep it in top condition, which was quite hard when you live with a knucklehead such as Uub. A faint smile formed on my parted lips as I dialed the number, and digressed to my original level of power.

"Hello?"

"My name's Son Pan, and unfortunately my kitchen faucet is spraying water everywhere. Our floor is already under an inch."

"Yes."

Listing our address, I said my goodbyes and hung up the aged wall phone that had been around for what seemed like hundreds of years. The plastic gleamed in the kitchen light, reflecting the florescent bulb's dull glow. Feet squishing noisily, water seeping into my soaked socks with each step I took. This was a mess, and with the house up for sale in one week, which I still have neglected to tell Uub, we were going to have to pull together and get this place ready. We're toast!

888888**Three Weeks Later**88888888

"Bye house!" I called out of the passenger side window of Uub's midnight black mustang, the house had sold the very first week we put it on the market, and now we were headed home.

It seemed as if I was living in a dream. Just yesterday I had spoken with Grandma Chi Chi, mama and daddy, and then Bulma, announcing that Uub and I would be home shortly. Of course they had never meant Uub first hand, but through the years of talking back and forth, Uub and my family had got to know each other as well as they possibly could. Heck, my dad even loved him, I'm sure if he didn't have a family already, my parents would have tried and adopting him.

"You're insane, you know that?" the baritone voice of Uub breaking me out of my musings, he had a knack for doing that.

"Yeah, I know, but you love me anyways," shaking his head, he started the engine, revving the vehicle to life, and we both waved goodbye to our home.

With the windows rolled down, I let the wind whip my hair about my face, the smell of fresh rained on pines filling my senses. I watched the scenery fly by, beautiful hills of green with cattle or sometimes the occasional horse grazing. Then there were the fields with the growing corn or soybeans, and maybe with freshly mown hay, I would never regret moving out into the country with Uub, it was stunning.

A farmer was out on his Allis Chalmers XT 190, raking up the mown hay into a neat heap of a row. Another Allis Chalmers followed close behind, a bailer hooked to the back of it, and the lines of hay would roll into the bailer, looking as if the machine was eating it whole. Then, when there was enough, the back part of it would lift, and a freshly made bail would appear, almost like magic.

To say the least, I was kind of doing to miss this place, it was beautiful and quaint. The neighbors were people you could really count on if the need arose, and there were always some kind of fund-raiser for some needy family that was being held in the community's park. Sometimes I wished that the big cities could pull together like the small town's could, then maybe there wouldn't be so much killing and violence.

Sighing, I couldn't help but fall into a state of melancholy, though I was excited about being reunited, I would miss the freedom, and the place I called home for such a long time. Shaking my head from side to side, I tried to rid myself of such depressing thoughts, in a mere two days, I would be knocking on my parents' house, and be enveloped into their strong embrace.

Try as I might, I couldn't get the thought of riding in a plane again out of my head. But not just that, I would have to switch airplanes at various airports, it was a scary thought. Suddenly, I noticed, that my skin felt ice cold, the hot burning heat of sun not able to break through the frozen shield that seemed to form around my goose-bumped arm.

Looking my way, Uub read the many thoughts that floated across my face, how he had become so good at it, I would never know. Knowing that unease I was feeling, he slipped his large hand over my small one, attempting to comfort me in the slightest. Smiling up at him, I gripped his hand tighter, I was glad that I wouldn't be alone through all of this, my brother would be by my side.

"Don't worry Pan-Chan, everything will be fine, you just wait," nodding my head, I stared out my window, bidding the country farewell, one last time.

8888888888888**Two Days Later: Landing in one of Japan's many airports**88888888

"Everyone, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing momentarily," the pilot's voice crackled slightly over the intercom, jolting me from my sleep.

"Look outside Pan, and welcome home," Uub whispered into my ear as I leaned over and looked in awe at the beautiful place I had grown up in.

Grabbing the armrest, I felt the plane dip slowly, heading to the long runway up ahead. My teeth chattered, I would forever be afraid of machines that flew. Flashes of what happened four years ago appeared in front of my eyes. Burning metal, flying debris, crunching rock, and the ever remaining stench of death.

Jumping, I felt Uub's own sweaty hand grip mine, this was not a pleasant experience for either one of us. I could feel the wheels lower, as the ground became closer and closer. Throughout our entire landing, I kept imagining terrible things of this plane crashing into the pavement, or not being able to stop once we landed. Each image more terrifying that the rest.

"Sir? Mam? We have landed, you may leave now," the woman said, as we looked up at her kind face, it was funny that we had yet to realize that we were on sturdy ground.

"You'll have to excuse us, we haven't had a pleasant history with planes," Uub apologized for our behavior.

"Its alright, I could tell that from the moment you stepped on here, your faces were quite hilarious," her chuckling warmed my heart, and I felt at ease as I stepped into the port.

Stepping into the very familiar building, I almost died of embarrassment when I saw the huge paper poster that three people were holding up, reading 'Welcome Home Pan-Chan!' And the worst was that it was written in pink, with little streamers going every which way. I was wrong, I wanted to go back to the United States right now, Japan was just to weird with my family living in it.

Rushing behind Uub, I pushed him firmly on the back, trying to cover myself, and to head in the way to retrieve our belongings. Looking behind himself, at my outstretched arms, he arched one of his eyebrows, curious to what I was doing. And then, to my absolute horror, he saw the hideous sign.

"Hey, Pan, isn't that..." he started, trying to point to where the small group of people were standing and looking about.

"Nope! Never seen those people in my life!" I chirped out, and right then and there, I cursed Saiyan hearing.

"PAN!" I could hear their voice a mile away, and so could everyone else at the place, who all stopped and stared at the girl that the trio were pointing at.

I felt their arms wrap around my slender shoulders in a bone crunching hug, it was nice to feel their warm love envelop me. The feeling of absolutely belonging no matter what is something to be cherished with all your heart, no matter what. Tears streamed down my face, and I squeezed my family back.

Bending down, I lifted the little squirming toddler into my arms, his hands clapping together in delight. I held him close, I loved my little brother's laughter, and his sweet nature that my father, uncle, and grandfather all carried. His shining cobalt eyes looked up warmly at me, his red tee-shirt was ruffled slightly, the cute baseball playing teddy bear slightly worn. He had longer hair that was tied in a low pony tail to keep it out of his face. To put it simply, from the pictures I had seen of dad when he was a boy, the two were identical.

"How old you?" his chubby cheeks breaking into a wide grin, his arms stretched far apart, looking as if he was going to wrap his arms around my neck.

"Eighteen, and you?" I knew exactly how old he was, but he looked so cute, and wanted to start a tiny conversation with Gaku.

"Two old years," his fingers were held, confirming what he said, and wagging them in front of my face, making sure I could see.

Chuckling, dad took the small boy from my clutches, his loud protest soon following. Ignoring the little one, I knelt down and picked up the bags that Uub had retrieved earlier, and lifted them up off of the floor. Shooing off my father's offer to help, we walked out of the crowded building, sidestepping pedestrians as they hustled through the large glass doors.

The heat of the afternoon sun hit the hot pavement beneath our feet, my shoes heating considerably. I looked around curiously, it felt like a form of deja vu. The last time I had been in this exact same spot I was entering highschool, at the age of fifteen. Almost nineteen now, it had been practically four years since I had seen the warm and loving gazes of my loved ones.

Shaking my head, and ridding myself of the memories of my past, I smiled, greeting the wind that carried my future in its clutches. Seeing that I had fallen behind, I ran to catch up, joining the rest in the confines of the van.

8888888888888888888888888

We arrived home thirty minutes later, the fresh smell of mown lawns filled my nostrils. The scenery was beautiful, everything that I remembered and more. Grabbing my bags out of the back hatch, I strolled my way to the front door, leaving my parents to show Uub his room, and let him get settled.

Opening the oak entrance, the aroma of my home calming all my fears and worries. No matter if the world was coming to an end, in this area of the world, I would always feel loved and secure.

Looking around the small home, I walked up the stairs to the second floor, sending my regards to the sleeping puppy on the floor.

The second floor had remained relatively the same, except for the walls were no longer white but a cream, with rubbed off crayon marks from Gaku's coloring adventures. Doodles of stick people lined the white door of my dwelling, obviously my parents were unsuccessful in the removal of the small drawings.

The huge sticker that stretched from one corner to the next, it was black and white, reading 'Do Not Enter'. Various other stickers adorned her door, such as a small one that read 'History Class: The Ultimate Sleep Aid', and the one that read 'I Don't Need Your Attitude, I Have One of My Own'.

Turning the knob, waves upon waves of memories bombards my already full head. My parents said that Freeza had been disposed of by Goten, dad, and Trunks, but, when he tried to...to. Closing my eyes, I let two silent tears fall, I had almost been another victim of his hideous nature.

Scolding myself, I ventured over to the large black stereo I had gotten at the age of twelve, that was a wonderful birthday. Turning it on, I laughed out loud, hearing my father's audible groan of annoyance, and his sigh of disdain, when he announced that his daughter was definitely back.

Throwing the suitcases onto the bed, I grabbed a hold of the window, and threw it open. Jumping onto the window ledge, I jumped into the air, soaring upwards several feet, the trees but little ants in my sight. Stopping, I took a great whiff of air, and the with a shrill cry of excitement, I dropped. Free falling, my hair flying upwards towards the heavens, I let my body reach just a few feet off of the ground before I took back into the air.

The trees were just below me, and I could see through them at the many wonders of the forest where every Son family member had played when younger. The deer and raccoons littered the ground, birds by the hundred in the trees. Fish were plentiful in the wild river that passed through, the many carnivorous animals gorging themselves with trout and bass.

Smiling, I remembered the time that Trunks and Goten had took me out there, planning to get me lost. Leaving me alone in the forest, they took off, thinking that it would be great fun to see how I reacted. But I was Grandpa Goku's granddaughter, and by supper time, I was sitting at the kitchen table, much to the astonishment of the two boys.

I could see the cottage coming into sight. Its light walls reflecting brilliantly in the fading sun of the afternoon. Birds were chirping and all was at peace. For now, anyways.

Landing on their front deck, which they had just recently added, I could hear the hustling about as Grandma Chi Chi scolded someone. The audible clank of frying pan hitting skull echoed in my ears, as I visibly cringed, remembering the constant threats and hits with that dangerous weapon.

Knocking slightly, I listened closely as the house became silent, and footsteps approached the wooden door. Creaking open, I came face to face with an upset Goten as he rubbed his head with remorse. Grumbling to himself, he finally turned about to see who the visitor was, his eyes lighting up with recognition.

"Pan! I don't believe my eyes!" his happy exterior brought the searching Chi Chi forward, and the cowering Goku from his hiding spot.

Gasping for air, I realized that grandma had wrapped me in one of her famous bear hugs. My lungs had long since been deprived of oxygen when she let go, and I was swept up into my grandfather's sturdy arms, though this embrace was not as fierce. My legs dangled uselessly down, several inches from this floor, man he was tall.

Sitting me back down, I linked arms with my favorite uncle and walked into the home. Our conversation not containing anything important, just idle chit chat as we caught up with one another once again.

Seeing that there was not going to be anything interesting said, grandma soon left to finish her cooking for the party tonight. Leaving me and the two other men to converse freely without her nagging about whatnot.

"I can hardly believe my eyes. You've grown so much since I last saw you," I rolled my eyes at this comint, duh Goten, there is a difference between fourteen and eighteen.

"Yeah, probably. I mean, the last time you saw me I wasn't even a freshmen, and now I've graduated," I nodded my head, waiting for him to take everything in.

"Well, its good to have you back Pan-Chan," I looked to grandfather, his smile warming my heart to the brink.

"Oh, by the way, where's Gouki?" I asked, looking around for the little three year old toddler.

"Oh, our company not good enough for ya?" his teasing remark made me grin, it seemed that my uncle was always able to do that.

"No, its not," I replied curtly, making him smile in return.

"He's upstairs taking a nap before tonight," grandpa replied, since no one seemed to answering my lingering question.

"Oh yeah, I better get home and change. That thing is like in an hour or so," I started to get up before the sorrowful looks of the two males caught my eye.

Curious as to the change of demeanor, I sat myself down, frowning slightly as I stared at them. This caused them to look away ashamed.

"Ok, spill," my voice left no room for negotiation, I wanted to know what was up, right this instant.

Looking down at his hands, Goten squirmed under my heated gaze, trying to avoid the inevitable. I also noticed that grandpa got up and left the room, his sad nature unusual, since he had always been the happy go lucky type.

Finally, Goten seemed to come to a decision, for his eyes looked at mine without hesitation on his part. Beckoning him to answer, I watched as his mouth opened and closed several times, trying to put his thoughts into words, but not succeeding.

"Goten?" I asked, drawing his attention back to me, he looked really sad, did someone die while I was away?

"Pan...I don't know how to say this, but...he's changed," his quiet voice confused me, who had changed?

"Who?" looking back up from his slumped position, he implored me with his eyes to understand what he was saying.

"Trunks has," he seemed reluctant to open up freely, he almost seemed to want to keep it hidden, but was unable to do so.

"Goten, if this is about it being so long, no worries, I've changed too," I mean, it had been a few years, I'm sure we all changed since I was with them last.

"No, you don't understand, Pan, he's changed more that you and I, than any of us. Its not the best change either," his voice broke slightly, and I nodded my head that I understood, I would find out what he meant for sure tonight.

Standing, I hollered goodbye to grandma and grandpa, and then waved farewell to Goten, who absolutely looked miserable sitting on the couch. Stepping quickly out, I puzzled about the true seriousness of the situation, it really had my uncle down in the dumps. Taking to the air, I flew home quickly, an eery feeling settling in the pit of my stomach.

888888888888888888888

"Mom! You've got to be kidding me!" I screeched at her, my hands balled into tight fists as I stared with disbelief.

"I'm not kidding Pan, it's a nice dress, why not wear it?" her smooth voice brought me even farther into my anger.

I had noticed that Uub had long since disappeared into the shelter of his room, hiding from our fury. Hearing footsteps, mom looked behind her, and then smirked my way, and I rolled my eyes in response. Dad soon appeared behind her, and with a smile, put his hands on mom's shoulders, I was glaring the entire time.

"Bra just called, said for me to tell you to bring your swimming suit, you kids might go swimming," he said off hand, as mom's face fell, and mine smiled from ear to ear.

"Explain to me mother, why do I have to wear something formal, and Bra wants to go swimming?" mother stomped away grumbling about what an idiot dad was, and what terrible timing he possessed.

"Thanks, dad," smiling I watched him grimace slightly at my mother's ongoing rage.

"Anytime," he walked away, apologies spilling from his mouth as his irate mate through objects his way.

Ignoring the constant yelling of my parents, I threw the now empty suitcases off my bed, and into one of the corners of my room. Sitting on the unmade bed, I pondered silently about what Goten had mentioned earlier. Whatever it was that was different with Trunks, was definitely upsetting my laid back family.

A small knock on my opened door brought me from my thoughts. Looking up I saw Uub's worried face, his mouth set in a concerned frown. Beckoning him over with my hand, I called him over to my side on the small bed.

Leaning onto his sturdy frame, I let his presence ease my nerves. He rubbed my upper arm in comfort, though he knew not what, he could tell that something was wrong with his close friend.

"What's wrong Pan?" Uub's hesitant voice made me grin, what would I do without that guy?

"Nothing, just thinking," I replied getting up and searching through my clothes in the small closet.

"What are you wearing tonight?" I smiled, I could almost imagine his face when I pulled my outfit out to show him.

"Not that again! Pan, I swear you're goin' goth!" He laughed out, and I giggled, he had been joking with me ever since I had purchased the clothes.

Laying the hipster, glitter jeans onto the bed, I watched with satisfaction as the light fell upon the clothing. Returning to the closet, I grabbed the black tank that had convinced Uub I was converting. It had thin straps, and a grey dragon print on the front, the rest of it a pure midnight black. Going back to the hangers, I grabbed the black belt that had the large silver buckle with rhinestones set into the metal. The black leather boots already sat on the floor, their freshly polished look drawing anyone's attention.

Pushing Uub on the back, I heaved him out of the room, and slammed the door behind, laughing slightly at his surprised face. It still bothered him that I was so much stronger than he was.

8888888888888888888

Walking down the stairs, my black leather backpack slung over my shoulder, since it carried my black and red swim suit, I watched with satisfaction as a look of disgust played over mom's features. She definitely disapproved.

Smirking, which I had gotten from the Briefs, I sauntered out of the house, leaving behind a stunned family, and a friend who just shook his head.

88888888888888888888

Landing in the front yard, I looked up in awe at the huge building, it had been way too long. Hearing the others land, I waited for them to catch up, noting that most of the guests had yet to arrive, or maybe if I was lucky Bulma had decided to have just a small affair. Doubtful.

A quick intake of breath let me know that Uub had landed not far behind me. His surprise was definitely a normal reaction when they saw this building, it looked ten times bigger than it did on television.

"This place is amazing," Uub breathed out as I grabbed his arm, catching up to my family who were already at the front door.

Hurried footsteps fell, and I nervously touched my black bandana, to make sure that the wind had not messed up my hair too much. I felt my feet tapping out of habit, a feeling of butterflies flying around, causing me to feel jittery inside.

Opening the door, a blue haired girl about my age looked out, her wide eyes falling on me in disbelief. Did I look that bad?

"Oh my! Pan? Is that really you?" her squealing made me cringe, and I scowled as I felt her encircle me in a strong hug. Wasn't this the girl that I thought was a spoiled brat?

"Its nice to see you too Bra," I patted her back as she squeezed me harder, a sputtering clearly heard from my mouth.

"Bra, who's out th...Oh, come here Vegeta, Baku, and Trunks! Pan's here!" Bra quickly sidestepped, and I knew why. Trying to make a run for it was no option, for once Bra left, Bulma took her place, and I thought Bra could hug hard!

"Hi Bulma, what up?" I smiled easily, much like everyone else, since the Saiyans had turned their mates, much thanks to Bulma's new experiment, she didn't look a day older.

"Interesting ensemble!" Bra shrieked, hurting my ears terribly as I scolded her mentally, and Bulma did so verbally.

"Thanks, no one else seems to be a big fan," I grumbled, glancing at the ones that stood of in the corner.

"Oh, I agree with Bra, it looks wonderful on you!" Bulma shook her head enthusiastically, almost like a small school girl once again.

"Thank you. See, I told you Uub!" Rolling his eyes, he folded his arms in front of his chest, scowling at me.

"So you're back brat," I looked up, there was Vegeta, his scowling features staring me down, I'd get him back.

Though, in front of him was what caught my eye, a tiny Vegeta look alike. He had the same spiked hair, and the same attitude about him. Except for his eyes, they were the only things different. They were blue, like his brother's, sister's, and mother's.

"Pan, I would like you to meet Baku," Bulma nodded in the duo's direction, and I smiled their way, hoping to break the ice.

"Hi," I greeted, and Baku nodded his head in response, I couldn't help but laugh, no one else was ever more like Veggie than he.

And that's when he came outside, and it hit me full force, just what Goten had meant, Trunks had changed. His once all lavender hair was now tipped in black. One of his ears had a small earing, and his lip held a small looped ring as well. He had on a black muscle shirt, which looked pretty damn good, let me tell ya. His jeans were baggy, chains hanging from the pockets and going to the belt loops. He had on black combat boots that competed with mine in how shiny they were. And, to top it all off, on his right arm, right where his shoulder and arm meant, a black and blue dragon tattoo was sported. It had purple eyes, and two silver horns that shone in the fading light of the night.

"Hey Pan, welcome back," his lifeless voice caught my ears, and I looked up with wonder at his beautiful face, he had changed.

"Hey," my voice wavered slightly, I had thought I would surprise everyone with my new style of clothes, guess I was wrong.

888888888888888888888

"You had better not fail me," her voice was sharp, making him rethink their deal for only a few seconds.

"I won't, your highness," his voice held the upmost respect he could muster, his head bowed in defeat.

"Because if you do, Freeza, I will not give you back your life," her voice sent shivers over his dead skin. He knew their deal, and he would not fail.

The light that had been shining on him, went dark, leaving her the only thing that could be seen in the room. Her cruel, hideous laughter echoing off the walls. Her golden eyes lighting up the room as the light that shone on her faded as well, and all was left was two glowing cat eyes.

8888888888888888888888

A/N: Ok guys, I know you are probably a little upset with me about not writing about Pan in her school in America, but I will write those later on. You see, when this story ends, I will have four special chapters at the end, depicting her four years in school.

I hope the chapter was up to your satisfaction, I really enjoyed writing this one, which the last one, I didn't have much fun with. I hope I get lots and lots of reviews. Please review so I can write the next segment, the one where their at the party. Until next time friends! See ya!

CowgirlUSA


	11. The Party and Truths

A/N: I really got into the last chapter, and so I couldn't help but immediately write the next segment. I'm working really hard on trying to finish this little piece before the starting of my school year in August. Meaning I am going to have update more than just once a week. (Changed Pen Name)

One more thing, is this story even worth continuing? Sorry, but, I'm not getting very many reviews, and its kind of making me wonder.

Disclaimer: I promise you, if I owned DBZ/DBGT, I wouldn't be here writing this story, so don't send those people with the funny clothes after me.

**R3mZ!MLU: **_You see, what I mean is, instead of his beautiful lavender hair died all black, just the very tips of his hair, or the very end of the strands, are died black. Almost like he tipped them in paint. And I promise, you'll understand why he changed in a bit. But until then, you gosta wait. I'm glad you loved the chapter, and I hope you like this one just as well._

**babex2xsweet: **_Sorry about the wait, I just couldn't think about anything to write. And yeah, I guess I did finally update, so everyone be happy._

**Purple-Punk: **_Yeah, I could just picture how hot Trunks looked like that :still drooling: Yeah I think any girl has a thing for those bad boys, I mean, who doesn't. Okay, so at least I have a thing for those tough dudes. And you will find out why Trunks changed so, I promise. I also couldn't think of Baku looking anything different than our Veggie, because, I mean, face it, none of his kids exactly look like him. And to tell you the truth, why I changed Trunks (one of the reasons) was because I actually like Mirai Trunks better than I like the regular one, just because Mirai has the whole don't mess with me attitude. Which is awesome. _

**bmrdbgt: **_Funny! I can't really see Vegeta with nail polish, eye liner, or even a spike collar, but the whole black outfit I could see him in, he's that don't mess with me kind of person, which is really awesome. And Trunks is so hot that way, I mean, the black muscle shirt, showing off all his muscles :much daydreaming:_

And on with the next segment...

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 11-The Party and Truths**

"Pan...Pan, Uub to Pan," shaking my head, I blushed slightly, noting that I had been staring quite a lot.

Shaking his head, he stared into my face, waving his hand back and forth, and whistling. Starting to get annoyed, I growled as low as I could, warning him to stop. Now this boy was dense, because instead of backing off, he started tapping me on the head with his knuckles. That did it!

Grabbing his wrist, I saw a small amount of fear cross his eyes before he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck innocently. Smirking, I tightened my grip, and with my muscles bunching, threw him over my shoulder. Flying through the air, Uub landed head first into one of the nearby trees, which I found to be quite funny.

"She lives!" his voice was quite humourous, he sounded as if he had, had one too many to drink, probably since he most likely received a concussion.

Rolling my eyes, I watched as Gaku and dad went to help the unfortunate man to his feet, who still had swirls in his eyes. Feeling slightly ashamed, I made my way over to his unsteady figure, fully intending to make it up to the one I considered my elder brother.

"Pan, you still in there?" the boy just didn't know when to quit, he knocked on my head again, and so he ended up on the ground, again, thanks to my fist.

Shaking their heads, Gaku and father followed my lead, and left the clueless guy to help himself. If he didn't learn this time, I would really have to teach him something.

Running up beside me, Gaku grabbed a hold of my hand and looked fearfully at the front door, where the females had recently disappeared through. Looking up I noticed that the males were still waiting, and that little Baku was grinning from one ear to the next. I could feel Gaku then leave my side, and hide behind my figure in fear, his hand slightly shaking. Sighing, I stopped and picked the little boy into the safety of my arms, much to the disappointment of the Briefs' child.

Climbing the steps, I made my way through the crowd of people, Gaku sticking his tongue out at the little spiky haired child. Shifting him, I dropped his body onto the couch. Giving me a look of betrayal, I shrugged him off, if he wanted to be a brat, he deserved everything that was coming. Crying out, I watched amused as Baku chased Gaku around the mansion, tears running down my brother's plump cheeks.

Making my way around, I looked at the clock on the wall, Grandpa Goku, Grandma Chi Chi, Goten, and Gouki should've of arrived by now. Plopping down onto the couch, I felt the still slightly dizzy Uub join me, a dazed look still in his brown orbs. Smirking, I was quite proud of myself for causing this and not even transforming.

Vegeta was next, taking his place in the corner of the room, scowling at everyone and everything. I watched as Trunks sat in the small love seat; leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees. Dad sat on the recliner, looking curiously at Uub, who held his head in pain.

"Brat!" I snapped my head to his direction.

"What Veggie-san?" I asked cutely, regaining my revenge for him calling me brat more than once, though it would do me no good.

"Don't call me that!" he growled out, and I waved my hand, signaling for him to continue. "Hmph, like I was saying, how far have you gotten in your training?"

"Is that all you think about?" he scowled at me, and I smiled, I couldn't help but tease him. "Well, right now I'm working on going to the next level."

"I knew it! You still haven't transformed!" he called out, automatically assuming that I had been slacking off.

"Yes, I have, I was just meaning that I'm working on going to level two," this was dull, where was Goten?

That shut him up, and for a good reason too. I was so happy not to have him pounding me for answers. I liked to fight, but mainly I wanted to catch up with everyone again.

Looking to my left, I noticed the front door open, and watched as grandma, grandpa, Goten, and Gouki came through. Immediately Grandma Chi Chi headed to the kitchen where the rest of the women were, though I did notice her glare at me, most likely because of my choice of ensemble. Gouki ran up the large steps, heading towards the yells of the other two boys. Joining Trunks on the small couch, Goten looked at me with a raised eyebrow, my scowl still in place. Sitting on my left, I leaned a little closer to my grandfather, Uub was starting to get on my nerves again.

"Hey, dad, what took you guys so long?" dad looked at his father with interest, wondering what had made them late.

"Your mother, and her indecision on what to put on Gouki," his sigh didn't go unnoticed from his mate in the other room, for you could hear her holler back, rather loudly too.

"Does anyone have an Aspirin?" Uub questioned, his hand holding his head uncomfortably.

"Yeah, go into the kitchen, mom will help you find some," Trunks instructed, and the man beside me nodded in gratitude as he stood up and left.

"What happened to him?" Goten asked, looking at the pained man with interest.

"Why don't you ask your niece?" Vegeta smirked, and I glared at him with my cold cobalt eyes.

"Pan? You did that to him?" his smile was irritating, you could just see the mirth playing in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, he deserved it," I sat back, and crossed my arms in front of my chest, giving off a pout like a small child.

Shaking his head, he leaned back into the furniture, laughing slightly at his hotheaded niece. His chuckle echoed throughout the room, which caused me to growl slightly, what was with these people.

"Shut up Goten!" I snapped, though it did not good, he still laughed heartedly.

"Now, now Pan, calm down," dad's voice was smooth, is own amusement apparent.

They seemed to be the only ones amused, which caused me to wonder why curiously. Of course Trunks was silent, his coldness much like his father's. Vegeta didn't even crack a smile, which wasn't out of the normal, but Grandpa Goku was a different story. The man only looked at me, not even a hint of grin on his strong features, and it kind of unnerved me.

Father and Goten, who finally gained control of their laughter, turned to look at me. Ok, I knew I was feeling really grumpy at the moment, but it didn't mean they had to stare. By the way, where'd Uub go?

A giggle from the other room answered my question soon enough, for out of the corner of my eye, I could see him flirting with some blonde. Shaking my head, it seemed that he would be busy the rest of the night. Oh well, he'd leave me alone at least.

"Oh, Pan, I, as in Trunks and I, need to show you something," I raised a brow at his outburst, as did Trunks, clearly both of us were quite confused.

"What do you...Ah! Goten let me go!" Apparently, right in the middle of my sentence, Goten had decided to grab a hold of my wrist, and pulled me up the stairs. Trunks trailing behind.

Grumbling, I followed the over excited man up the winding stairs. Scenes of the past played out in front of me. The many times the three of us had slid down the long banister, landing at the bottom in a great pile of legs and arms. And then there was that time that we snuck into Bra's room and trashed it, she still hasn't figured out who did it. But don't forget the many times I cried because someone close to me had died, and those two were always there to help.

Chiding myself mentally, a tried ridding myself of the long passed visions that haunted my sight. Did I really miss the old days this much? Yes, yes I did. When all of us played together outside on the front lawn. Or when we would laugh hysterically because Vegeta was in for it again. Sighing, I followed my uncle's lead, occasionally looking behind me, catching the eye of a certain lavender haired prince.

88888888888888888

"Where are we?" I asked, the room not all familiar to me, or at least I didn't remember it.

Completely decked out in shades of red, orange, and blues, I looked around in awe, touching the wooden furniture with my hand. The bed itself was red, everything on it was red. The carpet was a bright orange, so bright that you thought it belonged on a highway warning sign. And then, the walls were a wonderful navy blue, making the rest of the bright room stand out without trouble.

Walking over to the bed, Goten signaled for Trunks and I to join him. Watching the man beside me's face, I watched it instantly come to realization of why we were here. Obviously, Trunks knew, because he gently pulled on my arm, making me hurry slightly to where Goten sat.

Sitting myself on the bed, Trunks at my side, and Goten in front of me, I looked at the still silent Goten. What in the world? Why were we here? Irritated, I glared at the two, their silence irking my nerves even farther.

"Goten Son! What in the world is going on? I want to know why you dragged me all the way up into this room," I stared around curiously, still pondering where I was.

"For one this is my room, and two, since Trunks already knows, I wanted you to know as well, since we use to be so close to one another," he was stalling, I could tell.

"Spit it out already!" my face darkened slightly, anger bubbling up from deep within.

"Well, you have to promise not to tell anyone," waiting for my reply, I rolled my eyes, and nodded, excepting his terms. "Ok, well, for awhile Bra and I have been seeing each other...Pan she's changed, ok?"

Obviously the scowl was noticeable, so far the girl still seemed like a bubble headed idiot, but who was I to judge. Grimacing, I directed him to continue, unwillingly ready hear to the rest of the story, surely that wasn't that big of news.

"Anyways, like I was saying, during the spring of the year, something happened. The Gravity Room was destroyed, and, well, I'm sure you can figure out what happened after that. So, now, we found out that she's pregnant," Goten looked at me with worry, to say the least, I was shocked beyond belief.

Everyone waited for my reaction, my eyes wide in surprise, he couldn't of said what I think he did, could he? My mouth open, I stared in horror at my uncle, his bent head trying to hide his face. I knew the color had drained from mine, the feeling of nausea already settling in my stomach. If it hadn't been for Trunks, I'm sure I would of fainted.

Reaching over to my shaking form, Trunks pulled me against his chest, and whispered calming things into my ear. Surprisingly, I calmed slightly, his words and body bringing me back into sane mind. Shivering, I silently thanked him for his assistance.

"...you're kidding right?" Goten shook his head, confirming my fears, Vegeta was gonna murder him. "Goten, how could you? She's younger than I am, she just did turn eighteen, so that would of meant she was seventeen, when...you know."

"Yeah," he nodded his head, his face worried at what the future would bring for him and his new mate.

"And no one knows yet?" I questioned, still wrapped up in Trunks' firm hold, his arms wrapped soundly around my waist.

"No, we just don't know when to tell them, or how in that matter," shaking my head, I snuggled closer to the guy whose lap I sat in, trying to think this through.

"Well, the only advice I can give you is, tell them before she starts showing. And on the how part, well, good luck!" I chirped out, watching his face sneer at my comment.

"Yeah, well, I sorta have a plan for that, you see, if they seem upset over the news, I'll just tell them something worse," Goten smiled at me and Trunks, and a nervous feeling worked its way through my bones.

"What?" Trunks voice echoed throughout the room, his voice low as it always was making me melt in his hold.

"That you got Pan-Chan pregnant. I mean, I have Vegeta worry about, but you two would have Gohan and the king of Saiyans to deal with," Goten was dead, that was all there was too it.

"But that's a lie Goten!" yelling at him, I lurched forward, preparing to strangle him for every inch of his life.

"Yeah I know, but I need something to cover for me," he called out, Trunks and I chasing him about the room, our laughter filling my ears.

88888888888888888888888

Several hours passed, and the party died down, Uub's disappearance a mystery to everyone besides me. Sighing, I scowled, this was so boring. The Sons and the Briefs of course were the only families still about. Talking and chatting about previous battles with the famous villains that I had learned about when little.

Curling up further, my knees tucked securely against me, I reached for the remote, turning on the big screen. Flipping from channel to channel, I reminisced about what a chicken my uncle was. He had been so close to finally telling everyone, but in a last ditch effort, he had grabbed Trunks and went to a local club. Being eighteen sucked!

I could hear the insistent screeches of Bra on the phone with one of her friends. The shrill noise making my head hurt terribly. Wincing every now and then, I glared up at the ceiling directly above my head. Sighing, I switched the television off, and stood from my position.

Hearing my rise from my seat, mom turned her head towards my form. Stretching my aching muscles, I turned and was about to leave when her voice caught my ears.

"Pan, where are you going?" her voice made me cringe, why did she need to know every aspect of my life?

"Just out," trying to leave once again, I could almost feel her cold stare on the back of my neck.

"Where?" her voice was more cold this time, more agitated than before, which was my fault.

"Out for a flight. I don't know where," I shrugged my shoulders, hoping to dismiss the conversation. With a flick of her black haired head, I jogged out of the front door and into the cover of the night.

88888888888888888888888

Racing through the night sky, the stars seemingly in arm's reach, I watched the serene neighborhood that had been terrorized by and evil tyrant only a few years ago. Scowling, I remembered the fear and hatred in the citizens eyes when they thought of the destruction he had left in his wake.

Shaking my cluttered head, I looked at the impressive job that the people had done. The new town was ten times as nice at the one previously there. Nodding my head in approval I picked up speed, the scent of the night air filling my nose with joy.

A bright light flashed in the distance, like a shooting star hitting the planet. Jerking my head to that direction, I saw an onymous triangular shape hovering above the Earth's surface. Staring openly, I concentrated on the darker point in the sky, the triangle shaped object letting off small places of light.

Raising a brow, I flew as fast as I could toward the area, hoping to find what had landed, and whether or not it was dangerous.

888888888888888888888

Landing cautiously, I looked about, creeping my way closer to the giant crater that resided on the hard surface. The large object in the sky had long since disappeared into the heavens, far out of my reach.

On the edge of the drop, I looked at the small meteor shaped space pod. Its once shiny, smooth surface dinged and dented from the landing. The purple windowed door had been blown off, pieces of it littering the ground below.

Stepping backwards, a foreboding feeling settling about the space, I crept away slightly. Looking around, I tried to find the passenger of the craft.

The woods that surrounded the crater was dense and dark. The nightly noise of crickets and owls going eerily quiet. Leaves moved about with no wind to assist them. Crouching into my stance, I moved my hands out in front of me in preparation.

The movement stopped directly in front of me in a small bush. Its small green leaves hiding the creature that lurked in its depths. Readying myself for anything, I mentally prepared myself for battle.

In a whirl of dust, sticks flying outwards, a small bunny emerged from the shrub. Its brown fur slightly marred from the plant's thorny branches. The little black nose of the rabbit moved up and down, sniffing the air for danger. Turning its coal black eyes to me, it stood stock still, watching my now relaxed figure.

Returning to its grazing position, considering me no immediate threat, I watched with fascination as it searched for its supper. His legs hopping up and down slowly, searching all of the ground thoroughly.

Ears twisting around, it raised onto its back haunches again, its nose searching the air for an unknown smell. Head raised, a look of something crossed its cute features, making it scurry back into the cover of the foliage.

Cocking my head to the side, I idly wondered what had changed its demeanor so. Shrugging my shoulders, I looked at the scenery one more time, still curious about the unknown ship.

"Hello Panny, its nice to see you again."

88888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hope you approved of the chapter. Please all who read and enjoy this, review. I only got four last time, as you can see, and I'm starting to wonder if it is just a waist of my time. Until next time. See ya!

Dark Huntress.


	12. Facing One's Past

A/N: THANK YOU!

Response to reviewers...

**babalu2u:**_ I loved to hear from a fresh person. Thank you for supporting me. _

**babex2xsweet:** _You and Purple-Punk have been the best. You've really supported me and I hope that I can keep this up to your standards. I don't know how to thank you besides just saying it. Thanks!_

**Purple-Punk:**_ You are so psychic! And of course Mirai Trunks is hotter than Trunks. Anyways, I loved hearing from you. I've been really getting upset by how many reviews I've been receiving. So, thank you for your continuous support. Thanks!_

**Megan Consoer:** _Thank you for your support. It means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter._

**XoBrYtToX:** _One, I can't say in words how much that review truly meant to me. I am not ashamed to tell you that I had a few tears fall down my cheeks as I read your words. Never in my life have I ever received a review like that. I'm glad that my poem moved you. That day was so horrific, I can still see the tower hit, the buildings falling into crumpled heaps of metal and cement. _

And yes, you can put up my poem, I don't mind in the least. Thank you for asking my permission, it means a lot that you respect me enough to ask my permission. I hope you can stick with this story, to read this answer. Also, the last two chapters I wrote, I'm sorry for how they are written. I know that they are poorly put together, but this was when I was becoming bored and not determined to finish this. I hope that you are impressed with this chapter. A lot of good guy kicking bad guy butt. Again, I was so happy to see that I had more reviews when I got home today.

**youigy hunter:** _So do I, I love it when Freeza is showed who is boss. And about the ages, sorry, forgot to put those up, so here they are now:_

Ages  
-Trunks: 21  
-Bra: just did turn 18  
-Pan: 18  
-Goten: 20  
-Uub: 19  
-Marron:just did turn 17

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 12-Facing One's Past**

"Hello Panny, its nice to see you again," his voice was like a cold bucket of water, sending shivers of complete dread creeping up and down my spine.

Shuttering, my head pounding with the sound of my own heartbeat, I looked behind me wearily. There he was, his face smirking as ever. His skin still gleamed like a metallic metal on a warm summer's day. His eyes were as cold as the day he had come into my life for the very first time.

The only difference seemed to be the ensemble he was wearing. He had a long dark cape that flowed down to the heels of his large feet. His tail swirled out around the material, revealing the gruesome appendage to my sight. His appearance was much like the Saiyan armor that Vegeta insisted on wearing in every sparring match. The armor was black with some purple mixed in amongst it. The main body of it was silver, the glistening material actually looking like the real mineral. And, on his right side, at the very top, was a beautifully designed golden symbol.

The symbol was a large capital 'S', a sharp, feathered arrow shooting out behind it. Two large circles swirled around it, like a makeshift axis on which the letter would rotate. Gleaming in the moon's glow, I could swear that the tiny object was in fact the real deal. His gloved hands were the same silver and black that was fluent throughout the outfit, the boots upon his ugly feet the same hues.

Startled at first, I looked around frantically. Was there no one to help me? His power was strong, in fact, stronger than what I recalled four years ago. Glaring hatefully, I slid into my stance that I knew well. Knees bent, arms out in front of me, fists bared. I was completely ready, hopefully, for whatever he would decide to throw my way.

"What are you doing here, Freeza?" my voice was harsh as I whispered out my question, he wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be dead.

"Dear little Pan, did you think you could escape ? The others failed to get rid of me, and in this, they have sealed their fate, as well as yours," his voice was cruel as ever, his lifeless eyes betraying his macho look.

"I don't think so Freeza, my fate is not sealed, at least not to you," growling out, I glared with contempt at his stupid smirk.

"You are still nothing but a child, girl. And no one is here to save you," his words hit home, I had only gone to the first level, could I really defeat something with such a great power.

Shooting forward, my cobalt eyes watching my target, I made the first attack. Without even trying to dodge me, Freeza took the punch straight to his jaw, his head only going back slightly. Jumping backwards out of his reach, I breathed deeply and warily, watching his stature for any response.

Cracking his neck disgustingly, Freeza turned about, and looked straight at my face. Chuckling, the demon flexed his bulging muscles tauntingly. His quiet laughter soon turned much louder and obnoxious. Frowning, I looked on with worry as his neck snapped one more time, and a tiny stream of blood flowed from his mouth, but nothing more.

"Pitiful. Four years, and that's all you got," his voice teased me, taunted me to show my true power. But if I did, and he was still stronger, that would only be admitting my failure.

Growling, I powered up as far as I could with out transforming further, and awaited his next move. I wouldn't make the mistake of going first again.

Smirking, and powering up himself, Freeza disappeared, or fazed out, right before my eyes. Searching for where he would go, slipping out of my stance, I looked around frantically for where he had gone. Everything was completely silent, not even the occasional hoot of a nearby owl.

Eyes widening, I could hear the whoosh of air right before the attack hit. Freeza had went directly behind me, the attack hitting me square in the back, burning the cloth of my cloths and forming red blotches all over my skin. Burning, it felt like a hot flame had been directly put upon my bare skin.

Falling forward, my legs giving out from under me, I fell to the ground with a great thud. Sliding a ways, I felt my muscles tremble. Grunting, my arms underneath me, I tried to rise once again. Finding it quite difficult, I concluded that I had no other choice, and with a great howl, a greater power swirled around my being.

Things caught on fire from the sudden outburst of energy. Standing, my fists balled, I prepared my hurt body for the final battle with the great monster. Smirking, I watched the momentary fear cross his face, I had the same eyes of any Super Saiyan, the same eyes that destroyed him first.

Launching himself forward into a blind attack, he aimed for my stomach, thinking he would hit me hard, and destroy what he called a pest. His eyes were blinded by his rage, his body rigid and uncontrolled like it was before. Stepping aside quickly, I watched his hand miss, and with quick movement, grabbing his arm, I threw him over my left shoulder.

Soaring through the air, he sped backwards, hitting the various trees with great force, and finally landing in a clearing, several feet away. Clouds of ruble flew into the air from the impact, then the little pieces of earth fell back down like solid rain.

Breathing heavily, I was about to take to the sky when his cynical laughter caused me to halt in my sudden actions.

Turning around, I met his eyes of fire. His face was twisted with malice, with hatred. Stepping backward, my feet trembling, I searched for a way out, an escape. Turning about, still powered up, I ran for the cover of the woods, the boring of his eyes still on the back of my head.

Trees passed by as I ran full force in the darkness. Leaves swirled and danced about her feet in magical colors of browns and golds. The old dirt path was well worn with plants growing over. Cracks were all over the dirt ground, little lines that reached out and stretched for your feet, hoping to drag you down.

Animals were quiet as usual, no owls, bats, or other nocturnal creatures about. The moon shone down on my form, lighting the area around me slightly. Along with the moon, my aura lit my path, allowing me to see without falling onto the dirt and rocks.

I could hear his mocking movement, prowling about amongst the foliage, chasing his prey. Growling, more at myself than anything, I ran towards a nearby cliff that seemed to reach the heavens. Its ragged figure stood well above any tree in the entire forest.

Reaching the base, I looked up at the tall structure with a sort of awe. A twig snapped, officially snapping me out of my daze of sorts. Flying to the top of the tall rock formation, I hid behind a nearby rock. Bushes sat on the sides of it, covering me further from view of the evil tyrant that chased me vigorously.

Peeking out from behind the great boulder, I watched the beast land upon the topped off mountain. The plateau stood hundreds of feet from the tops of the trees, everything could be seen.

Smiling, he looked at where I hid, and lifting up his index finger, a strong beam of energy flew forth, demolishing the rock and blowing it to tiny pieces. The force of the attack threw me backwards, over the remnants of the things behind. Hitting the ground, I slid back fast. I could feel the edge of the cliff once I had stopped.

Thanking Dende for not sending me over the edge, I tried to stand to my feet. Muscles aching I realized how powerful the beam had actually been. My jeans were ripped, a scrape on the knee, blood poured onto the ground, streams of the substance soaking into the denim.

Sneering in disgust, I looked back up at the smirking figure. His face was cold and hard, but with the evident appearance that he was clearly amused. Growling, I prepared myself once again, I wasn't going to be able to get help, it was just impossible.

Cackling, his hand raised again, and a series of small balls of hot pink energy shot out from his hand. Jumping into the air I tried to dodge and block the attacks, but they kept coming. Hundreds of the beams shot at my body, tearing, ripping, scarring. Screaming, I felt my body go numb, the nerves in my body frying and sizzling from the constant, unbearable warmth.

The ground came fast, and the rocks stuck viciously into my back. Imprints of the minerals stuck in my back like tiny needles. Cringing, I felt the constant aching of my limbs lessen and lessen, into a quiet dark oblivion.

888888888888

Freeza smiled, she was out cold. All was going well, all was going as was planned. Now, the only one he had to deal with was the one with lavender hair, and he would be another job altogether.

Watching her raven locks blow in the breeze, the smell of her salty blood drifting to his nose, a faint glow of sort surrounded her body. Blinding, glaring at him, making him retreat from his position. Horror struck eyes watched the event. No. It couldn't be.

The blue light shone from within her being, not out. Her eyes snapped open, the orbs missing; all was that same sky hue. Her skin looked like ice, something you could reach out and touch and feel the bitterness from. Shivering inwardly, Freeza prepared himself, to stop the force before it awoken.

Jumping into the air, he raced to her floating body, hoping, praying to stop her before she came back. Her power was growing by the minute, doubling by her original strength already.

Reaching her form, he wrapped his hand around her small, fragile neck, squeezing the life away. His body laughed in triumph, expecting that her breath would soon still. Astonishingly, a rare sort of burning sensation started in his hand, causing Freeza to grimace in slight pain. The steady heat grew stronger and stronger by the second, and soon his entire appendage was in flames, burning the flesh away from the muscle.

Screaming in pain, he retracted, watching as the entire arm caught into flames, burning and scalding away. Squirming on the ground, the alien tried to put out the constant fire. Frightened after the searing feeling ebbed away, he looked at wear the limb would be, and to his horror, right at the shoulder, blood dripped off of pieces of hanging muscle and flesh, the tiny drips splashing to the ground. The bone stuck out, the only reminder of the arm that was once there.

Looking at the female with rage, he watched as her body came back to life. Her eyes clearing, but the power remaining, all would not be well.

888888888888888

I felt my body reawaken, coming back to the way it should be. Shaking my head back and forth, I felt an unknown feeling surge throughout me. Making me feel more alive than ever before. An unknown aura flowed out from my person, emitting a powerful energy that I did not recognize as my own.

Looking in front of me, I saw the evil tyrant standing, wheezing from pain at his missing arm. Frowning, I wondered idly what had occurred, and why hadn't he attacked while I was prone?

The power I felt was indescribable. I could literally see the waves on waves of energy flowing from the tips of my fingers. Flexing my fingers, I could feel the muscles strengthen considerably, stretching to my accommodation.

Frowning, I noticed the light shade of blue that was flowing from my head. A great, long, mane of sky colored strands. They fell in great heaps down my shoulders and onto my back. Tiny curls accommodated the ends, making them flow gracefully in the night's wind.

Looking down at my clothes, I noticed that the ripped material of earlier had long since disappeared from my body. In their place was a long flowing gown of white. Blue scarfs adorned the bleached material, outlining where my neck was.

Long sleeves fell against my arms, slim at the shoulder, then becoming quite large at the wrist. One spiral, golden, ring adorned my middle finger of each hand. Upon my feet, were a pair of white fighting boots; one's that, surprisingly, fit well with the attire.

Smirking, I looked at the slightly befuddled alien. Blood still oozed from his open wound, the bone sticking out horrendously from the shoulder, and tiny pieces of skin and muscle dangling from the red stained skeletal fragment.

Turning up my nose in disgust, I watched with mild interest as his face changed to a slight reddish hue. His eyes locking with mine, and a heated wave of anger flowing between us two bodies. His sour face scrunching up even more, showing his clearly disapproval of my transformation. Wondering idly what had exactly happened while I had entered the land of unconsciousness, I watched his power rise to its full potential, his mind planning to finish this for good.

Once again charging at me, completely out of blind rage, Freeza shot energy blast after energy blast at my body. Putting up a sphere shield, I watched as the tiny blasts bounced off of the protecting barrier. Dust and dirt circled around the energy field, distracting my line of vision from the evil figure that wanted my demise.

The debris swirled about the shield; twisting and turning about, then joining back together in the back of me, only to rush away in the natural and energy breezes. Some rocks came and smacked down against the blue barrier, bouncing off like tiny balls that a mere child would play with.

Attacks dying down, the mass of swirling objects ceasing, a faint fog of particles floated in the air. A dark silhouette amongst it all, in the same place he had been when last seen. His hand was still outstretched, palm forward, almost as if trying to block anything that came his way. His breath was ragged, the careless use of power draining him greatly.

Growling at his incompetence, I let the barrier diminish, disappearing like it had never been. Frowning, I watched as his head bowed, almost in acceptance of his fate. Pity filled my soul, begging me for forgiveness for his wicked crimes and deeds. The humanity in me calling to me to walk away from the battle, and let him repent for his sins. But the darkness in my heart telling me to exact revenge, to make him pay for the countless lives that were sacrificed carelessly under his order.

With the war raging on within me, the body of the elder being fell to the ground in exhaustion, the flow of his life's fluid having yet to cease. With sympathy filled eyes, I strolled to his knelt figure, watching his torn torso as I walked.

Reaching him, I knelt down, still wary of his trickery. My knees bent, I stared into his eyes as best I could, trying to discern if he spoke the truth or a falsehood. Placing a gentle hand on his weathered shoulder, I tenderly smiled and stood once more.

"Do it, kill me, I deserve nothing less," his voice croaked with emotion, my own eyes seemingly watering at his confession.

"I will spare you Freeza, but in return you must repent for the lives you have slaughtered over the countless years," he nodded his head in acceptance, signaling his total defeat.

Nodding in approval, I lifted in the air, the wind feeling strange with the now much longer blue locks. The stinging of the atmosphere racing around me made my cheeks redden, and my now ocean orbs to water. Happy with my decision I had made only moments before, I allowed my once well collected guard to drop into oblivion.

"You stupid monkey, now die!" his voice reached my very alert ears, turning swiftly around, I cried out in anguish. I had been foolish.

The strongest attack that his weak body could muster was sent my way. A giant ball of pink energy raced to my stunned figure, stretching, hoping to tear me from my living body. The scalding energy consumed me, desperately striving to pull the living flesh and meat from my bones.

As soon as it had come, it had dissipated from existence. Burning up into the oxygen around us, disappearing forever as if it had never been. Tears strolled down my smudged cheeks, crying for the deception, weeping for the darkness of his soul, mourning for where he would going in his afterlife.

Emotions raging wild, I watched in almost horror as a bright light surrounded me, blue flames dancing about with their routine of certain death. Instincts running amuck, my mind no longer consciously controlling my body, I watched as the flames stretched out, and the eyes of him widening considerably.

Staring with a sick fascination, I watched his eyes roll back into his head, the eyes lids flitting about wildly. His mouth opening wide, his tongue flat against the bottom of his reddish hued mouth. A horrific howl of ultimate pain sounded cruelly from his opened throat, and emitting passed his caked lips. Arms thrashing about, I watched as he clutched his sides, streams of blood creeping out from the pores of his body.

Falling to his side, and rolling about, the pool of sticky red liquid growing in quantity, he absently pleaded for his life. Though wanting to grant this request, even after his deception, there was no stopping the inevitable. Gurgling, the blood seeped from his mouth, out of his mouth, and down his cheek, dripping onto his stubbily neck.

Giving one last cry of anguish, the fragile body gave up the struggle, giving into the all consuming feeling. Bulges of sorts popped out against him, pushing, striving to become free of the containment. Twitching, a bright light shot forth from within his body, tearing, ripping, stretching to no end. Bursting, the solid parts of his body turned into sparkling particles that blew in the wind, carried away unto the horizon.

Falling to the ground, my hair shrank in length, coming to only to half way down my arm instead of to my ankles. The once wavy strands returning to their original straight, the shade returning to the Son family's trade mark color. Cobalt eyes came forth, overtaking that of the sky hues. Clothing came back to what I had originally been wearing. Blood stained jeans, ripped in several places, but where once blood flowed freely, the skin was unmarred. Tennis shoes returned to their shape, the soiled colors mixing in with that of the ensemble. My black shirt was still scorched on the back, but no burns showed on my now unwounded back.

Extremely weak, I bent over, my hands flat against the ground, my knees supporting my weight, almost as if I was trying to play animals like when I was young. My air, which had previously been in a bandana, now flowed freely over my shoulder, framing my smudged and dirtied face. Scrunching my fist tighter, the dirt giving under the pressure, I watched the tiny marks of my finger.

The wind blew, blowing the trees, and bring forth the nightlife that had so recently disappeared into the night. Shaking my head, I tried to remove myself from my position, but the overwhelming feeling of my own hands destroying a fellow creature formed a gaping hole in my spirit, in my soul.

Splattering of what felt like raindrops fell onto my head, and the rest of my body. Looking up into the sky, I found that no clouds gathered in the heavens above my head. Looking back down at where my clenched hands lied, I watched the liquid form small puddles over the rutted ground. Tears fell down, the realization of the horrible reality dawning on my groggy mind. The substance that fell freely upon the Earth was sticky, red, blood. Freeza's blood.

Letting out a great howl of misery, of complete aguish, I let the tirade of water freely wash over my face. My stomach clenching, knotting, I felt the pain stab through me roughly, sharply, tearing me apart. The emotional torture was worse than any pain I had ever felt in my life, all because of one tyrant's death. And I had a feeling, that this was only the first of many.

88888888888888888888888

A/N: Happy Independence Day! Oh, and guess what everyone, I got my first Inuyasha manga for my birthday. Yep, since 7/1/05, I've been fifteen years old. YAY! See ya!

Dark Huntress


	13. Facing One's Future

A/N: Not much to say, but I hope you like the chapter.

Response to reviewers...

**XoBrYtToX: **_OMG! You did it again! You so made me shed tears. I have never heard such heart felt reviews in my life. You are such a sweetheart. You can't imagine what your words mean to me. I mean, I can't even describe it. I so hope that I don't ever disappoint you. Again, thank you from the very bottom of my heart, you have got to be one of the nicest people I have ever heard from._

**babex2xsweet: **_I'm glad that I have not disappointed you. Sometimes I think I have been declining in my writing skills on this story. I hope that I don't continue do so. Thank you for your continuous support, it means a lot._

**Gauri: **_Thank you for your support, it is nice that you liked my work. I hope you are able to review again._

**babalu002u: **_I'm glad you liked Chapter 12 a lot, I was quite proud of it, once all was said and done. Don't worry, this story is well on its way to finishing. I promise that this story will never be put on hold. _

**Purple-Punk: **_No worries about not reviewing the first day, I know your reasoning and all. Yeah, I was really proud of that last chapter when all was said and done. I thought it was better than my others, but that's just my opinion. Again, Thank You for continuous support, it means so much to me. I also thought the transformation was kind of neat when I first thought of it in my mind, so I'm glad the rest of you guys did as well. Well, thanks again!_

**meandtrunks: **_Man, you must really like it to stay up that late. You are making me tire just thinking about it. I'm glad you liked the poem, it means a lot. I'm glad you enjoyed my story so, I can't tell you how much it means. Thanks for reviewing!_

On with the chapter...

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 13- Facing One's Future**

Rising from my kneeling position, I looked up into the night sky, void as it was now, upon the horizon, storm clouds formed. Lightening struck, far away a echoing, and lonely sound of thunder called out. The blissfully strong sound echoing through canyons and mountains, shaking Mother Earth, and making her bend to it's will.

Sighing, still drenched in the thickness of the red bodily fluid, I stood shakily to my feet. The strange phenomenon that occurred earlier, was something I would have to speak with Vegeta about immediately. The absolute power of the new resolution, was phenomenal, something that should not have been. So much energy in one being was dangerous. When one could out power a level six with ease, one should worry, because the heart, mind, and soul could become corrupted. And to become as such when so strong, well, I myself could be a very possible threat to the place I try to protect.

With great power, comes great responsibility. With great responsibility, comes great heartache. With great heartache, come great evil. An evil so wicked that one such as Freeza would become the hero. And I realized from that point, that to become one with this power, good would become bad, bad would become good, and all that I knew, would virtually be flipped around, so that nothing made sense.

Shaking my over worked head, I turned and stared at the place in which the small battle had waged. One that would surely begin a great war, with a very formidable force. The armor that Freeza wore was definitely from a empire in which I had never witnessed. Whatever the kingdom was, it was strong, and coming closer to my planet by every minute I stood and thought.

Reeling back in absolute shock. I realized how much my sense had increased in my normal state alone. Though hundreds, maybe thousands away, I could feel the immense power of the foe, the intenseness of the creatures that walked upon the ship in space. My smelling was increased ten fold, I could literally smell the wind. Not what was being carried in the arms of the breeze, but the air itself. Alone. Untainted. Pure.

My eyes could see past the farthest star if the need would arise. If I so chose, I could see the ship that passed through the galaxy. I could see each ripple in the oceans surface miles upon miles away. A small dog caught a frisbee, and then running back to the little boy in which he called master, deposited the small toy into his outstretched hand.

Hearing a nearby squeal, I blink in surprise. Several miles, over on the shores of Florida, a dolphin jumps into the air, chasing the boat nearby. Her cries of joy hitting the water, and bouncing back onto the boat, and then traveling further to me.

I could sense movement in everything now. Even the nearby trees, their trunks moving slightly, so little that no one could tell. In fact, in a hundred years, it would have probably moved one foot from where it now resides. Smiling, I washed myself in the new sensations, the onslaught, and tirade of unknown realities that I had missed before.

Finally taking to the air, the sweet smelling air swirling about me, tugging at my torn and tattered clothing with a sweet and soft caress of a lover. Smiling, I can't help but enjoy the feeling of the night about me. Its ever consuming, possessive nature welcoming me into its depths and mysteries.

The city beneath me smelled of foul toxins, that floated about, and consumed all that was living and pure. Frowning, I could help but find a dislike for the factories that employed millions of people. It corrupted our world, dragging it down into a sour oblivion of its very own. A dark world in which evil reigned supreme above all else, above all good.

Looking at the bright lights, a familiar presence surged around my body, making me weary of my surroundings. Now that they knew what, and who, the enemies would only come that much quicker. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to be the one? It wasn't supposed to be this way, it wasn't supposed to be this way.

With tears streaming down my only slightly bruised cheeks, I raced towards Capsule Corps, this new information had to be shared, and something decided. My transformation was early, due to my life being endanger when fighting Freeza, but his time was soon, and without me there, all of the others might die.

888888888888888888

Landing in the front lawn, I looked at the now dark windows. Checking the still full driveway, I concluded that my family had decided to stay, and for this I was glad. Here, maybe they could be provided with more protection.

Jogging my way up to the front door, I took out the tiny key that gleamed in the dull lighting. Sticking it into the tiny hole, I twisted my wrist, and in so, turned the lock so that the door could be passed through. Sighing, I looked up at the shadowed figures of two people, one male, one female, and how they embraced sent my heart to aching. I would never experience what they had, because of the way things were. I would never feel love like they had, like Goten and Bra.

Shaking my head, ridding myself of such depressing thoughts, I pushed the door aside, and entered the home, or mansion, in which I would be staying.

8888888888888888888

The front room was pitch dark, the families retired to their rooms for the night. Dropping my stained coat on the back of the couch, I stretched my arms up as high as I could, dispelling the kinks and knots from my muscles. Slipping off my shoes in the doorway, I looked at my clothes with disgust, their would be no saving them.

Sighing, I walked around the couch, and slipped onto the deep comforts of it. The soft velvet like fabric surrounding me on all sides, touching my skin gently, and lulling me into a state of rest. Yawning, I couldn't help but close my eyes in exhaustion, Freeza was gone, but the others still came.

Tucking my feet up closer against me, I could feel the cold air hit my skin through the tears in my once nice clothing. Looking down at the shredded fabric, I inwardly groaned at how delighted my mother, and grandmother would be.

"You can stop staring at me now Vegeta, I know you're there," looking towards the darkest shadowed corner, I watched as his figure pushed itself off of the wall, and stroll into the opening.

"Something happened, didn't it?" his cold gaze met my dark eyes, and a shiver ran up my spine, this male let out a steady wave of absolute power, something a king should possess.

"Yeah, yeah, something did," I looked down at my hands, blood and dirt wedged underneath the edge of each and every nail.

"Well, are you going to spit it out, or do I have to beat the living shit out of ya?" his voice came across gruff, as it usually did, but the underlying amount of curiosity only it made it that much harsher.

"Sorry Vegeta, but I doubt you could," my voice was emotionless, and I looked out forlornly at the fireplace, the shadows resembling much like my heart at the moment.

"What...happened?" the noted harshness of his voice brought me out of my smug attitude, and made me obey him immediately.

"It happened Vegeta. Its started," I literally broke down at his feet, crying out my eyes, tears drenching my once dried skin.

"What started?" his voice became comforting, soothing.

"The story you use to tell us, that story from your planet. It came to be," my voice cracked, my hands covering my red, bloodshot eyes.

"What came to be!" his voice shook throughout the home, and the audible sound of scurrying feet upstairs alerted us to the other's presence.

Their rapid steps pounded down the carpeted staircase. The sliding of their hands on the railing squeaking, and squealing slightly as they halted their hurried movements. Quick breathing echoed eerily throughout the large room, bouncing off the far wall, and resounding all around. Their watching gazes heated the back my neck, the little hairs located on my arms raising slightly.

A agitated woman with short, blue hair, and her hands on her hips, kept sighing repeatedly, setting my already frazzled nerves on edge. Her blazing ocean eyes coldly locked onto the king's face, and a shiver of dread when up my spine. The woman's demeanor was threatening, hostile, scaring me slightly, and without hesitation, my body acted on its own accord.

My eyes glowing, and my hair swishing outwards like a gust of wind, a snap of electricity floated through the air. Airborne, the bolt of energy crackled and zipped for the one it considered a threat. Finding the one with an angry stature, it shot out in her direction, sizzling and popping in its wake.

Crying out, Bulma grabbed her arm, holding it tightly as a tiny, though deep scrape formed on her upper arm. Rushing to her side, Vegeta supported her small form, holding her upright so her body wouldn't slide to the ground in shock. Her mouth slightly grimaced in pain, but her eyes were agape in shock and surprise. What had happened?

"Pan! What is going on?" his voice was voiced with concern, yet the underlying of stern curiosity played out as well.

"'_Several years from now,  
__On the night of the darkest sky,  
__Two babe's will be born_,  
_One dark, one light._

_One royal, and one of common birth,  
__Will fight against the other  
__The world will battle,  
__Brother against brother._

_The day will come,  
__When the skies painted red,  
__The heavens crying,  
__For the dead._

_Blue hair, against black,  
__The battle will rage on,  
__And who is to be the winner,  
__Is not decided on._

_The dust will clear,  
__The tears will fall.  
__And through the night,  
__A mourning call.  
_

_For the two were lovers,  
__Two halves of a whole.  
__And with the outcome,  
__The other must fall.'" _Sighing, I looked for the understanding that I knew would come. The dawning in his eyes explained it all. Vegeta knew, Armageddon was here. "You remember..."

"Yes, I remember, but, neither of you have blue hair," his statement rang through her ears like tiny bells. "That's why we thought perhaps it was Bra and Goten."

"No, its not. I have blue hair Vegeta, when I transform, there is your blue," my voice cracked, the enormous amount of pressure that was now put onto our shoulders, was something I wasn't prepared for. No one could be.

"Its here isn't? The end?" his voice cut through the air, his abrupt appearance spooking most of us in the room. "Now the only question is, which one of us?"

"Us? I don't understand, I thought the neat little poem you just said was about two lovers fighting against...oh wait a minute! You two! Since when!" Goten's face lightened considerably, his cobalt eyes alight with joy and humor, his skin slightly tinged with excitement.

"Goten..." I groaned out, my forehead in my hands, how could someone related to me be such an ignorant moron?

"You fool! Why did you think we sent her away?" Vegeta's voice growled towards the young male, almost for speaking out, not because of what he said.

"Goten, Pan was sent away because we started to bond a long time ago. In Saiyan terms, she was completely ready to become my mate at the age of fourteen, but on Earth, it's different," Trunks' easy going voice calmed the befuddled man, making him look curiously between us two.

The others looked at me, their contemplating features boring at me, making me feel very strange and uncomfortable. Their obvious wonderment was present, but they didn't truly understand the full extent of this outcome. Only the full blooded Saiyans did, and the one's who were involved directly.

"But that still leaves the question...who is good, and who is evil?" Goku's usually cheerful tone, now resembled Vegeta's stern one, the heritage of his past showing through.

"I don't know grandpa, I don't know," my mind jumbled together in one blur, how could this be happening? That stupid saying was just supposed to be a bed time story for me and him, nothing more. It wasn't supposed to be our destiny, our future.

"What made you transform?" dad's voice was calculating, his hand upon his chin, rubbing the tiny stubbles of hair that needed shaved.

"I fought Freeza," the gasp of surprise from everyone's mouth resounded off of the wall, their suspicion evident.

"You couldn't of fought Freeza, dear, he's dead," my mother's words cut through my brain, was it really Freeza whom I fought?

"No, he came back," Trunks called out, everyone's attention moving directly to him.

"What do you mean he came back?" Bra fear was evident, her trembling shoulders quickly being hushed by Goten's gentle embrace.

"He died, the day Gohan, Goten, and I fought him. But he was revived by her, to complete her wicked and twisted plans," nodding my head, I watched as his head bent down, his features shadowed from view.

"So, you mean, that...that, bastard his walking around! I won't stand for it!" Chi Chi's consistent screeching made everyone laugh slightly, her wild personality still intact.

"Chi Chi! Do you realize what you did?" mother's voice was filled with surprise and suppressed laughter.

"What?" Chi Chi looked at her daughter-in-law anxiously, what had she done to surprise her so?

"You cursed!" her shrill laughter made everyone smile, the thought of the strict woman to let such a foul word to flow past her lips was quite hilarious.

Shaking his head, dad took mom by the arm, leading her up the stairs, shaking his head at his insane mate. Her wild shrieks of humor echoed down the halls, her shrill voice ringing in our sensitive ears.

Sighing, the rest of us looking at one another, a silent agreement seemed to pass from one person to the next. Our eyes were heavy, our bodies drained. We needed sleep, but the ever present threat was still upon us.

"I think we should retire for the night, and talk about this in the morning," Bulma's exhausted tone brought us to agreement immediately.

"Yes, we will discuss this later, right now, we all need rest," Vegeta led the way up the stairs, while I remained slightly, my heart sinking lower and lower in my chest.

Waiting for me, Trunks crossed his arms across his chest in silent pondering. Looking up at him with sorrow, our eyes meant, and a feeling of warmth seeped throughout my body. His warm and loving gaze, that only was shown to me, warmed my once cold and numb body. But, through the light of his presence, the darkness was closing in. Reality would soon wake us from this perfect moment.

88888888888888888888

A/N: Ok guys, I know its short, but I hope its good. I do have a question though. In the next chapter, a lemon will be present. But since this website is so strict, I was thinking about posting the lemon part of it onto and then putting up the connection, or whatever, to it on my profile. Tell me if you think it is better if I do it this way. See ya!

Dark Huntress


	14. And So It Begins

A/N: Ok guys, like I said, I put the lemon at I did put the link to the story on my profile so, if you want to read it, go right ahead. Its my first time writing one, so, please go easy on me.

Response to reviewers...

**Jaedeon Sierra: **_Thank you for the compliments. I hope you are able to grasp the last one, like you mentioned. Hope you keep reading!_

**babal002u: **_I'm glad you are excited about me updating, it is very good to hear. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last._

**I take people's whits: **_Thank you for all your support throughout my Dragonball Z and GT stories. It means a lot._

**XoBrYtToX: **_:Blush: thanks! You always leave such wonderful reviews that I can't put it into words on how they effect me. To be considered such a wonderful writer is something I have never been told before. I mean, I know other people like my work, but you really show me that you and maybe others like it more than I thought. You do not realize how much you effect me each and every day. You are such a kind and wonderful person, and I am so happy that you like my story._

_And as far as your friend, or more:wink, wink, I hope that he is alright, and did not hurt his vision what-so-ever. Send him my regards if you get the chance. I really hope he is alright._

_Again, thank you so much for your inspiring words. You literally, and the others, are the one's that keep me writing, and not giving up. As for the whole career thing, I have been dreaming of becoming professional for a good many years. Only I haven't finished any original stories I start. I'm hoping to fix that problem with my next project. Thank you once again from the bottom of my heart! You are such a doll! You keep me excited about writing the next chapter, and letting everyone out there read it. Thanks!_

**Purple-Punk: **_I decided to play it safe. I've been working on it this story for so long, and a lot of people seem to like it, so I just can't risk it. Don't worry, the black hair thing was meant to be left in the dark. To become a sort of mystery, until this chapter. So, everything will be unveiled here shortly, and I mean really short._

_Thank you for your continuous support. Like I said up above, you and the other reviewers are the blood that keeps this story alive. Without you guys, I would of surely given up. I am glad that I keep satisfying your expectations._

_Thank you for reviewing my most recent DBZ story. I hope it becomes just as big of hit as this one. I really like where that story is heading._

**Gauri: **_I am pretty sure that all will become clear as you read this chapter. I'm sorry about not letting you know right away, but I didn't want to say it directly, kind of leave it as a cliffy and mystery._

**R3mZ!MLU:**_ Thanks for remembering my birthday! I hope you had a good time on your rather short trip. Sorry about that, you are not the only one who is not for sure. I wanted to leave that as a bit of a mystery, but you should understand who is evil, and who is good by the end of this chapter._

**bmrdbgt: **_Hehehe. That was a good one. I could really see Vegeta standing against a wall and banging his head against it. So hard, that indentions started forming, and then of course, Bulma would have to reprimand him for ruining her home, once again. Funny! I hope you like the most recent chapter._

**babex2xsweet: **_Again, I would like to thank you for being a wonderful reviewer through all the hard times and good. I truly hope I never let you down._

**youigy hunter: **_The whole kind hearted thing was mainly to resemble the same occurrence that transpired in Dragonball Z when Goku fought Freeza. Mainly what I was saying about the lemon was that I know a lot of good stories that were rated R (or M) that got taken off and they had lemons. So I was trying to decide whether or not to post the lemon on this site. I decided against it. So, if you want to read the lemon portion of this chapter, go to my profile and their will be a link that will direct you to this story on Thanks for reviewing!_

**Disclaimer: **All rights to the Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT characters do not, and will never belong to me. The plot to this story is mine, and thus, strictly forbidden to copyright.

On with the story...

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 14: And So It Begins...**

Ocean eyes collided with cobalt orbs, battling in a large battle that could not be won. His chiseled features shown with the face of a grown man, his once boyish qualities had disappeared. His locks of lavender fell, framing his face, making his eyes hidden and shaded. His once undeveloped muscles now bulged in his arms, showing just how much training he had gone through.

Looking at him, it was as if the entire world only consisted of me and of him. Two people with out a care in the world. Two lives that were one, two souls that joined and tightened their bond. The intensity of the feeling was scary, nerve-racking, growing ever stronger as the minutes ticked by. The enormous emotion that swirled around us in waves, wrapped around us two, pulling and tugging at our beings, drawing out souls together.

Squirming under his intense gaze, an unfamiliar blush worked itself onto my tanned features. My nearly invisible freckles now standing out boldly against my rounded cheeks. The rosy complexion of my skin illuminating my black eyes. Two strands of hair fell, and framed my face, making his eyes stare even more intently my way.

Twirling my thumbs together, and finding the floor extremely interesting, I tried to ignore the pressing atmosphere of the room. What did he want exactly? Was it something to do with the great battle? Freeza? Or perhaps my transformation?

His light footsteps caught my ear, and a familiar knot formed in the pit of my stomach, making it twist and turn in nerves. His steady stride was unnerving, and he knew it. Upon his face, Trunks wore a large smirk, the usually tomboyish girl was easily turned into a giddy teen by just his movements.

Reaching the rather large couch, he sat down beside me, his elbow resting on the arm of the furniture, his hand cupping his left cheek. Looking to the opposite wall, I felt my cheeks with my fingers, the warmth spreading like wildfire over my flesh. Fidgeting, I watched him out of the corner of my eye, his regular breathing completely out of sink to that of my irregular ones.

Smiling, Trunks leaned forward, staring directly at my face, his expression serious, no longer the teasing of earlier. The lip ring had long since disappeared, now just a small hole in its absence. One earring still remained in his ear lobe, the gleaming golden loop catching the kitchen's night light glow mesmerizingly.

"Pan, we need to talk?" his voice was deep, the sound resounding like a bomb exploding throughout the still room.

"What is it, Trunks?" my voice was a faint whisper compared to his, the small, hesitant sound leaving my lips with a hushed note.

"Pan, you know what this event means, you know what it means for us," his voice suddenly turned solemn, his eyes downcast.

"It means that what we dreamed, the life together that was always held within our hearts, is just that, a dream," my voice cracked, how could the fates be so cruel? "It means..."

"Let's take this else where, the walls have ears," cutting my off Trunks looked about with a glare, scattering shadows of our families leaving the kitchen, and escaping through the stairs in the other room.

Nodding my head in approval, I stand, my feet yelling protest to the sudden movement. Just then did I finally realize how drained I was. The transformation absorbed most of my energy, if not all of it. Sheepishly, I tried to steady myself, holding on tightly to the back of the cushioned couch. Breathing deeply, regaining my composure, I stood upright, my feet now steady.

Waiting for me, Trunks looked at me with a look of concern, his blue eyes clouded with worry. He sensed my failing energy, my body depleting fast on what I needed the most. His jaw was rigid, contemplating something through his head, something serious.

"Pan, are you alright?" his voice awoke me from my revery, my head snapping up, I blinked, trying to get my mind back in sorts.

Nodding my head, I stood up straight, his presence lending the energy that I so required. Giving it to me willingly, I looked up at his form on the stairs, a wave of gratitude riveting off of me. Smiling, I jogged to where he stood, his tall frame, especially on the higher steps, looked much more intimidating that he usually was.

Climbing the stairs, stopping where he stood, I questioned silently with my eyes, mentally wishing that we still possessed the ability to speak telepathically. But like a lot of things, it fades after an amount of time, and the bond we had formed, was losing its strength.

Shaking his head in mild amusement, he reached out suddenly, his palm against the side of my face, his thumb lightly stroking the skin there. Closing my eyes, content, I relished in the feeling of the one I loved so close. Opening my eyes, I saw his serious expression, which worried me. Holding his hand close to where it resided, I nuzzled his fingers, giving off a soft purr like sound.

Smiling, he pulled his hand away, much to the disappointment of me, I slightly pouted, only causing him to laugh further. Grabbing my hand, much to my surprise, Trunks led us up the stairs, our destination unknown to me.

888888888888888888888

Turning the knob to the room, and shoving the door open with his shoulder, we strolled into the very dark area. Realization came back to me like a giant tidal wave, this place, this room was none other than the one I had cried in that fateful night, many years ago.

Sitting down on the black silk sheets, I let the familiar forest scent fill my nose. The dark, marble fireplace came to life with a flick of the prince's wrist. Flames stirred to life, dancing their ancient dance. Twirling and mixing together, orange, red, and yellow becoming one.

Sighing, the warmth of the fire warming my numb fingers I watched Trunks move to the marble feature, leaning against the mantle, his forearm upon it. His eyes looked into the roaring hearth, his steel like face illuminated eloquently.

Looking around, my hand on my chin, I inspected the room once more. Dark walls held many picture of friends and family, some of holidays and picnics, others of funerals. Some were of them as children, and then when they were grown, well except me.

The first photograph captured myself with Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Marron, all of them playing together in their local park a few miles away. Many summer afternoons were spent there, swinging on the rotting playground equipment, without a care in the world. Our hair would be whipped in our faces as the guys pushed us, the girls taking turn on who would go next.

The second picture showed a memory of Trunks, Bra, Goten, and myself all out in the backyard, sitting in front of the recently built swimming pool, a few months after Marron moved away. In our swimming suits, we all laughed joyously, ourselves drenched with water, and out hair in a disarray.

The next one was of just the three of us, Goten, Trunks, and me. At this time, Bra had saw it time to move on from her old friends and join the popular crowd. The trio of us were sitting outside the Son forest, a few stray birds in the boughs of the trees. I was in the middle, my uncle and his best friend at my side, two sets of bunny ears upon my black head, and my tongue stuck out.

The last one was of just Trunks and Goten, the day they graduated. Their orange robes fell long and beautifully down, like tiny ripples in the constant flow of the river. Their diplomas rested in their hands, their tassels on the hats frayed from when they had decided to play catch with one another. Only one thing was wrong with that picture, their smiles were in place, but their eyes were empty.

Several other adorned the otherwise bare walls. Some of his family, of Baku, others of the Sons. But my favorite one sat at his bedside, underneath his navy blue table lamp. A picture that was identical to mine. Trunks and myself sat in the boughs of a large maple, our arms strewn across one another's shoulders. Our hands were held out in peace signs, our grins wide. I would never forget that day, the day we almost lost Trunks.

**Flashback...**

"_Take a picture mom!" the ten year old lavender haired child yelled out, his hand grabbing a hold of a small little girl._

"_Trunks, stop it!" I looked down at the ground, just now realizing that we were up very high in the tree._

"_Smile for the camera, Panny!" looking towards Bulma, who held up a disposable camera, we held out our hands, our cheesiest grins in place._

_Laughing once the flash had gone off, we held squeezed each other, our giggles still echoing through the merry place. Looking at one another, tears rolling down our faces, we smiled, cherishing our remaining friendship, no matter how our others had faded. With a twinkle of mischief in his eye, an evil smirk overtook his youthful appearance, and I screeched with surprise as I found myself airborne._

_Luckily, a pile of leaves sat the bottom of the trunk, and I landed , the brown and golden arrays filling the air. Sitting up hurriedly, I glared up at the still laughing Trunks, his legs swinging back and forth on the edge of the branch. Standing up quickly, my cheeks flushed with amusement, my hands place on my nonexistent hips, an evil scheme brewed in my head._

_Standing tall, no longer slouching, a look of contemplation crossed his young face, trying to figure out what was going through my head. Balling my hand into a tight fist, and then Trunks leaning slightly, looking at me with curiosity, an evil smirk of my own fell upon my form. Shading my features from view with my overgrown bangs, I hit the trunk of the massive tree, making it wobble to and fro. Yelling out in surprise, I watched the boy who was three years my senior fall face first into the pile of died, dead leaves. _

_Pushing himself up, a look of anger passed over him, and a gleam I was all too use to passed over. Throwing my arms up in mock horror, I ran away, the boy that I had grown to know as my friend hot on my trail._

_With Bulma and mom laughing at our antics, they watched as he chased me onto the cement basketball court. Stopping suddenly, and looking behind me, I noticed that Trunks had disappeared up into the air, his face serious. Looking around with fright, the wind took a sudden turn, the chilly air hitting my bare arms._

_Looking around wildly, a foreboding aura filled the once carefree atmosphere. Looking up at the gathering storm clouds, a lone silhouette standing out against the grey and dark blue sky. Squinting upwards, a woman floated in bleached robes, the clothing swirling about her as the wind picked up in its strength. Gleaming in the hidden sun, a golden mask covered her face, the tiny eye holes nothing but dark, black hollows. _

_Scowling, I felt Trunks power up to Super Saiyan, before I saw him, his golden hair sticking straight upwards. Power flew off his body in giant waves, rising to the air, I went to his side, intent on helping him with the new threat. Looking upwards, a fear flowed through me, making the airs on my neck rise with alarm._

_Turning to me, his eyes wide with fear, of what I did not know. I had seen him in battle many a time, but never with fear. Never with the look of worry and concern that he now held within his eyes. Floating towards, his small hands on my even smaller shoulders, he looked me square in the eyes._

"_Pan, I don't want you fighting," an instant protest worked its way up my throat and past my lips._

"_Trunks! Are you insane, she'll kill you! You need my help!" my voice pleaded, and small tears rolled down my cheeks._

"_You're right, I do need you help. But not in battle. You must get mom and Videl out of here, as far away as you can," his voice implored me to understand, to comply with his wishes._

_Nodding my head, I flew off towards the two women, who looked up in the sky with horrified expressions. Grabbing their elbows, once I had landed, I gently pulled, directing them away from the fight. Struggling against my grip, Bulma broke free determined to get to her son, determined to shield him from what was his responsibility at birth._

_Letting go of my mother, I quickly took off after Bulma, chasing her long blue hair as she dodged in between the large oaks and maples. Reaching her finally, since she had abruptly stopped, I watched her face pale two shades, her knees shaking wildly._

_Looking at the scene, I saw that Trunks had just been knock out of the way, several miles out of the way. The monster had turned and was now staring at us, a wild gleam in her feral, hollow eyes. Grabbing Bulma, my hands underneath her shoulders, I lifted her up into the air, barely missing a ball of energy that incinerated the ground in which we had previously stood. _

_Rushing towards the cave where we had always played at, I looked behind me, hoping to catch site of my wayward mother. Looking ahead, I spotted the entrance, the long jagged rocks protruding from the hill. Landing, and then shoving the woman into the cavern's mouth, I looked behind me one more time, and checked to see if anyone had followed._

"_Bulma, you must stay here, where its safe," her eyes widened, her brows knitted in apparent disapproval._

"_But, Trunks, he's my son, and I can't..." gibberish flowed from her open mouth, spilling outwards to my ears._

"_Trunks will be fine, but, only if you remain put. So stay!" my voice came out an order, harsher than I had originally meant it to be, but all the same, the point had been passed._

_Gliding in the air once again, I could feel the surges in energy as the two battled against one another. Searching frantically for my mother's ki signature, I felt a foreboding apprehension fill my weary mind. Surging forward even more, I found her aura out by the court, where the two raged on._

_Her dark eyes searched around wildly, her head turning from side to side, her body rigid and jumpy. Landing beside her, I was immediately engulfed in a large hug, her secure embrace rendering me helpless for the time being._

"_Pan Son, don't you ever, EVER, run off like that again! When we get home, oh, just you wait, your..." turning around sharply, suddenly getting the feeling of being watched, I saw the creature mere yards away, her hand outstretched. _

_A powerful bolt of energy shot forth, aimed directly at myself and my mother. Thinking quickly, my body stronger than her's, I shoved her away, out of danger. Turning again, the attack coming closer and closer, I held my arms up in a defensive gesture, preparing my small form for the fatal blow._

_Strong arms engulfed me, holding me close to some male's chest, protecting me. Looking up with surprise, the face of a transformed Trunks looked at me with adoration. Gripping me tight, I watched the pain fill his once loving features. Light exploded around us, the attack shooting off in different directions. _

_Our bodies flying through the air, his cry still very evident in my mind, I watched as the environment whipped by. Twisting us in the air, his back to the ground, we hit the hard cement, an audible crunch following the impact. Cringing, and holding tight to his torso, I waited for us to stop sliding._

_Jerking upwards, I looked at the boy beneath me. His hair now lavender, his eyes closed in absolute pain. His breathing was shallow, almost nonexistent to my keen eyes. His heartbeat weakened drastically, his skin turning cold. Laying my head back on his chest, tears rolling down, I felt his arms wrap around me once more, and maybe for the final time._

**End Flashback...**

Silent tears of grief fell down my now matured features. The intensity of just the memory was still burning fiercely within my mind. Looking back at his stoic face, a wave of happiness seared through me, lighting up my dismal mood.

Meeting his heated gaze, I looked into his soul, into his emotions that he so rarely saw, and saw the hurt male he truly was.

Leaving his place, and sitting beside me on the bed, he grabbed my hand for reassurance, for the will to say what needed to be said.

"Pan, that day, four years ago, I thought, I thought, that I had lost you," his voice shook with emotion, tears falling on the inside, but still just as evident as if they fell down his chiseled face.

"But I'm here Trunks, sitting beside you, holding your hand," I tried to reassure him that I was alright, that everything would be okay in the end, even though it would not.

"But for that month, I thought you were gone. To even know the torment and agony I went through. The pain of knowing that my betrothed was lost forever," looking at me with a emotionally pained face, I felt my heartache, if only there was some way to erase the past.

"Yes, Trunks, I know what is like. Though we were young, I still cared for you deeply, and that day you almost died saving me, was the worst I ever experienced in my life," nodding his head, I watched as he remember that day eleven years ago.

"Pan, I beat up Goten pretty bad, I even considered suicide once or twice," his confession brought his invisible tears rolling down my cheeks, the thought of him that desperate hurt me to the core.

"Trunks, I...I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could say," I choked on my tears, drowning in the sorrow of what I had brought to his life.

Soothing me, he brought me into the shelter of his arms, clutching me tightly against his chest, his rippling muscles underneath my face. Snuggling closer, I felt his constant reassurance seep in to me.

"Pan, I have something to ask you, something that is really important," his hold slackened, his head bent downwards.

Wiping my tears away, I reached out and touched his unclothed shoulder, "What is it?"

"It may not be right, but, Pan, you know we don't have much more time, and, maybe if we did this, you would be more protected, and then again, maybe not," his voice was dry, ragged, trying to regain his composure.

"Just ask it, Trunks," my voice soothed him, calmed his raging demon, his blood thirst need to rip apart the creature that destroyed their future.

"Pan, I need you, I need to feel you, I need to be with you," his voice was urgent, needing, his stare predatory.

"Do you mean...?" looking at him with surprise, and excitement, I tried to sort through the tension, the emotional barriers.

"Pan, will you become my mate, my other half?" his question went unanswered as my soft lips met with his, my first kiss.

**Starting of lemon...if you wish to read this part of the chapter, go to my profile and find the section for links. There will be one that says Undercover: and then link. Click on it and it will take you to this story on of lemon...  
****The next morning...**

Awaking, I felt two strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, and a furry appendage around my slim waist. Frowning, I lifted the covers, and gasped at the site of a long, brown tail coiled around my torso.

"Trunks, when?" my voice was surprised, and my questioning gaze meant his amused one.

"Sometime in the night, I suppose. I woke up with it," sighing, I cuddled closer to his warmth, to his presence.

"Come on Pan, let's get ready, we need to train while we can," whining slightly as I lifted myself up, I mentally cursed him, my soreness evident when I moved. Chuckling, hearing every word I thought through our mental bond, he swiftly came to me, lifting me into his arms, and carried me into the adjoining bathroom.

**Training...**

Still feeling sore, Trunks insisted I sat this one out, though I protested the entire way. Sitting on the front porch, I watch the males spar, their sweaty bodies rippling with power.

Wind picking, a chill wind hit me, making me alert at once. Looking upwards with alarm, I saw the sight that I had been dreading. Trunks, high in the air, was surrounded by a maroon his barrier his eyes gone scarlet.

Fangs protruded out from under his upper lip. His hair grew slightly, reaching the middle of his muscled back, the color darkening in hue. Deep purple soon turned into midnight black, his face gleaming with energy.

Armor, the same as Freeza wore, replaced his normal attire, his tennis shoes replaced by royal boots. An explosion came forth, all the Saiyan besides me, were shot backwards at remarkable speed

And when the dust cleared, there he stood. The evil in him hurtling at us, bombarding our senses.He was my friend. My enemy. My lover. My mate.

8888888888888888

_With great power, comes great responsibility. With great responsibility, comes great heartache. With great heartache, come great evil. An evil so wicked that one such as Freeza would become the hero. And I realized from that point, that to become one with this power, good would become bad, bad would become good, and all that I knew, would virtually be flipped around, so that nothing made sense._

And...

_Several years from now,  
__On the night of the darkest sky,  
__Two babe's will be born_,  
_One dark, one light._

_One royal, and one of common birth,  
__Will fight against the other.  
__The world will battle,  
__Brother against brother._

_The day will come,  
__When the skies painted red,  
__The heavens crying,  
__For the dead._

_Blue hair, against black,  
__The battle will rage on,  
__And who is to be the winner,  
__Is not decided on._

_The dust will clear,  
__The tears will fall.  
__And through the night,  
__A mourning call._

_For the two were lovers,  
__Two halves of a whole.  
__And with the outcome,  
__The other must fall._

8888888888888888

A/N: I hope you like it. Sorry, but this chapter is unedited. It is really late, and I'm tired, I might fix it later, but for now R&R. See ya!

Dark Huntress


	15. Enter Sanako

A/N: I got over 100 reviews! You wouldn't believe that when I first started this I was hoping to just get over 50. Now look, I doubled that. I thank you all so very much!_ :skips around the room doing my happy dance:_

Response to reviewers...

**babex2xsweet: **_I'm glad you liked my last chapter, I hope you like this one as well._

**babal00-Hells Fire: **_The flashback was merely the remembrance of what happened when they were young, and the evil creature that was attacking them. If you look back in the previous chapters where I describe what the villain looks like, you'll see what I'm talking about. And with Pan being the good, and Trunks evil. See, I thought it better this way, because that prophecy was meant for the actual Saiyan planet, and see, Trunks would have been prince, expected to be the savior, instead he would of been the destroyer. Get it. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, it means bunches and bunches to my pea-pickin' heart. Hope to hear from ya again._

**I take people's whits: **_Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Again, I'm sorry about never editing it, but I was just so tired. Thank you for understanding. I hope you like this chapter as well._

**Gauri: **_Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that you are excited to read more of my story._

**Purple-Punk: **_I hope you had fun on your vacation! I promise to look at your story as soon as I find the time, it seems lately that I've just been going and going non stop. Oh yeah! My eighteen year old cousin just had her son! I can't wait to see him. I'll try to email you soon, again, just been really busy._

**Chris Bennett: **_Thanks for reviewing. Is that your real name? Sorry, but I know a family of Bennetts, and I was just wondering. But anyways, thanks for taking the time to review._

**Megan Consoer: **_Again, thank you for reviewing, and emailing me. Sorry about taking so long._

**youigy hunter:**_ I hope the lemon part was ok, and that the link worked. And I'm afraid, things are not gong to be all hunky doory for the rest of the story. But, all ends well, so stick with me. I can't stand sad endings, everybody should live happily ever after in my opinion._

**R3mZ!MLU: **_Yep its started! Oh, and thanks for letting me use some of your pictures, it really means a lot. I'll make sure that I give you loads of credit. Problem is I just need to get off my lazy bum and work on my site. Well, oh well. Sorry about the lemon part of the story, I hope it wasn't too awful. But, hey, I'm fifteen. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

**Reivin17: **_Thank you for your support. It means a lot to hear from all you guys. I hope you like this chapter._

**charmaine: **_I'm am glad you like my story. And you are correct, Trunks is evil, Pan is good. I am glad to hear from ya and hope you like this chapter._

On with the story...

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 15: Enter Sanako**

My sore body forgotten, I watched in horror as an evil smile lightened his handsome face, the hair swirling around his features, framing it. His muscles bulged every time he inhaled, his immense energy coiling like a serpent across his body. The gleam in his eyes was wicked, evil, murderous. The prince of Saiyans was gone, gone for eternity.

Smiling, his eyes traveling the rising males, he chuckled lowly, amused at their vulnerability and weakness. Their resounding fear, whether for themselves or the one's they cherished, he didn't quite know, but he guessed the latter. Their bodies, though heavily ridden with muscle, were nothing compared to him, nothing to endanger his quest.

A large ball of energy gathered in his hand, black as the evil that resided in his now tainted heart. Red streaks of lightening flashed around the attack, feeding it even more, making it enlarge. The wind whipped around, blowing my pulled back hair about me, my sweat-pants pulled tightly against my calves.

The great ball still enlarging, started hurting things before it was even released. I could feel my skin burning, the intense power hurting my delicate body. Scowling, and blinking up at the person I had fallen in love with, I gathered my courage.

Releasing the attack, I watched the fear form on my family's face, their bodies shaking, but still they stood. Powering up, my hair turning blue, my wardrobe changing to that of the ancients, I instant transmitted in the path of the energy.

Swinging my arm, blocking and skyrocketing the blast, I glared at the imposing figure. His evil rivaled my good, my light rivaled his darkness. In strength, we were equal, one in the same, but there was only one thing, their would be only one victor, but at what cost?

A roar of defiance, of pure and utter despise, erupted from his mouth, his head thrown back, his chest puffed outwards. Eyes wild and murderous, he stared down at me with vengeance, his gaze tearing at my already fractured heart. His body tensed, if only for a second, his eyes softening, the color changing into a gentle maroon, instead of the heated scarlet.

Reeling backwards, his hands holding his head, Trunks scrunched his face up, pain rocketing through every nerve in his system. Shaking from side to side, he tried with desperate attempts to rid himself of the horrific feeling that shot through him. His knuckles turned white, his face red, he closed his eyes, trying to retain his composure, to loose himself in the eternal world he had been once before.

Regaining control, his eyes meant mine, and the softening never came. Shooting forward, I had only moments to prepare for what was coming, for the beginning of the end. Following his every move with my eyes, I quickly held up my arms, blocking his punch from reaching its destination.

Flipping backwards, I watched him with hooded eyes, hy mouth frowning as I contemplated my next move. I could read his mind as easily as he could read mine, our thoughts one, since we had yet to practice how to stop the flow. I knew where he would go next, knew his next move, as he did me.

Willing my head to go blank, a clean piece of paper, I took off, directing my body in different patterns, trying to distract him. Reaching my opponent, I gathered a simple wave in my hands, aiming for the back of his head. Releasing the energy, I watched as he twisted about, his swift movements knocking the blast from its orbit.

Growling, frustration welling up deep within my chest, I tried to do the same again. Going on instinct, I shot high into the air, and into the cover of a grove of trees. Directly in front of him I watched with keen eyes as he moved about, his movements slow and sluggish.

Sprouting from the cover, my body aimed for his person, I prepared for the coming attack. Wind whipped my air, my lungs finding it hard to inhale and exhale oxygen, I charged at Trunks' form.

Punch met punch, fist to fist. Kick met kick. Every attack I through was dodged, every block he put up was already known. We could not fight one another, we knew each other's every move, every thought.

Backing off, a determined look etched across my features, I watched him with hooded eyes. Concentrating on him, I zeroed in on his every move, his every thought. The evil that programmed his once pure head swivelled around in mine. Her laughter, her evil soul controlling his every emotion, his existence.

Barely dodging his blast, I cursed myself for being so preoccupied. Watching my opponent, I crept about, feeling the air, feeling nature give me its encouragement. The grass reaching up, trying to give me their strength, the wealth of life, to help in this ongoing struggle. The world around me could feel my pain, just like I could their's.

Once again locked in a heated battle, I looked into his endless depths. Their ice cold hue freezing me to the core. Haunted spirits of his past life. A life filled with love, with sorrow, and adventure. His entire world gone beneath his feet, letting him fall into a dark pit of nothing, no feeling, nothing. Just a void existence as his body destroys, and his soul and heart are powerless to stop it.

Light flashed in the heavens, blinding us as it stung us with its intensity. The sight like a cosmic comet exploding throughout the skies, dooming our planet. The sonic boom hurt our sensitive ears, the large thunder like echoes sounding off the canyons.

Staring off, high up above us, Trunks looked at in wonderment, his eyes traveling the skies, searching, searching for some object. His eyes seemed to light up with a hidden idea, is head turning to meet mine, and a smirk crossed his twisted features.

A sharp intake of breath, my lungs hurting, I watched him fly off towards where he had been looking previously. Sighing, I gingerly touched my shoulder, a place that was burned from an attack I had failed to block. The tender caress made me wince, the pain shooting up and down my forearms like hot embers of hell.

Turning away from the place where he had previously flew, I looked down at my stunned, speechless family. Their awed figures staring up at my floating figure, their minds trying to take in what previously occurred.

Landing, my body returning to its original state, I watched with clouded eyes as the others rushed to my side. The world swam before my orbs, colors and objects blurring together to become one. Legs giving out, I fell to the ground, my eyes becoming heavier and heavier, my world becoming darker and darker.

8888888888888888888

Awaking, buzzing and whirring filling the space, I looked around with a heavy head. Pounding freight trains thundered under the walls of my skull, rocketing their way through the rails of my mind. Scrunching up my face, I tried to make sense of what was happening, and where I was at the current moment.

The bed was soft, and white. Very white. Oh no! I'm in a hospital! Arms waving about, and legs lashing out, I re-visioned the previous times I was confined to those walls. Different and various needles poking and prodding you, going underneath the skin and into your veins, drawing out your precious blood.

Tubes of all sorts would run down into your arms, draining their contents into your body. Shivering at the thought, I looked around wildly, wishing that I was back outside, passed out upon the hard ground.

Hearing the door open, I quickly turned to the direction, searching for the source of the noise, preparing myself for a doctor or nurse to appear. But what I saw was much, much worse. Bulma, with a smile upon her face.

Her crisp lab coat fit in perfectly with the attire of Capsule Corps medical facility. Her short blue hair flowing about her as her ocean eyes smiled down upon me. Her unusually happy exterior making my eye brows raise, her smile setting my curiosity to float.

"Good afternoon sleepy head," her delicate voice filtered through the room, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Afternoon? Man, I practically slept the whole day away," I held my head in wonderment as she sat herself down upon the edge of the bed.

"Not just one day, dear, but several. Your transformation seems to take more out of you than we realized," Bulma's eyes sparkled with mirth, her face glowing.

"Several? Oh man, what's happened since then?" my eyes bulged, more than one day, more than a few hours!

"Not much really, I mean, if you're referring to Trunks, and all that. He hasn't shown back up, nor has the monster that's controlling him. But we did find out a few interesting things," her hands clasped together in her lap, her fingers twisting together.

"Such as?" I cocked my head to the side, a calculating expression forming over my once worried one.

"Like, how long have you and my son been intimate?" her question caught me off guard, a blush staining my cheeks.

"Um, I, we, you see," I stammered dumbly, my face ablaze with a heated fire that spread all over my skin.

"Its just a simple question, I was only curious?" she shrugged her shoulder's has if it didn't matter, but her eyes told different.

"How did you know?" I was still nervous, looking down at my own hands, which had suddenly become very interesting appendages.

"One, the mark on your neck, its pretty obvious. Plus, when Vegeta carried you in here, and we were alone, he mentioned that you smelled a **_lot_** like my eldest son," her body turned towards me, her happiness overflowing.

"Just the other night, Bulma. He thought that perhaps if we were mates, my life wouldn't be in as great of danger, I guess we were wrong," I looked down sorrowfully, my heart falling deep within my chest.

"Maybe not, Pan, there's something we need to talk about, something that's happened," fear shot through me, her eyes were so melancholy.

"What do you mean, Bulma?" my voice squeaked, what was wrong with me?

"There's something very wrong, something I can't do anything for, and I fear, that it may prevent you from battling. And we need you," my eyes shot wide, what could possibly be so terrible?

"There's absolutely nothing, you can do?" I looked at her with exasperation, a queasy pit settling in me.

"No, nothing," her voice dropped even more, and she started telling me what was wrong with me.

My heart heavy, I listened to her tell me, giving me explicit reasons for why this happened. I could feel my world shattering beneath my feet, falling into a dark oblivion. Tears came to my eyes, my body wanting more rest, and my soul needing Trunks. My skin chilled, I listened to the haunting realization, the facts flowing from her lips as it further doomed our world.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I rested my chin on my them, my face soaked. Covering my eyes with my hands, I sighed deeply, waiting for her to finish. I no longer needed to hear the details. The truth was here, before my eyes, the words floating in the air hollow reminders of what was happening.

Looking to the side, my ears ignoring the pointless rambling of her voice, I stared unblinkingly at the bare, white wall. My head swirling with emotions, with images of what the desolate planet this world could become. Holt, molten lava running over the lands, burning and scorching those few survivors. Red skies, filled with dark, purple clouds that flashed black lightening from the skies, striking the cracking ground. No foliage, except for one bare tree, its dark trunk and branches bare of any life.

Waking from my revery, I looked at Bulma, her expression unreadable as she looked at my downcast form. Empathy filled her orbs, overflowing, spilling out and through her actions, I tried to take comfort. Her hands rubbed my arm soothingly, her smooth appendages caressing my slightly marred skin.

"Bulma?" I looked into her eyes, my features stern as I decided on what I had, and must do.

"Yes, dear?" she looked at me now, her actions ceasing as she concentrated fully on my words.

"I have a request," looking away, I listened at the beeping and whirring sounds of the machines that were scattered throughout the room.

"What is it?" her hand grabbed mine, squeezing and reassuring me as I tried to form the words.

"Please don't tell them," my voice broke, I couldn't let the others know, I just couldn't.

"But Pan..." I cut her off, my look of anger that flashed in my eyes, unnerving her as she scooted back slightly.

"No, Bulma. I am in charge, Trunks has took a mate, and Vegeta has stepped down, you must listen to me. I do not wish to be so forceful, but if the need arises, I shall have too. They cannot know, if they do, they may prevent me from fighting, then none of us will survive. I must do this, no matter what. No matter of this new obstacle that has arisen, I must go on," looking at her face, a dawning realization washed over her, her acceptance clear.

8888888888888888888888

Trunks walked through the long hallway, his body back to normal, but his eyes still gleamed. He looked at the shadowed guards, their hooded eyes and grotesque bodies looking of ogres. Their long green hair fell to their mid back, unruly and tangled as it fell in waves. Their purple skin was marred and torn from numerous battles, and their weapons very primitive.

Growling in annoyance, Trunks looked at them with disdain, such simpletons they were, and she expected to win with such a poor excuse of an army. Shaking his head, he looked at the blood stained carpeting, the place was in shambles, this makeshift castle she had constructed to accommodate her.

The double doors loomed ahead, their intricate designs spiraling downwards and combining into one massive circle in the middle. Comets of gold flashed across the red painted sky, the blood like color seemingly dripping down onto his hands as he touched the barricades. The cold handles cooled his heated skin, and soothed his frazzling nerves, what was wrong with him?

A need was growing from deep within his being, consuming his entire body. It called to Trunks, telling him things he did not want to hear. His flesh was ablaze with an unseen fire, the urge growing and welling deep in the pit of him. Images of a woman with an unseen face flashed before his eyes, her body beneath his, writhing in ecstacy, and a feeling of completeness filling him.

Sighing, and shaking the wayward thoughts from his mind, Trunks cursed his now apparent need. His skin needed the physical touch of someone, but whom he could not place. But the feeling would not cease, only intensifying, growing in strength as time progressed.

Teeth gnawing together in frustration, his maroon, sedated eyes turned a shining crimson, the same hue as the door. Pushing forward, the doors swung loudly against the walls, dust flying, and minions scrambling. The wall of particles hiding his agitated form from the view of the onlookers.

Trudging his way down the long carpet, dense air cleared for the tempered prince. Gasps were heard as the others feared his power, his rage, his absolute strength. Trunks looked up at her hollow, shadowed eyes. Just dark pits of black, her eyes hidden in the depths of her covering, securing her secrecy.

Her white robes fell into large heaps upon the dirt caked floor, the ends of the material becoming stained. Her long green hair, perfectly gleamed, and joined her gown. The strands fell down to the floor, even if she were to stand. Her perfectly painted lips were licked enticingly, inviting him over to her. The gleam of the sinking sun shone perfectly on her flawless complexion, the pale skin lively and healthy.

"Well, well, Takakazu, I've been waiting," her voice was like silk in his ears, her sweet caress driving him further, closer to his need.

"Yes, it has, my love," her smile brought his sexual desires to surface further, his hard member stretching the material of his armor.

"You are excited to see me, yes?" standing, her body swaying, the masked female strolled to the awaiting Saiyan, her cold smirk setting his blood to boil.

"Of course, why would I not be?" he watched her approach, her fingers dancing teasingly over her covered form.

"Oh, let me help you with that," she quickly got to her knees, bending down to his member, and kissed him tauntingly over the material.

(A/N: Um, yeah, there is a lemon scene here, but I'm not going to write one, because, Trunks doing that with someone else is just wrong, but is necessary for this story. So, use your imagination)

Laying next to her sweat soaked body, his own body completely sated, a scowl arose. Deep within himself, Trunks knew something was wrong, something was missing. The sexual need had disappeared, the pleasuring act he had been in successfully draining him. But the feeling of emotion that had arose from that image or memory had not appeared. The woman with no face had been loving, caring, and though the darkness was disgusted with this revelation, his body still called for it.

888888888888888888

Walking about the forest, in which my grandfather owned, I held my side in slight pain, the large, dark bruise covering most of where my ribs were. Ultimately, I had ended with several cracked ribs, and an order to stay in bed, one that I had immediately disobeyed. The forest had healing powers, their essences seeping in my skin, down deep, where I needed it the most.

The clear blue sky was up above, the winged hawks soaring and surveying the land. Their keen eyes searching the layout below, looking for a field mouse or other small prey to take back to their nest.

Sighing, a sense of peace settled within me, the gentle flowing river only yards away, the cool mist spraying up against my skin. The heat blazed, the summer day reaching scorching temperatures. The green foliage turning up their leaves, their fragile beings browning and drying. The ground was hard, and cracking, desperately calling out for rain, for a simple shower to return the nutrients that was so needed.

Slipping out of my shirt, wincing slightly at the jostling of my wounds, I laid the article of clothing upon a rock. Shrugging out of my sports bra, completely soaked with sweat, I let the cold air hit my heated skin, cooling and drying the perspiration.

Completely unclothed, I slid into the healing waters, the cold liquid racing over my soar and tiring body. The small pebbles beneath my toes moving slightly every time I shifted positions. Small golden fish swam about in the depths, suckling lightly on the end of my toes, tickling the sensitive skin.

Contentedly relaxing into the rounded rocks embedded within the bank of the river, I sighed with peace. The sweet song of the birds, the rushing water around me, and the slight breeze that swept my hair off of my sweaty back. Tiring quickly, my eyes drooping, I shook my head, aggravated that I would have to leave so soon.

Standing, a shiver running up my spin, I rubbed my arms, the cool air raising goose-bumps upon my body. Grabbing the discarded clothing, I looked around suspiciously, an off like aura seemingly moving closer to the forest. But as soon as I found it, it disappeared in thin air, all traces of what was, completely destroyed.

Shrugging my shoulders, I pulled my clothes on wishing that I had brought my jean jacket with me, or a towel at least. Grabbing the purple backpack, I shrugged it over my shoulders, looking back once at the hidden oasis, its mystifying powers drawing my soul to it. Turning about, a chill ran over me, and this time, it was not from the cold.

Pivoting quickly on the ball of my foot, I looked behind me, spotting something I wished had remained hidden. The golden mask, and long flowing robes brought a horrible memory to the surface, the alien that appeared several year ago, was back. Dropping my bag to the ground, the contents spilling forth, I looked at her with shock.

"Its good to see you again," I looked at her with horror, her presence making my skin crawl with disgust.

"Why did you come back?" I growled out, still shaken slightly, but a hold of my feelings more.

"To destroy the race that destroyed mine, of course," her voice was like a black velvet, enticing and forbidden. "My name is Sanako, and I will be the one to arrange your funeral, Briefs Pan."

888888888888888888

Quotes to remember...

_With great power, comes great responsibility. With great responsibility, comes great heartache. With great heartache, come great evil. An evil so wicked that one such as Freeza would become the hero. And I realized from that point, that to become one with this power, good would become bad, bad would become good, and all that I knew, would virtually be flipped around, so that nothing made sense._

And...

_Several years from now,  
__On the night of the darkest sky,  
__Two babe's will be born_,  
_One dark, one light._

_One royal, and one of common birth,  
__Will fight against the other.  
__The world will battle,  
__Brother against brother._

_The day will come,  
__When the skies painted red,  
__The heavens crying,  
__For the dead._

_Blue hair, against black,  
__The battle will rage on,  
__And who is to be the winner,  
__Is not decided on._

_The dust will clear,  
__The tears will fall.  
__And through the night,  
__A mourning call._

_For the two were lovers,  
__Two halves of a whole.  
__And with the outcome,  
__The other must fall._

And...

_His evil rivaled my good, my light rivaled his darkness. In strength, we were equal, one in the same, but there was only one thing, their would be only one victor, but at what cost?_

8888888888888888888888

A/N: Hehehe, sorry about taking forever to update, I truly am sorry. I hope this chapter was up to your satisfaction. As always, R&R!

Dark Huntress


	16. The Talk

**A/N:** I hate school! It sucks!

Response to reviewers...(I wish)

A special thanks to: _R3mZ!MLU_, babex2xsweet, _I take people's whits_, Gauri92,_ Purple-Punk_, Reivan17, _Everything but Something_. Thank you one and all, I appreciate it truly, and I would respond to you, but unfortunately, some website has decided to become **_too_** strict. Can I stress this issue**_ too_** much!

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 16: The Talk**

And as soon as the woman in a golden mask appeared, she was gone as the wind carried the last of her memory into the breeze. Scowling, and looking around hurriedly, I watched as the forest once again roared to life, the birds and other creatures continuing on their previous treks. The clouds no longer frozen in silent stillness, their paths once again resumed at their leisurely pace.

Sighing, my mind twirling in a torrent of confusing facts, I gathered my fallen belongings once again, and ran from that spot. Running, until my lungs hurt, until my muscles quivered. Stopping at the edge of the woods, I looked back into the darkness, scrutinizing every detail into memory. And without looking back, I took to the air, thinking hurriedly, and deciding what was to be done.

888888888888888888

Landing in the back yard of Capsule Corps, I sprinted quickly to the house, my breaths coming in quick gasps. Possibilities of the future flashing before my eyes, my heart racing at the mere thought of such occurrences. What were we to do? Perhaps I could beat her in battle, but as for her lead warrior? It was almost improbable, if not totally.

To when this battle, the others would have to be in top physical and emotional condition. They would have to work as a team, become one large being or unit, that knew each other's every thought. But the one's that could do that, were only in pairs, not one large.

Vegeta and Goku, though Vegeta considered him his greatest rival, there was no doubt that when the battle raged the two knew what the other was thinking. Piccolo and my father, his sensei and him had become very close, they always fought alongside the other, and was quite good at it too. But, so far, that seemed all that was left. Goten had worked with Trunks, their duo of power unmatchable by any of the other's. They had trained and fought together since the day Goten came unto the Earth, so it was only natural that they surpassed the others. My father had been eight (don't know real age) when he had trained with the Namekian, and grandfather had been a grown man, before Vegeta and himself had started becoming trustworthy of one another.

So, when it came down to it, Goten and Trunks would of been their best bet, but with this happening, how could they destroy what was unstoppable? They had much to prepare for, much to accomplish. To gain the same trust and reliability that some possessed within another, to spread to the entire group of Saiyans. They couldn't even consider letting a pure human risk themselves with this battle, it would be suicide for him or her.

Mother would be furious that she could not participate, but if worse should come to worse, she would be the only on left with Gaku. Praying to Dende, I hoped that whatever the circumstances that followed, that Sanako would not find out about the three little ones that we guarded. Their young lives could not be cut short, not when they had just begun to live.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from my head, I let my mind wonder to more pressing matters. The amount of time that we had. It was running short, and it was apparent that it wouldn't be long until the future of this world was decided. Whether I could pull it off was something I was quite worried about. And what of Sanako, could the other warriors even handle an opponent such as she?

She was weaker than Trunks, but, she was still very strong. Her power was magnificent even against the level 4's of my grandfather, and long ago sensei. Could it be that what was left of the Saiyan population could be completely extinct after this occurrence?

Fear rocketed through my system at these unanswered questions, at these remaining thoughts that could not be put to rest. My blood racing, an abnormal dread seeped through my pores, piercing the skin, and flowing downwards like an unholy phenomenon, settling deep within myself. Rubbing my arms furiously, the cold air coming through, I hurried onwards.

Opening the back sliding doors, I stepped through the threshold, thankful for the warmth of the heated kitchen. Its comforts offering their assistant to calm my racing mind, my erratic breaths or pants of air. The smell of baking blueberry pies wafted through the room, spreading its sweet fragrance throughout the large home.

Stepping out of the suffocating room, I searched for the ki's of any of the other's, a frown marring my face when I found no trace. Scowling, an annoyed growl rising from deep within my chest, I crossed my arms in anger. How dare they leave at such a critical time?

My lower lip jutting out, a rosy glow adorned my features, the intensity of my emotion coiling outwards and causing a few lightbulbs to shatter. My eyes turning an even darker black than normal, if that was even possible. They were needed here, to be ready at a moments notice for battle, or to at least train. They didn't even have the decency spar in the Gravity Room.

Hatred raged through me, never before had I felt such an intensity in my feelings. But never before had I been in such a dire situation. Never before was I faced with the fact that I was the one that would have to kill my own mate. Watch his blood drip from my hands, watch as his blue eyes came back, and looked at me once more. Would he look upon me with love? Hatred? Betrayal? What?

I needed to relax, to regain some control over the feeling of complete uselessness, of utter unworthiness. To resign from the world of turmoil that seemed to surround me, grasping me without any remorse, or sign of retreating. What was I supposed to do in a situation as such?

Walking back into the kitchen, I let the comforting smell fill me, comforting my rapid heart. Reaching for a soda, I held it protectively against my chest, my tiring form getting the best of me. Stumbling blindly into the front room, my leg muscles tightening and then relaxing, I fell uselessly onto the soft couch. Snuggling contently into the soft material and cushioning of the furniture, I felt my eyes droop.

Opening the can, I let the bubbling liquid slide down my throat, the sensation burning at my mouth. Sighing, and grabbing the remote, I started the movie inside the DVD player, not even caring what was inside. Watching the credits, I felt my reality slipping away until nothing but the steady drumming of my heart sounding, and a strange crash, with a few curse words following.

888888888888888888888888888

"Damn it! Why did you call for me?" her voice was aggravated, raw anger flashing in her heated gaze.

"Do not speak of me with such little respect! I am your superior, and demand what is rightfully mine!" his voice hurt her sensitive ears, the blood rising to the offended appendages.

"I am sorry, but I could have destroyed her then. She was weak, an easy target, an easy casualty. Without her they would all fall," bowing respectively, her long hair covered her scowled face.

"I did not wish you to do so at that moment. So I called you to me. I am in need to your help, I need you to give me the object in which you guard," his voice was like steel, cold and heartless to her hearing.

"Yes sir, I will give you what I cherish without hesitation," her body glowing, an ancient language formed from her throat.

A servant rushed from the dense cover of the shadows, his arms outstretched, filed with a circular device. Its hatch of a door was opened wide, the soft purple interior velvet like, with different mechanics sticking out. The small window in the upwards door gleamed in the dull lighting, setting the entire inside of it with darkness. The smooth metal of the outside was cold to the touch, the servant's hands jostling the freezing object back and forth, fruitlessly trying to hold it still.

The small, purple ball of energy sped forward, swerving to and fro as it raced to its destination a few feet away. The servant's skin glowed a purplish hue, the dark color of its own, darkening into a dark, ugly brown. The orb settling within the comforts of the device, was quickly sealed, the mechanics attaching themselves to the energy, working their magic.

Turning to her ruler, and exhausted feeling crept its way up her spine, she needed to rest, she needed the comforts of a deep sleep. Eyeing is large form, a feeling of dread washed its way over her usual angry features. Large eyes of the sea stared at her, piercing her chest, boring deep into her heart.

"Is that all you need of me, sire?" her voice was respectful, but the underlying toil that formed in her lilac orbs spoke otherwise.

"Yes, off with you," departing, a lingering glance behind her, the woman left swiftly, her feet pattering loudly on the floor. "She is foolish, don't you agree, Sumika?"

"Of course love, her intelligence is quite lacking, why Takakazu ever mated with such a simpleton is beyond me," the female that walked into the room had piercing blue eyes, as clear as the streaming rivers.

Her long flowing violet hair reached to her shoulders, falling in twists and curls, framing her youthful appearance wonderfully. Her pale skin was a complete white, the snow like appearance making her seem sickly. Her features were small, and well filled out, her stature speaking of power and authority.

Looking at her mate, Gyousei, the identical blue eyes looked at her approvingly. His tanner features taking in her clothing that wrapped tightly around her frame. His face lit up with mischief, his grin becoming malicious and greedy. Standing, his short lavender locks swaying slightly, he walked to her form, and pulling her against him tightly, rejoiced at the feeling of her near.

Sighing, his mind reeling, he took in her wonderful scent, calming his inner demons. His inner toils no long muddling together. His eyes became unclouded, his body wrapping itself protectively around the female in his arms.

"She has a good form, perhaps that was his reasoning, something controlled by lust," his reasoning had a hint of a truth behind it, but there had to be something else.

"My son couldn't have mated with her for lust, and then died in the process. And if your statement is true, why not join with one of his own race, it just does not make sense," her face looked into his, searching for her answer.

"It matters not, for the vermin will soon be taken care of, my love," laughing together, their voices cackling through the room, they watched with joyous wonder at the growing form inside of the machine.

8888888888888888888888888

"Oh, what happened, my head is killing me!" I mumbled out, knowing that I was alone, and not caring for an answer.

"If Uncle Goten spiked the pop somehow, I'm going to severely teach is sorry hide a lesson...well, if Bra will let me," chuckling I sat up, my vision blurring together at first, then slowly clearing up.

Regaining my senses, I stared in shock around the room, my mind reeling. Something was off, different from when I had left it. Something at the back of my mind kept working its way back up, trying to tell me of something that happened right before I had passed out. What was it? A noise. Yes, a noise, but what noise? It was a crash, like shattering glass maybe, no, something else, something harder. Metal. Yes, that was it, the object dropped was metal. And a voice. Someone had said something, it was angry. Yes, angry curse words had sounded. But who?

Shaking my head slightly, trying to rid the ever present haze of fog that clouded my senses, I tried searching for any form of ki within the building. Someone was here, with me, and very close, but, no matter what I did, I couldn't place the signature. They were masking it, hiding it from my probing senses, not allowing me to pin point its person.

"Really, Pan, how do expect to beat me, if you cannot even find me," the husky voice sent alarms sounding through my system.

"H...h...how...di...did you...get...in...he...here?" my throat was raw, the strain of talking causing my mouth to burn.

"Quite easily in fact, I really thought mother would have secured the building better," strolling away from his position against the wall, he slowly made his way over, his breathing the only sound in the room.

"How? Why are you in control?" tears leaked out of the corner of my eye, my mouth agape in astonishment.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know, but that's beside the point," turning to me, his intense gaze locked with mine, and I felt my entire being burn.

"What is the point then?" I questioned, looking at him with an un-hidden desire, the feel of him so close sending my nerves into a frenzy.

"You're condition. I don't care about anybody else, you're health is the most important thing, I can't lose you," his hot breath warmed my face, his hands holding my body in place.

"Trunks," I whispered out, as I watched him lean closer, my mind went blank, my head spiraling with questions.

Our lips met in a fiery passion, our lips locking together, demanding everything from the other. Falling backwards onto the cushions of the furniture, I felt his weight settle over top of me, and I felt at home. Opening my mouth, I felt him invade and explore every cavern, sliding over my teeth, our mouths raging in a battle of dominance.

Keeping his weight off of me, his arms holding him up, I relished in the feeling of him close, in his comforting presence. Breaking the kiss, our lungs inhaling rapidly, I curled up underneath him, taking comfort in the protection he offered freely.

Snuggling further into his chest, I listened as the drum of his heartbeat thudded above me. Closing my eyes, I imagined what we would be doing right now if we had nothing to worry about. If our biggest problem was when our next sparring session would be. But alas, reality must come knocking at our door.

"Pan, I don't have much more time, Takakazu is beckoning," putting his forehead against mine, I slowly closed my eyes, enjoying our last few moments.

"Who?" looking at him, my voice imploring him to explain, I watched as his face scrunched together, distaste flashing over his features.

"Takakazu was a prince of a planet known as Corithen, who fell in love with a commoner of another race. Her name is Sanako, she is a part of an extinct race called Theorans, known for their ability to control the natural elements. A harsh war between another race, and the Corithens broke loose, the Corthens mostly being destroyed. Takakazu died in that battle, protecting Sanako, and their small child, who ended up dying several years later to an untreatable disease. A few minutes before I was born, the prince died, and his soul raced across the galaxies, and entered my body. Though I kept my own soul, he still resided hidden with the shadows of my body, until it was the proper time to strike," taking a steadying breath, I waited for him to continue.

"He had planned on waiting til he was fully healed, and could take over me completely, my own soul would have been gone. But, with the new happening of my body mating with your's, it angered him. He had originally planned on mating my body to Sanako when the time came, me being unable to prevent it, but we foiled that part of his plan. I get short recesses in which I am myself, such as this, but they do not last long. I had to come see you, even though I am locked up inside me, my body still craves your touch," holding me tighter against him, he flipped us over until I laid upon his chest.

I could feel him breathing in my scent, calming his hammering heart against his bruising rib-cage. I snuggled further into the firmness that was him, feeling the muscles rippled underneath me. Dragging my nails over his arms, I pulled them tighter around my waist, wanting to be as close as we could in the situation.

"Pan, I must go, the hour is drawing near," he gently lifted me up, and placed me back on the couch after he had stood.

"I don't want you to go," my hushed whisper reached his hearing, and a faint smile adorned his lips.

"Neither do I, but I must. Now, please, rest," his gently pushed me down, and covered me with a nearby blanket.

"I can't, too much is happening," I looked into his ocean eyes, touching his stern features, and seeing them relax with each pass of my fingers.

"Then let me help you," settling back down, I nodded my head in agreement, and let the ancient Saiyan language in my head lull me to sleep, the soft caress of his voice comforting me slightly.

888888888888888888888888

Rising, my vision blurred, I focused on the noises from the other room. Pots and pans clanked together noisily, the frying of food sizzling. Voices talked together, joining as one, and the distant sound of punch meeting punch came forth. The sounds of home filled me, but the forever apparent feeling of something missing would never cease.

Rising from the cushions, I looked about in a daze, my mind fuzzy with fatigue and confusion. Walking slowly, my body like a heavy weight, I headed toward the other rooms in search of the others. My head hurt terribly, something I had become quite accustomed to these last few days, and my stomach did flips with each step.

Smiling, effectively hiding my discomfort, I walked in, and was immediately enveloped in a hug. Looking questionably at Bulma, I watched as she slightly shrugged her shoulders, and went back to speaking to my mother and grandmother. Ignoring my gaze, which I soon directed to the girl who had latched herself onto my torso, the elder woman sighed largely.

"Bra, what are you doing?" her eyes were full of tears, their siblings spilling down her flushed cheeks.

"I was so worried about you Pan-chan, you were asleep for so long! I thought you might be dying!" her voice wailed, and immediately Goten entered the scene, worried about his mate.

His dark eyes looked at the situation, and sighed with annoyance, his exasperation evident in every fiber. He shook his head, and turned to leave, a look of pity thrown my way before he escaped through the back door, and back to the other males outside.

"Bra, what are you talking about?" moving her away slightly, I stared intently at her face, the deep emotion coursing through her orbs.

"You were so still, and you hardly breathed! And you didn't wake when I called to you!" wailing onto my shoulder, I mentally sighed, hormones.

"Bra, shhhh, don't worry, all is well," patting her back, I tried comforting the over grieved woman, her wails of sorrow and relief hurting my hearing.

"No its not!" rolling my eyes, I tried again, telling her that everything would be fine, and that there was nothing wrong.

Nodding her head, she slowly stepped away, looking about her in embarrassment. Her once tear stained face was replaced by a look of fury, her eyes turning do a deep midnight. Turning swiftly, her hair flying about, I watched as her spine became straight as she marched to the sliding glass doors.

"GOTEN! How dare you ignore my feelings! I hate you! You no good piece of shit! It was a big mistake to even consider mating with you!" slamming the door shut again, we watched in amazement as her eyes filled again.

Rushing in, out of breath, Goten looked in wonderment at the blue haired teen, silently debating on whether to run or not. Embracing her from behind, we watched in silence as Bra turned around and cried on his shoulder, pouring out her grief and regret. My uncle's shirt soon became soaked, her tears wetting the material of his worn gi.

Scratching the back of my head, I silently wondered if I would of been that bad with Trunks in the same situation. Shrugging my shoulders, I returned to watching the entertainment, as Goten was sent for a loop.

Her sniffling soon ceased, her choking ending as well as she calmed herself. Pushing away from him, we watched as she looked deep within her mate's eyes, smiling fondly. Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, she turned suddenly, and with a giggle, skipped merrily out of the room. Our baffled stare following her joyous figure.

"I don't know how much longer I can deal with this!" Goten looked at the other women, as they giggled in amusement.

"For another, oh, let me see, seven months, and then you're free, for a little while," Bulma smirked as she watched her son-in-law take on a look of horror in his irises.

"Poor dear, its not that bad, just think about it, she'll be the one giving you an heir," looking at his mother, he silently worked through that thought, pondering all the pluses and minuses.

"Oh yes, and besides, you can't give up yet, just wait til she starts showing, then you're in for a ride. In her third month, she'll start getting sick quite a lot, throwing up a lot of her meals. Then in her fourth month, she start complaining about her back and feet pains," Bulma nodded, watching the soon to be father pale considerably.

"Oh, Bulma, don't forget the fifth month, in which he'll get to experience her ever consistent desire to mate, you'll enjoy that one, Goten," Videl smirked as a light of hope dashed across his face.

"But then look out for month six, he'll have to be very weary of how close he gets to her, because it is not anywhere closer than a six foot radius," blanching, Goten looked at his mother in a startling fashion, trying to figure that one out.

"Oh yes, of course, and then number seven comes around, and that's when he'll need to make sure he's rich, because her appetite will triple, and you know Saiyan appetites," chuckling, Bulma continued stirring the dinner, her face glowing in mirth.

"But what about month eight, in which she'll become all clingy, and start asking question like where he has been, what he was doing, and wanting to know every little detail of your life, even if you have already told her a million and one times," turning to help Bulma, mother ignored the imploring look he was throwing Grandma Chi Chi.

"And then there's the ninth, and that one, Bra will start settling down, her hormones and whatever else no longer a problem. Well, the only things you'll have to worry about is the fact that you probably won't be able to use the restroom, since she'll be using it quite regularly. And the fact that she'll have multiple cramps, so severe, that she'll think she's going into labor many times, further setting you on edge. Many, many, false alarms," grandmother laughed out loud, amused at his reactions.

"And then the baby comes, which you might think as a relief, or a curse, whatever you want to call it. During labor, well, if you're lucky, she'll except my assistance, but I doubt it. Saiyan males, more specifically, the mates are usually the ones that perform the task on Vegeta-sei, but if she does let me help, well, let's just say you shouldn't plan to write anything for the next few months," turning to him, Bulma waved the other two women off, sending them to gather bowls and silverware.

"Oh yes, but then you have to go through the changing of diapers, the training, the overprotective mother mode, the appetite, the curiosity stage, or when he/she becomes very active, and let me see, oh yeah, you must teach them the human language, and not Saiyan, which they are born with, and that's no easy task," dropping the silverware onto the table, mom continued on with her bustling about.

"And then the teenage years. The child will no longer care about their studies, will constantly want to go into battle, starts checking out the opposite sex, porn usage, the sex talk, the drug talk, driving, hormones, cursing, which you really need to watch Pan, dating, clothes for prom, and the late nights. But don't become to depressed, they usually leave you alone once they turn twenty, if you're lucky," Goten ran outside, his face a mix of horror and anxiety, his future looking bleaker and bleaker.

Shaking my head at the hysterical females, I slipped outside myself, the men would be much more nicer than these witches.

As I predicted, they all sat about on lawn chairs, well, with exception of my poor uncle, who took to hiding safely in one of the trees, some of them with beers, other's with just soda. Strolling to my father, I sat on his lap, leaning on his shoulder for comfort, the constant instinct calling to me to flee to my mate.

Laying my head on his, I listened intently to their conversation, with humor as they finally realized where Goten had disappeared too.

"Brat, what are you doing up there?" Vegeta's gruff voice shocked the younger Saiyan, making him fall to the ground with a large bang.

"Hiding," Goten's meek reply made my father raise his brows in question.

"From what?" looking at his younger sibling, a mixture of confusion and humor crossed his features as Goten tried to rise from the ground.

"Them," he pointed to the house, and then fled hurriedly up the tree once more, staring down at our forms.

"They gave you the talk about your life, now that the baby's coming, didn't they?" Goku's amused laughter made us laugh in return, Goten's feeble nod answering the other's questions.

Sighing, enjoying the cool night air, I watched as my poor uncle was teased relentlessly my the other's. Them giving further gruesome tales that only made him coil into a tighter ball, his eyes full of dread.

Listening to the song of the crickets, I let the breeze hum a tune to my acute ears, the small band lulling me into contentment. Staring at the stars above, I watched as each little speck winked at me, and the staring intently down on the occupants of Earth.

And, as the night prolonged, a sudden chill of apprehension sped throughout my body, raising up my backbone and along my ribs. Fear jolted through me, and immediately I was upon my feet, the other's ceasing in their talk, and staring at me intently.

The wind had stopped blowing, the calming whisper no longer comforting the frightened world. Crickets no longer sang, their bliss of the night interrupted by an unknown force that sped our way. Dark, formidable clouds adorned the sky, covering the moon and stars from seeing their show of the human race.

And, as everything became dark, and the one's inside the house peeked outside, I saw the slight flash of lightening in the distance. Her golden mask shining brightly as she looked down upon us with a sneer. There was no time for training, not anymore. The war was here.

888888888888888888888888

**A/N:** Yay! I completed another chapter:danced around the room in relief: Hope you guys liked it. Oh, yes, I would really enjoy hearing you guys' opinions on what you think is Pan's health condition? I have gave you several subtle hints. I won't say you're right or wrong, you'll just have to wait and see in the story itself. Can't wait to find out your guys' thoughts! As always, R&R.

Dark Huntress.


	17. The War Has Begun

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I have once again set a goal for myself, whether I can reach it or not is a whole other ordeal. I plan to have this story done my Christmas. I can almost guarantee that this story will be over in the year 2005. Also, on another note, there is a sequel to this story. Um, it will not come out directly after this one, but it will happen, so please be patient. So, all the answers you don't get in this story, will appear in the sequel. I hope you all can bear with me, I know I'm bad at updating, but school is hell. We usually get three hours of homework a night, but I've also got to worry about a book report twice a quarter, and a current event report once a month. Thank you for listening to my ramblings.

A special thanks to Chapter 16 reviewers: Gauri92, _R3mZ!MLU, _I take people's whits, _Megan Consoer_, Purple-Punk, _QueenPan1295_, and Hopestar

Enjoy!

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 17: The War Has Begun**

"Oh no," the hushed whisper echoed throughout the still night air, my grandmother's paling complexion illuminated brilliantly in the ink of night.

The storm had long ago ceased, leaving it completely dark to our sight. She was hiding, creeping along the outskirts of the yard, watching us intently from her hidden position. She was trying to plan her attacks, precisely enough that it could wipe us all out, well, that's wasn't going to happen.

Powering up, I felt the transformation take place, and a far off look appeared in my eyes, my power sweeping outwards. Lifting my hand to the timber line several yards away, I felt the energy form in my palm, before it released and brought the creature out of her hiding spot.

"You bitch, how dare you cause me to bleed!" her face was scrunched, her fangs hanging over her bottom lip while her growl echoed everywhere.

Crouching, I waited for her next move. Her breaths were labored, her eyes full of fierce pride that threatened to get the better of her. I could feel the arrogance radiating off her small form in giant waves. She was used to being the best, superior to all other life forms, a ruler that needed to fall.

Digging my feet into the ground, everything and everyone around me seemed to disappear. My entire attention drawn to the one before me. Her eyes, so pained, yet so empty at once. She had more than likely been dealt several hardships within her life, and been forced to face them alone with no shoulder to lean upon.

Our battle started off slow, the others within my group wishing to take over, though I decidedly declined. I did not need them in this fight, I did not need the risk upon their stature. I did not want them to become injured, and then not be able to help me later on.

Emotions swirled, and nerves were at end, problems arose and fell before my eyes, swirling into a large mass that would not recede and let me pass. Colliding and morphing into one solid that was impenetrable to any force. My mind was hazy, fogged over with a cloud that sailed too low, that hovered above the floor.

My mind was elsewhere, the sickening pain of her fist upon my jaw sent me flying, and brought me back to the task at hand. Blue prints and violet lined my jaw, the tender flesh burning with fire as it spread across my mandible. Inching further upwards until it could be felt at the corner of my eye.

Scowling, I stood, contemplating where to turn. She would not let me run, not let us take this where innocents could not be harmed. She would think it hysterical to watch the humans of Earth die by her unholy hands. To see each civilian fall in a crumpled heap, gasping and choking on their own blood as their worlds turned black.

Staring into her endless eyes, the deep hollows of the endless cave, I watched as a flash of something passed through them. Hatred, malice, and a deep longing, a deep, saddened sorrow. I felt empathy, but only slightly, for nothing could condone for the murder she had committed in her life. Nothing could repay the debt that she owed to all of living kind.

Minions filled the skies above, and the other Saiyans found something to occupy themselves with. Goku and Vegeta soon transformed, their tails lashing in anger as the energy spiraled around them in giant waves. Gohan and Goten went to level two, their hair turned golden and eyes of turquoise. Piccolo was on his way, I could feel his energy racing toward our area, he must of felt the power as well.

Taking a lingering breath, I knew this could be difficult, she was stronger than Freeza had been. She was more cunning, more deceitful than that beast as well, and less pitiful. She would not beg for her survival, would not resort to such lows for her pride forbade her do such a thing. Wouldn't allow her, no matter the desperation, to belittle her figure, she would die with her head held high.

I knew she had yet to power up, for her figure was of low energy, and I knew she was capable of much more. Fear took over, I was frightened, frightened of what she could really do, frightened to see how strong she really was. The deep sense of something horrid beneath her surface told me so, and I was shaken to think that I must confront the monster that she hid.

Blue locks obscured my vision, all others fell away from my sight as we met each other in the middle, teeth bared, and fist striking. Our knuckles cracked under the pressure, and blood fell in between my fingers and dripped onto the green grass. Staining it a hideous color, marking it as the site from which the future of this world would be decided.

Kicking towards her face, I was unhumorously surprised to find a forearm blocking me from hitting her cheek. Grabbing a hold of my ankle, I felt her twist it, the joint cracking under the pressure, and pain shooting up my nerves. Gritting my teeth, and slashing my tongue to keep my voice in line, I felt completely helpless to her power. Her arms strengthened once more, I saw my world start to spin as I was shot into the air.

Regaining my senses, I shot a series of ki blasts off towards her as I further spiraled out of control. Yellow balls of energy flew down, and would of hit if she had not fazed out before my eyes, and away from the destination of the attacks. The ten missiles hit the ground, dirt and rock flying off from the point of impact, and slicing through the air.

Landing by the ancient swing set, I looked around hurriedly, wondering what I would do, she had yet to transform, and already I was getting beat. Planting my feet, I glared as a shape materialized through the falling debris, forming into the shape I despised. Shooting off into the air, I once again faced the great peril of my home.

Watching her with keen eyes, I noticed a swift flash before a current of air was shoved into my chest. Choking with lack of air, I doubled over, coughing and spitting as blood flew from my lips. Fear clenched at me, for I knew that the attack had not made me bleed internally, and knowing so, I quickly covered it up.

If anyone knew my secret, knew why I hid behind corners, knew why I hacked and heaved in the mornings, they would take me away from this. They would pull me under their arms, protect me like the little girl, their little Pan-Chan, I had once been. I no longer cared about my future, no longer worried about tomorrow, I lived for right now, I lived for this.

I felt pain shoot up my spin as I was knocked to the ground by her fist, smashing me into the rocks with suck force I was sure I would die on the spot. Twisting around, I instant transmissioned behind her, and got the my first hit on her. She flew through the tree, its sturdy branches stopping her, protruding into skin and digging deep into the muscle.

A small victory was won, but many more had to come, or it was over for me. I could see the rage boil deep from her, and with a mighty scream, I was shoved backwards by her power alone. She had transformed, and I didn't know what I was going to do.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Trunks was bored, the prince inside of him raging to be released. He could sense Pan's despair, sense her helplessness, yet he knew he could not go to her. Takakazu would awake, and then there would be no hope for his struggling mate. So, as the minutes ticked by, the prince of all Saiyans was forced to sit upon the neatly made bed, and wonder the end of the battle.

Sanako, the one the deceased prince had loved, was now fighting the one he loved, and ultimately, he would be as well. Trunks almost hoped, in away, he would, for if he didn't, that meant she would have to perish against the alien.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This is really quite tiring," the great Lord Gyousei sat upon his throne, looking disdainfully down at the floating bubble upon which the scenes of the battle played forth. "Maybe that Saiyan girl is too weak to defeat her."

"Don't be silly, the fight has only begun, its going to take more than brute strength to beat this one, that female is going to have to use her mental capabilities as well," Sumika intertwined her fingers with his, squeezing his hand in a quiet reassurance. "Don't worry, all will work out as we wish it too."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mom, what are you doing?" Bra touched her stomach, gently rubbing, trying to calm down the small babe in her womb.

"Yes Bulma, there's a fight going on outside and all you can think about is finding one of your machines!" Chi Chi glared daggers at her friend, the woman before her showing incompetence in her opinion.

"I know, I know, but I just need to find my communicator," Bulma searched in vain, she needed to speak to Vegeta, it didn't matter what Pan said, she was in serious trouble.

"Really Bulma, I would feel better if we were..." Videl took a step back, fear evident on her pale features as the now irate woman before her turned around.

"I know! I know! But I have matters to attend too! Now if you will please just **_shut up_**, I should be done shortly!" Bulma stomped down the hall, still searching, hoping to find the missing device.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Her punch hit my face causing me to go sliding backwards, and my lip to bleed profusely. The bitter taste of the substance caused me to cringe and to raise my fists once more. Her sardonic smile made me ire even more, the rage to boil even more beneath my skin. She mocked me with every fiber of her being, I couldn't touch her, and she knew it, and I knew it. She was far more superior in strength than my own, but there had to be some way, some possible conclusion to the problem.

Sanako raced forward once more, leaving me only time to block her next punch which was directed at my chin. Deflecting her attack, I shot my fist out as well, only for it to be caught by her hand, followed then by her squeezing until I felt my knees start to buckle. And as I thought that she would throw her fist towards me once more, I felt her shin connect with my stomach, and I doubled over.

Coughing, I felt the world spin round, felt the wind teeter me, and I felt the sickening stench of my bile working its way up my throat. Before I could retch upon the ground, I was hurled backwards once more, my back slamming into the house's walls, and the cement giving way under the impact.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vegeta looked to the side of him, watching the others fight against the enormous creations that had decided to distract them. These things felt no pain, though they were relatively weak, and so were able to get back up after every punch. Every ki blast that they sent forth only sent these things spiraling to the ground, and then to rise once more.

The king of Saiyans watched with horror at the battle that went on beneath their hovering forms. That strange woman held such power, such enormous strength that it overwhelmed his pupil without thought. Pan was strong, stronger than him, though he would never admit it to any other, and yet there she was, doubled over in pain as another kick sent her flying.

Things were not looking good, and Vegeta couldn't help but wonder, could this really be it? Was his life upon this planet over? Had these beings actually won?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Goku kicked out once more at the large mass before him, sending him spiraling into the distance, several miles away. But, as soon as one was sent away, another one shot up to take his place. There purple skin was thick, so much so, that it acted as an impenetrable armor that not even he could break.

Growling in annoyance, the great warrior hit the monster in the jaw, crunching the bone that resided beneath that skin. But, alas, no bone stuck out, it all hung uselessly like a sack with small valuables hiding in it. It swung back and forth in a sickening fashion, and though it should be in a great amount of pain, it only smirked back.

Dreading this, the hero of Earth was finally feeling that there was nothing that could be done, he was giving up hope. He had defeated Vegeta, when he had wanted this planet dead, back before they had become allies. He had beat Cell and all the other androids, though he had died in the process, he had still won. He had conquered the mighty Freeza, when he had finally gained his new abilities. Buu had fell under his power, and others followed. But, he feared, this was one war that he would not come back from, that he could not win.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Goten looked warily at the home behind him, within those walls hid his mate, carrying his pup or pups. He had to protect them, had to keep them safe from any danger, especially this danger which had presented itself uninvited. Growling, a deep sense of hatred welled in his chest, these people were trying to harm his race, his family.

Just when things were started to play out in his favor, someone was trying to take it away from him, someone was trying to take away his future, and he would not have it. He would not let them harm his mate, his unborn child, they were his, and what was his would remain so. Goten refused to let his niece loose her chance at happiness, he would not let his best friend forever be lost in a world of darkness. He wouldn't have it, he just wouldn't!

Anger, rage, he was irate, and he didn't care, he was letting it all go. Power surged around Goten's body, enhancing every fiber that wasn't already stretched to the maximum. Leaves and dirt swirled around his being, twisting and turning in a small vortex as the wind's momentum picked up once more.

Yelling his rage into the night sky, his desperate cry to the heaven's, Goten ascended to the next level.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gohan looked to the right, his mouth hanging open in surprise, there was his little brother, and a new found power was emitting from every pore of his body. He had gone to a height that was new to him, and the ire pouring from him made Gohan wonder what had set him off so much.

Receiving a blow to the shoulder, Gohan glared hatefully at the ogre type creature, who seemed to lack any form of brains at all. He was just a minion in a horrible struggle of power. It had no thought, no will to live, it could care less if it died. And, for some strange reason, he felt sorry for this creation, felt pity for such a horrid life it was forced to live.

Shooting off even more, Gohan thought of his oldest daughter down there fighting for her life, and everyone else's. Thought of how every single dream she had possessed was ripped away from her little by little. He had to see her succeed in the life she had dreamt of since a small child. Since the days of her adventures in his father's forest, since the days of her adolescence.

Another series of shots were fired off, and with a surprise, one hit the monster on the right heel, sending him to cry out in pain. Astonishment washed its way through his being, for unlike it just deflecting off like everything else, it went into the skin, and in no time at all, that hideous being had turned to dust. Now we're cooking.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piccolo watched with interest as the man he had taught when young sent one of those things to oblivion. And then another followed suit, and everything seemed to click into place. These things only had one weak point, only one spot on their entire body that could be penetrated by an attack. The heel, like Achilles, the heel was the one spot that could drop the creations to the ground, and could turn them into dust.

Stretching his arm out, he hit the one before him, his nails slicing through the skin and tendons. An anguished cry followed forth, but as soon as that uttered across his parched lips, the being exploded in a blast of glittering particles that would have been beautiful if you didn't know where they came from.

Taking down another, and then another, Piccolo sent out various messages to the fighters, giving them instructions on how to defeat this peril. With this new information, these villains would be vanquished in a matter of seconds. Smirking, the green alien laughed haughtily at the lesser beings, thoroughly enjoying his triumphs.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I stared up at her mocking form, everything about her radiated immense strength, superiority showing forth. I wanted to rip every strand of hair from her head, I wanted to cause her to bleed, to see the blood pool out upon the ground. I felt inferior, something that did not bode well with me in the least.

Straining every part of my body, I shot before her, ready to end this once and for all. Punch after punch was thrown, and punch after punch was blocked and returned tenfold. Kick after kick I sent forth, aiming for whatever I thought looked vulnerable at the moment. And every kick was returned and stopped in mid air, everything I did she countered and halted without thought.

Growling, my teeth lengthening, I tried my best to stop her onslaught of attacks from hitting my body, but with no luck. Everything seemed to hit its mark, wounding me further, and throwing me further and further backwards. Slamming into the ground, I felt the world swim before my vision like fish in the large sea.

I willed every muscle to react, though they denied my efforts, and ignored my constant beckoning will. Slowly though, I lifted myself from that crater, crawling like some animal upon all fours. I glared hatefully at the ground, my eyebrows knitted together in a permanent scowl. I felt like some commoner bowing before the royalty of a kingdom, like I was bowing before her.

Hatred raged within the pit of my stomach, growing and enlarging every second it could. It gripped me in an embrace that was so secure no hope could be wrenched up to save this thing, this abomination. I tore at the grass, the dirt breaking in my hands, I ignored each rock that embedded into my skin, I forgot all the pain, all the consequences, I only thought of one thing, and one thing only. Her demise.

Retching on the ground, great amounts of blood working its way up my throat, I watched it litter the ground. Its bitter taste remained on my tongue, the stench of it wafting up to my flaring nostrils. Snorting in disgust, I spit once more to rid the remnants of that thick liquid.

Standing upon my two feet, a new resilience came forth, building and strengthening, and the power that now came forth brought me courage. Years from now, I would look upon this moment with a twinge of fear, for I could not think of the people and family I was truly fighting for. I cared not what occurred to them, the only thing that mattered at that moment was her defeat. The only thing that mattered was for me to win this fight, no matter the cost.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bulma searched through another pile of mechanical devices that should have been thrown out long ago. Several beeping robots worked hurriedly, searching frantically for what their mistress had ordered them to find. Their little mechanic voices went unheard by the blue haired woman who felt like screaming out in frustration.

Giving up, Bulma lifted something in her hand, ready to hurl it across the room, until, in a swift glance, the communicator appeared in her hand. Why she didn't just speak to Vegeta telepathically could not be answered, but we must remember that all rational thought had slipped far from view.

Switching the machine on, a whizz of static filled the room, making the other machines quake in irritation. Ignoring their discomfort, Bulma shook the annoying little thing, and hit it for good measure until all distracting noises were cleared from its containment.

"Vegeta, do you read me?" Bulma's hands shook as she tried to reach her mate, Pan was in terrible danger.

"_What is it woman?" _Bulma had never before been so happy to hear that gruff voice, well, besides the numerous times she had thought him dead.

"You must keep an eye on Pan, she's not well," she could hear her voice crack, the worry clearly set in every note of her speech.

"_What are you talking about?" _he seemed irritated, and she couldn't blame him, he was most likely in the middle of defeating some cretin.

"I'm talking about Pan being ill, she's dying, and will if I don't get a look at her," Bulma's sharp remark was followed by silence on the other side. "Vegeta?"

"_There's nothing I can do, I know what that bastard did to her, I know. But I can't jump in there and stop her. All thoughts of anything but defeating Sanako is completely gone. I'm sorry," _Vegeta's voice faded out, static replacing where his voice had once been.'

Bulma choked on her tears as she fell to the ground, her hands trembling as she held her head in her palms. Tears gushed forth with more fervor than before. Trunks, her baby boy, was about to loose his only love, the one he had cherished for so long. The one that was the light to his dark, the only one that could take him from his midnight thoughts.

Bulma could remember the day when Trunks had thought Pan dead, how it had tore him up from the inside out. How he had beat up Goten, how he had been possessed by Freeza, it was all so fresh within her mind. She remembered the deep depression that he had suffered, resulting in the many tattoos, dyed hair, dark clothing, and the pierces to his body. And even after the call that all was well, it still hadn't meant anything until the day she had showed up on their front porch, alive and well.

And now, after all that heartache, he was about to loose her once more. She knew, now, it would be different from those other times. He wouldn't go into depression like the other instances, he wouldn't keep going with his life, trying to cheer up all the others while he suffered alone. For he too, would leave her, leave her alone and cold. He would die as well, her baby boy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I felt the nothing anymore, I felt no more pain as each new blow hit home. I felt no hope, no loss, no anger, nothing. I was completely numb to everything that was happening, and the only thing I could see was her, was her swirling hair and that haunting golden mask.

Flying forward, but unlike the other times, my attacks met flesh, and her's did not. For some odd reason, I had gained speed that I had earlier been lacking a great deal. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, everything easily seen my now keener eyes. Her claws scratched my right cheek, and yet, as the blood ran down, I could only smile. Her torment was growing, and her hopelessness setting in.

Laughing out, I felt the cruel nature that was bred into me rise to the surface. Kicking out, which she easily caught, I shot ten different golden balls of energy at her unsuspecting body. Screeching in surprise, the small energies hit her, dug deep into her skin, burying themselves down deep below her flesh.

Her skinned burn, her blood sizzled as it oozed out from every scratch that her body held. And as she rose, I knew she was in a great amount of pain from which I had dealt her so many blows. I no longer cared if I died, if I didn't live to see another sunrise, all that mattered was her pain, her anguish.

Several more blasts followed the first round, though she easily dodged them, and headed back to where I hovered. Her eyes blazed with fury at being injured as greatly as she was by someone she despised as much as me. Smiling at her in return, the taunting of that gesture set her over the edge, and that blind rage showed its head once more.

A small beam of pink energy burnt my shoulder and upper arm, slicing through the white kimono like outfit. Scowling, I set forward myself, meeting her halfway, our two forces colliding. Our bodies hit at alarming rates, our eyes glistening in the same way that the other's did.

I was shoved backwards by her energy shove which I had succumbed to many times by now. Twisting in mid air, I did a round house kick and caught her off guard. Sliding backwards as well, we glared once more from several feet away. Blasts of odd sizes and shapes shot forth meeting one another in the middle and exploding like small fireworks.

A Kamehameha Wave sprouted from my outstretched palms, and with little to no effort, shot forward towards Sanako. Countering my move, she let out another beam, just as powerful as mine, and it came down to push and shove. The two energies collided, sparking and igniting the air in a dance that flickered throughout the night.

The sky was alight with our fierce battle, illuminating every little speck that was normally missed from sight. This new struggle was more than of mental and physical, it came down to a battle of wills. Both our bodies were drained of every energy that you could possibly think of, but neither would let the other win. And with this, the small struggle dwindled, and we were left looking at one another with disdain.

Rushing together once more, and yelling at the top of our lungs, we felt the wind whip our hair and our breaths hitched in anticipation. This day, this moment, would forever be remembered in the lore of the land. The day in which to great warriors rushed together in a last effort to destroy the other. The moment in which the fate of the world was being decided. And the second in which a great light engulfed everything, the clashing of the two beings' powers coming together and exploding. But who was left standing, or alive in that matter, is left for another segment.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **I bet you guys thought I was bored with this story. Nope! And the battle is just beginning, get ready for the ride of a lifetime.

Again guys, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting as such, I hope you forgive me, but I am back with a vengeance. In fact I plan to have chapter 18 out before Monday. Or on Monday if I'm not able to proofread it before then. I hope you can all forgive me and still are willing to review this after I have neglected it as such.

On more thing, what do you think is wrong with Pan now? I'm hoping to let the truth be known in the next chapter. I really hope I can hear your opinions.

**Next Chapter**:  
**Chapter 18: Vanquished **

Dark Huntress


	18. Vanquished

**A/N: **The next chapter, a miracle isn't it? Sorry, I have dial up internet and it refused to work for me yesterday, so I couldn't upload the chapter. My apologies.

A special thanks to Chapter 17 reviewers: _Reivin17, _R3mZ!MLU, _charmaine, _andI take people's whits. And a special thanks to the newest Chapter 1 reviewer: Forgotten Beauty.

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 18: Vanquished**

Trunks sat up quickly, sweat pouring off his forehead as his mind swam with unwanted images of the fierce battle. His fists shook as anger engulfed him, controlling him, taking over the rational portion of his brain. His love, the one he cared about the most was gone. It was wrong, terribly so, it wasn't supposed to end like this, wasn't supposed to be it.

Dreams of the future fell away from view, everything he had dreamed of, everything he had hoped for was gone. The life he had dreamed to spend with that woman was forever lost in a void that could not be escaped. Trunks felt no will to live, what was left to look forward too, if the thing that meant the most was lost from your grasp?

Falling back onto the silken sheets, the man let that white hot rage boil within him, let his take over. He didn't care about anything anymore, nothing mattered but exacting his revenge upon the woman who had killed her. Trunks' fangs lengthened in preparation for slaughter, he was excited about this, and that other half of him was disgusted at the prospect.

Yelling at the top of his lungs, various ogres running in to hear his screams of ire, Trunks let all his feelings out. He let no tears fall, but that white lightning that struck within him would not relent, and he needed to fume some how. So with a mighty roar, and an wall shattering punch, the prince walked out of the room, red shining in his eyes.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bra looked out upon that horrible battleground, waiting and praying to see a figure arise from the crater which had once been the backyard. Nothing stirred in that awful cloud of dust and dirt, not figure of a woman silhouetted itself from the falling debris. A knot of worry shot from within her, a fear so deep, so unnameable that she couldn't tell the other's what was tearing her apart from the inside out.

Wiping tears from her redden cheeks, Bra continued to stare out the back doors, her entire being shaking in a dreaded anticipation. There were so many what if's, too many in that matter. Many questions and dreaded outcomes came to her mind, but were ignored and pushed away as the teen looked out, squinting her eyes in a desperate try.

Sighing, the hope dying from her breast, a new fear gripped her heart, tearing it to shreds and leaving it dead. She had tried to communicate with Goten, yet the other end was completely dead. No voice was answering her back, no comforting words to ease her aching organ which pounded noisily in her chest.

Desperate cries were sent out telepathically, her tears both inward and outward gushing forth like a dam that had broke. Bra's soul felt like shattering, falling to pieces and falling to the bottom where her feet were located. Nothing moved, nothing, and oh how desperately she wanted anything to stir in that inky nothingness.

Bra sank to the floor in a crumpled heap, her legs no longer able to support her weight. Her hands covered her face in a desperate attempt to hide from the world that was caving in around her. She wanted to disappear from sight, to hide forever from the pain of reality that refused to let her go.

Sobs of despair would not cease, and so as the night remained deathly calm, the blue haired mother-to-be cried out her woes, alone, on the kitchen's tile floor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Videl sat upon the bed that her and her husband had shared only the previous night. His scent was still strong, lingering upon the bed sheets and pillowcases. Burying her head in those soft comforts, the young woman tried desperately to dispell all her woes that plagued her over anxious mind. She could not help but feel despair at what would come of this horrific time, of this future that seemed so bleak.

Sniffling, Videl wrapped herself within the blankets, forming a cocoon that she could escape into. She felt so useless sitting here and tearing up at every little new development that arose from the world. She couldn't find any comfort for any of her sorrows, which only caused her state to worsen.

Her bottom lip trembling, Videl tried to remain calm, tried to keep her heartache inside of herself, to hide it from the others. They were suffering enough, they didn't need her worries added to that list.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chi Chi sat remotely upon the living room couch, wringing her hands and staring blankly at the black television screen. She felt nothing at the moment, her body and soul completely numb to the heart wrenching sobs that echoed hauntingly throughout the house. She felt no fear, no anger, no anticipation, nothing, it was all the same as it use to be, and so she felt numb.

Chi Chi had rode this roller coaster numerous times, and had found it a trivial thing to waste one's energy on whimpering about it. But as many times as she said this to herself, she knew it to be a lie. It was proven so once Goku would walk in that door, and she would throw her arms around his neck and cry til she fell asleep in his arms.

So, now, more logically, she supposed, she did it to remain strong, to be the backbone for those who could not hold up on their own. The other women needed this strength, needed to see that surety that never left her dark eyes. Chi Chi knew this, and understood it. In fact, she could remember a time when she had wished for this same kind of sturdy reassurance when Goku had first started these escapades, but of course, she never got it.

Sighing once more, Chi Chi let go of the turmoil that rested in her heart, she would not let it bother her any longer. At least, not where others could see. She would remain strong, and be the supporting beam that all the other's clung too, it was her duty, a duty she regarded with a proud air.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Goku looked upon the fallen minions with sympathy, with an empathy that not many could possess for the one's that had wanted his demise. His heartbeat was steady, but the organ ached uncontrollably at the sight of the large massacre. The bodies, or rather piles of dust, that littered the ground was uncountable, an unfathomable number.

Goku had long since lost sight of his fellow comrades, of the warriors which had fought along side him, he wished them well. He couldn't since their ki, couldn't distinguish one shape from another in the great haze of falling debris. Everything was so dead, so lifeless that it scarred even someone like himself to the bone. And in the middle of all this was his granddaughter, whether alive or diseased he did not know.

Sighing dejectedly, the great male slumped to the ground, determined to wait out for everything clear, or at least until he could see three feet in front of his nose. Blowing a stray particle from his nose, the lithe figure drummed his figures upon the ground in a bored fashion. He traced patterns with his fingers amongst the remnants of their battle, depicting small little bunnies hopping about carelessly.

Looking up into the brown, dirt covered sky, Goku mentally urged the clouds to leave and let him breath the scent of air into his lungs once more. His sensitive nose rebuked the putrid smell as much as it was able, trying to dispel the horrid stench from memory. His teeth gleamed in what little light penetrated through the dense fog, and his face turned pale once more.

A stench, so strong and horrible that it made his stomach turn, made his bowls fill with pricking needles. He dry heaved, trying to rid that taste from his pallet, to leave the rancid taste behind upon the decaying ground. But no matter the amount of effort Goku put into ridding himself of that awful thing, it would not leave him, would not retreat to other worlds.

But, through all the years of this scent, he could not grow use to its unique, and utterly fowl stench. But that's what it was like, the blood that flooded the ground and stained it an unnatural color. The ogres had not bothered him, for they were pure dust after their defeat, nothing more, and nothing less. But this, this was the scent of one thing, and one thing alone. The horrid smell of decaying death.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gohan leaned against the tree, breathing greedily for any amount of air in that matter, not being as greedy as his father previously had. He did not wish for pure air, only oxygen in any shape or form. He cursed that stray minion who had snuck behind him, attacking, and ultimately collapsing one lung entirely, and the other more than half. And he knew, if he was any more human than he was, he would have died long ago.

His pride hurt, and Gohan knew that it was not good, not in the least, to harm a Saiyan's pride. And that fool had. After time had passed, and he pondered on his actions, he felt guilty for the earlier occurrences. The torture that thing had gone through was inexcusable, and he felt sorry for that, but at the time, all he had care about was seeing blood, it's blood. And he had, oh how he had.

Gohan, the one that everyone thought would be the prodigy for Saiyans, had figured out how to pierce their armor like skin. It was something Vegeta had taught him, something he had only barely grasped as a child. A punch infused with strong ki could slice through them like butter, and he had exulted himself in that feeling. Torturing him with small, yet deep wounds, that would sustain his life til the very last moment when he sentenced him to the painful death of dust.

Looking at his soiled hands, the male wondered silently what had possessed him exactly? What inhuman being had flown down from the heaven and encased his body so he had no control? He was disgusted with himself, in fact, Gohan felt defiled in some strange circumstance, he was astonished at his earlier behavior. This, coming from the boy who needed his father to become severely injured or die before he could truly unleash his power. It was just unthinkable.

Dejectedly the tall man slid to the ground, rubbing his hands together in a desperate attempt to rid them of the awful stench of death, he doubted he would ever get use to it, unlike his brother. He had noted, several times in fact, when things gone desperate, Goten held no inner turmoil about taking the life of some simpleton, why himself and their sire did.

Goten, who had been the exact replica of their father, who had cared more about training and becoming and hero rather than what their mother thought. Goten, who he had taken under his wing when young since he had never knew his father, had taught him all he knew. And now, no longer a child, but a full grown male with a mate and pups on the way. A male which had become even more ruthless than he had previously been.

Thinking back, Gohan remembered every look that crossed his brother's eyes when he had fought today. No regret shone forth, only a fierce determination to fight for what he believed in and his family which hid behind stone walls. The little brother which had surpassed him strength because of that uncaring nature for his enemies. He had known it for quite sometime, though, possibly, not as long as his own daughter and her mate.

Rubbing his temples, Gohan wondered silently if this was a good thing, or something completely wrong. Why was Goten so different from his father and himself, and held so many characteristics of the Briefs' linage? More to the point, why did Vegeta's characteristics keep shining through? Why did Goten seem so much like his daughter's sensei?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Goten's eyes looked upon the ground in complete astonishment, in complete unbelieving realization. It had happened once again, that undeniable thrill of battle, that lust of blood that would not leave, the ecstacy of the kill. He shuttered momentarily, fearing for what was happening to his soul, to what was occurring within his body.

Thinking of Bra, Goten wondered momentarily of what was occurring to her at this very moment. She must be worried, but he could not let her back into his mind at this moment, he could not let her see this demon inside of him. This raging beast that thirsted only of two things, bloodlust, and sexual. During that state he felt nothing but those two things, no emotions played forth in either of the two, and he wanted his mate to not even considered that he did not love her, that he had mated her only for her physical attributes.

Considering each view of what occurred, Goten sat upon his haunches, doing something he rarely did in any circumstance, something his best friend and brother would be equally thrilled at, he thought, deeply. Different possibilities formulated in his now overactive mind, trying to decipher from reality, and from fiction. But everything seemed to be muddled into one blurred image. An image that refused to disappear.

He knew, or at least thought he did, of himself being at least part of Goku's lineage, but fully was another question altogether. Goten had known, from the very beginning, that there was something different, something odd compared to the rest of his ancestors. To put it simply, Goten did not fit in with all the other's that came before him. He did not quite belong in that sprawling family tree of his.

Disturbingly, in fact, he had noticed certain characteristics that matched his own, and Vegeta's heritage, which, to put it frankly, scared the shit out of him. When not in battle, he fit in with the Sons perfectly, but when fighting he was an opposite, and fit more with that ways of his friends. And to put it mildly, the reason for this could possibly be far more terrifying than his characteristics he had been displaying.

Deciding not to dwell on the matter any further, Goten rested his eyes, laying his head against the grime that resided on the ground. Though conscious he may have decided to think of the predicament any longer, unconscious was a whole other aspect. Goten would not sleep easy this night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaku sat dejectedly upon his perch, wondering what troubled his mother so, though he had a relatively good idea. His father had yet to return, and the world that had held that might display of power still was troubled with unrested warriors. He did not possess deep thoughts like that of his elders, but he knew what emotions swam through their vision as they mourned for what could be. And he knew, without a doubt, that whatever laid upon the horizon was far more catastrophic than what had happened this far.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gouki, who was experiencing similar thoughts as his nephew, waiting silently in the shadows, watching his mother. She sat regally upon the furniture, ignoring all other influences form the outside world. He had never seen her so indifferent to what was happening, to was occurring to her own family. Yet here, to prove the point, she sat, plainly refusing to show any emotion on that usual expressive face.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Baku scowled from his place on the roof, pointedly wishing to fight alongside his father against the brainless idiots. Raw hatred boiled within his veins, how dare they attack this home, they were royal, and those intruders had now soiled the land with their presence. He had hardly tolerated the fact that the Son family, though relatively high in status, was allowed to live within the confines of this makeshift castle.

But more so, now that those barbarians had shed their filth upon the land, Baku was livid. He knew of his regal heritage, and divined in it as any young ruler should do with this knowledge, though he would not be a young ruler. Trunks, his eldest brother was the one to rule the kingdom, though he thought him to be too kind hearted to really do so. And if something happened to him, his sister, now that she was bearing offspring, and the possible chance of a male child, kicked him out of the way completely, and put the Son's in charge. Bearing his small fangs, Baku tried to hide the anger that welled up inside his chest, he was the only suitable prince.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piccolo kicked another pile of dust out of the way, not wanting to dirty his clothing in any shape or form. This really was bothersome, and he felt quite annoyed that he had to trudge around in such ridiculous conditions. Wondering momentarily if the others were well, especially that of his pupil and friend, the Namekian continued upon his trek.

He really cared not for the others, aside from the strange female that was his pupil's offspring, and the one that would help decide the fate of two races. Somehow, though he knew not why, she had wormed her way into his heart, filling up various holes that were hard to fill. But the others, including that of his friend's middle spawn held no importance to him, as well as the hot headed king who could die for all he cared.

Unlike the others, Piccolo knew of what happened several years ago, when Goku was gone, and Chi Chi was left alone. He knew the reason behind Goten's strange behaviors, knew why he acted like a more pure Saiyan than any of the other's, besides the one known as Baku. Yes, he had figured it out long ago through intense conversations he had over heard throughout the years. And yet, he did not utter a word.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Vegeta, she can't take anymore, she just can't," Bulma was huddled upon the cold floor, leaning her head against the steel walls.

"I know this woman, do you think me ignorant of these facts?" scowling at his rude behavior, Bulma seethed quietly behind her well worn mask.

"Yes, I am well aware of your knowledge, but to put it simply, I don't think you know exactly what is wrong with her," as if speaking to a child, the blue haired woman watched as her mate's face became scrunched in annoyance.

"Does that really matter?" his voice dripped with venom, his eyes heated as he told her that it shouldn't matter to what the girl was suffering from, only that she was terribly ill.

"But it does! Oh does it ever you stupid baka!" Bulma lost control and jumped to her feet, fists bared at her side.

"Watch you tongue you wench," Vegeta glared daggers at her, knowing fully that it would not bother her like it did so many others.

"Well do you want me to explain or not, you hotheaded jackass," she neither yelled nor hissed this, but only whispered, but a silent hush that was so deadly that it almost made the king flinch... almost.

"Do whatever you please, I see no reason why you must..." he trailed off as her hand made contact with his solid cheek. It did not hurt him physically, but having his mate strike him hurt him to the core, though he did not show it.

"Now, if you'll just shut up, maybe we can get some where, good. Now, before you went off on your hotheaded speech, I was going to tell you my theory on what has happened to her body. You see, Takakazu was livid when he realized that Trunks had mated with Pan, and thus decided to exact his revenge, which he did readily. But he did not take it out on the body he was housed in, he took out on her. He destroyed all her organs, leaving only behind her womb, though why he gave her that much I do not know. But either way, seeing as her body is much more tolerable of these things, it excepted this new change, and made changes of its own to help. So, she has no organs, nothing do you understand now?" a dawning of sorts seemed to take form, and Bulma smiled in triumph.

"There is only one problem with your theory woman," raising her eyebrow in a questioning fashion, she mentally debated on letting him have his time to gloat.

"And what would that be?" Bulma placed her manicured hands upon her hips, deciding to find his reasoning behind his statement.

"If she has no lungs, what does she breath with, if she has no heart, how does blood circulate through her body, and if no brain, how does she think?" all these questions were good, but most were one's she could not answer.

"I don't know, but she does have a brain, I met her organs down in lower areas, I didn't mean to lead you to that conclusion. But as for the heart and lungs, I told you, her body adjusted I suppose, all I can tell you is those organs have all disappeared," shrugging her shoulders in complete wonderment, she looked away from the man before her.

"This is quite interesting, something I'm going to have to look into, perhaps my father's journals would be of help," Vegeta seemed to be lost in his own world, those dark irises seeing something she could not.

"Perhaps, but, Vegeta, before you leave, answer me this, why did you get out of that, while the others did not? And don't give me that lame excuse of you being superior to the others," he looked at her, his eyes locking with her own, something they usually did not do, not when this emotion was flowing through them both.

"Honestly, the truth, the sight. I know you don't know much about it, and only few with the royal blood possess it, and I happen to have it," embracing her, encircling her with his warmth and pulling her to the wall of his chest.

"I know some, the sight is something that can let a Saiyan of royal birth to see through the darkest of hours, and through the murkiest of clouds, but that's about it," looking up at him, she felt the love flowing from him that he did not speak of verbally.

"Correct, but your knowledge is limited, so I advise you to read on it in future times, but until then, I shall give you the abridged version. I can see the makeups of anything I choose. I could trace you're entire family tree by just concentrating correctly on your body. And thus is how I found out about Goten," resting his chin upon her head, Vegeta thought of the time when he had discovered that horrid secret.

"So, that's how you knew," closing her eyes, Bulma mentally prayed, for Goku's sake, that he never learned the truth of that day, many years ago.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Little hint, this is in a narrator's voice, more dramatic that way)

Now, as we look upon that battle scene which had been filled at one time with so much hatred, now lay cold and still. The soft whisper of the wind did not dispel what events had happened in this spot. The crater which is indescribably large still is there, though none can see it, even now as Goten sits only three feet from its edge.

None of our warriors know of the outcome of their niece, granddaughter, and daughter, or Pan to put it more simply. No ki can be sensed of either of the two, and so each and everyone of them, with no other path to lead them away from the conclusion, have decided them both dead. Their energies far to enormous to be contained in their two small bodies, to be absorbed without destroying the winner of the brawl. Forever deciding the outcome of this world which has housed far more creatures than the humans would ever hope to conceive.

So as four figures walked from the rubble, no one was surprised, no one was expecting anymore. Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Piccolo, four great warriors, four noble warriors that had risked both life and limb for what they loved, yet they weren't the best. The two greatest warriors to ever live were not here, one was forever lost, and the other somewhere far off, fighting an evil prince inside their own body.

Videl was the first to rush forward, to wrap her arms around Gohan's neck and embrace him like she had never done before. To nuzzle his now uncovered chest with the side of her cheek, and reassure herself that he was real, and not leaving her. To feel his muscle ripple underneath her touch when her arms tightened in strength as her tears splashed down her emotionally battered face.

Goku walked up to his mate, pulling her to him as she let the turmoil of her earlier struggles drain away. She felt safe, and for some odd reason, away from all others besides him as she let him comfort her as best as he knew how. Her hands scrunched his tattered clothing, bunching it until it disintegrated from under her touch. But, Chi Chi did not care, she could care less of his worn cloth, or the outcome of this horrendous fight, all she cared about at the moment was that he was alive, and that her grand-baby had not walked through the mist with them. A conquering hero.

Bra had fallen to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably in a jubilee of sorts, her mate was alive and well, something she had not been too sure of mere moments before. That tall male walked to her, his demons well hidden, and took her in his arms, whispering soft words that are met for only their ears, so I will leave them as such.

Gouki and Gaku jumped up and down in uncontrollable glee, hugging each other as they struggled to keep themselves under control. Baku, who stood before the home, his back resting upon the firm structure even had a smirk upon his usually cold features, and unreadable emotion flashing through his dark eyes.

All celebrated, and yet all mourned. Two completely opposite emotions, yet so easily ran together that it often became one. For example, in case you readers of this ancient tale are slightly confused, at the funeral of a loved one, are you not sad? You are, you will deeply miss that person, for even if small, they made a significance in your life. Yet, think of it this way, what if that person had been suffering from something terribly painful for the last year or so, would you not feel happy that they finally found peace from their pain? Most with a good heart would see this, am I correct? So, as I have clearly pointed out, these two feelings, though opposite, often coincide with another so splendidly that one must think hard to remember whether they are sad, or in a strange way, joyous. So, can you answer me that question, were they happy? Or perhaps, were they sad?

Either way, it does not matter for this moment, though it may become essential for you to try and answer that rather dubious question. Though I know most would thrust out an answer and go about their lives, it is better to concentrate and ponder this, truly thinking of which is more true, and which emotion is stronger and correct. It should give you a more in depth look at the human heart, or more importantly, the human soul.

But, as you have clearly noticed, things have slid out of place, obscuring the true tale from view, though the meaning has not. But more with the story, as you have clearly witnessed, all were weeping, crying upon the shoulders of their loved one for what is what you must decipher.

All I am permitted to say about this turn of event is as follows.

Piccolo, who had been dutifully minding his own business, suddenly had stood erect, his eyes widening and his ears straining. His took a step forward, his breath hitching in anticipation as something trudged through the wreckage. Who it was could not be identified, only his ears, those large, keen appendages, could pick up the distinct sound of footsteps approaching.

The others noticed his difference in positions, and followed his gaze toward the thinning cloud, though still was too dense for the sight of these soldiers to penetrate with their steady gazes. But as all thought the Namekian insane, a shadow, a fleeting figure, appeared in that murky air, and then disappeared just as quickly.

All breathing stopped, all hearts quit beating as a distinctive female figure shadowed itself amongst the rest of the muck, just a shape and nothing more.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **Ok, I am immediately going to answer some questions that may arise, so that it won't completely be a weird chapter.

**1.) Is Goten a descendent or relative of Vegeta?  
**_No, absolutely not, that would be gross. You must remember, Bra is his mate, and if that was so it would be like incest, and completely and utterly wrong. So sorry, the obvious is not the answer._

**2.) Why is the chapter called "Vanquished" if the victor of the battle it not said?  
**_The title of this chapter simply relates to the fact that someone did indeed when the battle, it was no tie, so someone is laying at the bottom of that crater dead, and the other, though injured, is still alive._

**3.) What is exactly going on with Pan?  
**_Ok, the problem everyone was revering earlier is not due to the fact that she is pregnant, though I am sure you got that impression when in the last chapter when she was spitting up blood. And so, if you have ever watched Full Metal Alchemist, and seen Edward and Alphonse's teacher you will see too, that she had no internal organs. Thus, this is what happened to Pan. Now, if Pan is pregnant or not, is something you'll find out later on. I'm not saying she is, and I'm not saying she isn't. You must be patient._

If there is anymore questions, just ask, I'll be glad to answer them. But if you are anonymous and don't leave you're email address I'm afraid it will be rather hard for me to answer questions.

**Next Chapter:  
****Chapter 19: Reunited**


	19. Reunited

**A/N: **Sorry, school was being a bitch, but Christmas Break is now officially on us, so let the updates begin. Again, finals were hell. I hate highschool. Wow! Can you believe it, only 4 more chapters including the Epilogue.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Reivin17, R3mZ!MLU, and Crazy4Dan. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you guys are the absolute best.

Oh yes, one more thing, I was almost going to be really mean, and throw another twist in the story, but I felt that I had done enough evil things that I would let everything run smooth for awhile. Well, for the beginning, of the chapter anyways.

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 19: Reunited**

Sitting up quickly from the very uncomfortable ground, I looked around, clearly befuddled as to how I had ended up here. The room was not where I remembered being last, this was not where the battle had ended. Was I dead? Oh, no, that would be terrible, the entire world deceased because I wasn't strong enough to handle everything myself. Foolish girl!

Pinching myself on the forearm, I squeaked in pain as the reality of not being dead myself sunk in, and I was left once more to wonder where I had ended up. The room, being completely white, was what had led me to believe that I was no longer one of the living. Everything was so clean, it made me sick, a place so sterile could only mean...one...thing. Oh hell no, I'm getting out of here.

Standing, my muscles aching in protest to their master's abruptness, I looked around with a weary eye. I couldn't get my mind to function appropriately, everything seemed to swim before my vision, twisting and turning as it sped around and around. Gritting my teeth, and grabbing onto the perfectly white wall, I tried to steady myself before I collapsed onto the floor. Something wasn't right, something just wasn't right at all, everything was wrong.

Squinting my eyes, I felt the world give way as a figure appeared in my vision. He had a strong build, tall and proud, muscles bulging with the little effort of walking. His spiked hair automatically let me know what species he was, the black points standing, defying gravity. Losing my balance, my legs giving out from under me, I prepared my body for the hard smack of the cold ground.

My eyes closed, I was pleasantly surprised to feel the safe embrace of the man as he lifted me back up, holding me close. Looking into those cobalt eyes, I gasped in surprise. Grandpa? It certainly looked like him, only much more stern, his eyes not holding that happy-go-lucky attitude he usually had. And his cheek, it held a scar, an "X" like scar that went from almost the corner of his eye, to the corner of his mouth.

He looked so much like my Grandpa Goku, so much like him that they could, no should, of been twins. But this man, this one was something different. He had an aura about him that spoke of authority, that demanded respect. He had eyes that were cold, a deep black that made you shudder despite yourself.

He didn't sit me back on the ground like most people would do, no, he pulled me closer, hugging me to his body. I tried to pull away, I told myself too anyways, but obviously my mind wasn't working correctly or something, because my body didn't react. And that's when I noticed it, he was either really tall, like several inches taller than grandfather, or I was quite a bit shorter.

Staring at my hands that were plastered upon his chest, I noticed how delicate they were, so small compared to my own. The ones I had were rougher, the fighting making them worn and bigger than these, no, this pair was delicate, those of a housewife, not a warrior. Gasping at this, I wondered silently what was happening, what was occurring. And where was my long hair that fell below my shoulders, not pooling just at them.

I felt so small, so feminine, which felt nice for a change, but not with this male that I didn't know. I only felt like that with Trunks, when he pulled me close, when he hugged me to his strong body while he kissed the top of my raven head. But this man, this one did neither, his hold was more fierce than tender, and I dreaded as he ran his hands up and down my sides.

The scenes changed, and we were in a bedroom, an elaborate one, a room in which I had never seen before in my life. One with a mirror. He stepped away from me, and I rushed to that mirror, looking at myself in horror. It wasn't me, it wasn't the eighteen year old Pan that it should have been, it was my grandmother. It was Chi Chi.

I felt my throat clog as I tried to scream, and as the nude body of that man step behind me, kissing my neck passionately. I could see my reflection smile, as my mind screamed in protest. His hands opened up the kimono that I seemed to be wearing, and contented himself with playing with my, or rather, grandmother's body. I felt sick, and I tried to struggle, I told this body to struggle away, but it would not obey.

Those two made love that night, and I was stuck in that mind, screaming in protest and horror with each new development. It sucked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chi Chi woke up with a start, looking around, sweat beading up upon her forehead, dripping down the side of her face and off her chin. It was happening again, that same occurring dream that haunted her through the night. That man coming to her, whispering things, doing to her what she wished her mate would do. Holding her tight and making her feel safe, for him not to always look on the bright side of things, and for once, just hold her because he knew it was the end.

Sobbing into her hands, Chi Chi looked at the sleeping form beside her, desperately urging herself to wake him, to demand that he love her the way she wanted. To make her feel like a real woman, not some housewife that meant nothing more than to take care of the children. She knew he loved her, she knew it down within her heart, but it still didn't mean she didn't want to be shown.

Slamming her fist down upon her knee in frustration, Chi Chi wept silently as she leaned her forehead against her knee. Frustration was welling up, and she didn't know how to dispel it, didn't know how to rid that horrid feeling from her breast. She felt horribly wicked for dreaming such a dream with another man as the main part of it, it wasn't right, what if Goku had been awake at the time and read her mind? Oh it was too terrible too imagine, thank goodness he was still asleep.

Laying back down in bed on her side, her back to him, Chi Chi silently hugged herself, tears sliding down her face unchecked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Goku stared fixedly at the wall, his heart breaking with each new turn of events. His mate had turned off her thoughts once she had awoke, but before then, that dream. Hurt filled his being, gushing out of every pore as the night moved on.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was yanked out of there, tearing me forcibly from that nightmare. My body burned with the feel of another, with the itch of being unclean after someone...someone, it was just too haunting to even describe. I rubbed my arms, trying desperately to rid myself of that feeling, wishing to forget the images that plagued my mind. I didn't understand what had happened, or for a new matter, where I was now.

This place was weird, just as strange as the one where I had first been in, only this one seemed to be darker in the sense of a dormant beast that wanted free. A clawing, raging creature that tore at its invisible barriers that kept it safely confined. A torrent of power that was so hidden, so monstrous, so that it shredded the soul slowly and painfully, stealing what sanity a person might have.

I felt a pain, a shredding agony that tore at my being, twisting its mangled claws into my snaring skin. The sticky blood seemed to ooze from me, pooling upon the ground in great pools, yet none of the glowing life seeped from the pores of my skin. It felt wrong, absolutely undescribable as I fell victim time and time again to the overwhelming sensations of murder. I felt cold and clammy, yet a burning molten fire was burning within my body, but my skin was ice.

It was strange, frightening, a cold wave splashing over my body as tidal after tidal broke through my trembling form. The intense emotions were too hard to handle, and I felt my body giving out before my feet. The wind stormed around me, my knees quaking until I dropped, and fell, and fell. There was no bottom, and I felt my throat strain as the scream bubbled up from my throat. Deafness met my ears, and I knew there was going to be no salvation.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sitting up straight, I immediately started hyperventilating once more, this place was no different, no different at all. This one felt so thick, so heated that I felt my lungs struggle to breath, the oxygen failing my depleted body. I clutched my chest in agony, my rapid breaths becoming more strained and more strained as the seconds ticked on. I had no idea how long these visions of hell had lasted, and would last for that matter, all I knew was that I was stuck, and unable to return to my former shell.

The scenes in front of me were despairing, a town, a race, and entire world burning into tiny embers as the flames licked the reddened sky. Blood sizzled hideously as it boiled and churned on its own accord. I felt the heat burn my flesh, break it down, tar at my heart as it singed it with its fury. The hatred in those glowing hands of hell were untouchable, it burned the eyes to look at its glowing beauty.

The crumbling buildings and the cracking streets were enough to make me vomit, or dry heave in this instance, but it made me sick either way. I felt the nauseating stench of death reek its way across the heavens and through the once flourishing lands. It turned your stomach and made the disaster all that more evident, all that more apparent as I struggled to grasp onto my reality. But what was reality?

Everything was spiraling out of control, nothing made since as it had once, before Freeza, before the world was in jeopardy. I couldn't tell the difference from reality and fantasy, the difference between my nightmares, and the world's. It felt so real, this tangible, decaying world, but everything was wrong, everything.

I squirmed as another flame licked the flesh on my upper arm, marring the skin with its mark of red. It burned and fried until I cried out in agony, only to have my voice muffled by the cackling fire. The embers danced at my feet, biting them with their jagged teeth, the red marks growing until it consumed my entire body.

I shrieked in surprise as scratches formed, out of nowhere, just started appearing for no reason why. The blood oozed down my arms, coloring my already flushed skin into a crimson that outshone any ruby of beauty. My nails were caked with the stuff, and when I looked up as my body shook, I saw Trunks laying in a puddle of his own life.

His eyes, usually so full of life, were dulling quick, a stream of blood running from the corner of his mouth to his chin. I felt the sobs wrack my body once more as I ran to his side, the extreme pain etched on his features almost more than I could handle. I shuttered, feeling the coolness now, no longer the burning heat that still flickered around.

Burying my head in my hands, I let the crystalline tears soak my reddened face, cleaning and stinging it. I no longer felt the pain, though how I wished I did, to take away some of the turmoil of my rolling world. I could feel my heart dying with each gasp of air I took, the burning of the injuries once more taking hold. My world was going dark, but not before I saw the glare of hate from my beloved.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I felt all the pain die away, my world of misery fading from sight, leaving me in a void of peaceful silence. No screams, no yells, no agony of any form, I was alone, I was free, and I was happy. I didn't ever want to leave from this place, it let me have exactly what I wanted at the moment. Peace, calm, serene, everything I had been praying for, for the past month.

It was black, dark, no light penetrating the black hole, and I didn't care. I heard the beating of my own heart, or of my blood rushing since I had long since lost that organ, slowing, slowing, until it barely thundered at all. The layer of sleep fell heavy over my eyes, as the last beat, the one final finale, and my world went silent.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Vegeta! Get down here!" Bulma was near hysteria, Pan's veins had ceased in their strange contracting, the makeshift spindly heart going numb.

Fear filled her, they had saved her once, but could they take her from the land of the dead when her body was battered as so. It was a miracle that she had lasted as long as she had, but the blue haired scientist was not about to let her son's mate die on them. This fight was far from over, and she was going to win no matter what the outcome.

"What is it woman?" instantly Vegeta's eyes widened as the stench of death went to his nose, and he looked at the unmoving female on the bed.

"Vegeta, I need you to power up as much as you can, I think I can revive her...at least...I hope I can," nodding his head in agreement, not needing to ask the reason, he transformed into his level four, the power destroying some of the lesser machines. The waves of yellow and gold surround and filled the room, suffocating the lesser air until it died and fell away.

"Ready?" her voice shook slightly as her body was violently thrown about, like the wind was blowing harshly from the north.

"Hurry it up," his gruff exterior could not lie to her, and she knew the deep worry that he held within his heart for the young woman.

"Right," she agreed silently, knowing that she had to hurry if she were to save the body that had decided to give up.

Tubes were hook to the arms of her love, the clear tubing pulsing as it digested the power, draining it slowly from its master. Bulma hurried to the girl on the table, hook tubs of various sizes over her body. The clear plastic pipes stretched from the two, pulling the power from one, and into the other.

Bulma watched in silent hope as the monitor on the wall flickered every once in a while, signaling that it was affecting the body, but not enough. Fear coursed through her, panic welling within her breast as the one minute mark flew by, one more, just one more, she dreaded to herself. If they couldn't revive within two minutes, it would be useless, her veins would have frozen.

Time seemed to freeze, and Bulma knew it was over, the young woman was not going to arise from her eternal slumber. Tears washed down her cheeks as she yanked the rubes away, and through them on the floor. Falling to the ground as well, her body curling up into a call to try and protect herself from the outside world.

Vegeta digressed from his level, kneeling down to his mate's side, rubbing her back and arms in a soothing fashion. He whispered words of hope into her ears, a low growl working its way up his throat as her sobs lessened. His arms enfolded her, bringing her almost harshly to his body, tucking her gently into him.

Bulma had always loved that sound, it made her feel completely safe, no fear could cross the threshold of her soul. She would always cease to weep for that low, comforting growl would bring her faith that all would be well, that everything was right in the world. She thought nothing could make her feel more so than that, but the next noise made her change her mind completely.

"Vegeta? Bulma? What's going on?" Bulma and Vegeta both stood, as the young woman upon the bed sat up and looked at them curiously. Pan was alive.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Weeks had passed since then, the reality of the situation I had been in still hadn't quite hit home, I still couldn't believe I had almost died, but the signs were clear once I thought about it. The dark void, the dying thunder, it should have been a shocking reality, but everything in that world of my mind was a fuzzy truth. I had no idea what any of those places had meant, but all I did know was that my Uncle Goten and my Grandma Chi Chi had been acting differently, stranger almost.

Goten seemed to be more quiet, more contemplative than usual, his eyes now dark and mysterious. He didn't seem the same, though he tried so hard to act like nothing was troubling him. I knew though, every time he looked me in the eyes, identical to his own, something dreadful was occurring, and my fearless uncle was terrified.

My grandmother on the other hand seemed to be more on edge, her mood swinging more and more until she was finally losing her temper with my mom and Bulma. Her anger would often rise and strike out at the closest person in her line of vision, which often seemed to be one of her sons.

Grandpa though, now that I thought about, had started keeping his distance from his mate, shrugging her off and glaring when he thought no one was looking. Jealousy or something like betrayal always radiated off his form every time that she would enter a room, though she seemed blissfully unaware.

I didn't understand what had happened to the ones I loved, but deep within their being was something horrible, something more disastrous than the monsters of fable. Sitting reluctantly in the front room of the mansion, I felt the fierce, bitter cold once more chill me numbing skin. I didn't know this grief could be so consuming, but it had taken over my entire body, leaving me worthless.

I felt the tears prick the back of my eyes once more, leaking out the corners of my eyelids, and falling unceremoniously down my cheeks. The red burns of their salty journey lined my face, streaking them like a makeup accident. I tried to rub them away, to disperse the emotional turmoil once again. I felt broken, my world shattering to pieces before my hands, but still out of reach.

"I don't know what to do," the whisper was to myself, my own voice lingering in the air met for no one else's ears.

"You shall die," the voice startled me, and as I turned around, I let out a shrill scream.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **Kind of short, I know, but this was just a filler chapter really. Oh yes, unedited, sorry, but I'm trying to go and write another chapter to almost all my stories, so I'm kind of busy. R&R please!

**Upcoming Chapter:  
****Chapter 20: The End's Beginning**

Dark Huntress


	20. The End's Beginning

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait.

A special thanks to: Reivin17, _charmaine_, jfeta, _R3mZ!MLU, _and Megan Consoer.Thanks again guys, this is the most reviews I have received in a long time, it really makes me smile.

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 20: The End's Beginning**

"Trunks?" I felt the blood in my face drain away, the flesh becoming pale and clammy as his hard eyes penetrated my defenses.

The others rushed in, but I took little notice, my hands trembled as I stood, the cold reality washing down upon me. Today, after my wounds had finally been healed, I would fight to end my life, either way I looked at it. His grim expression brought goose bumps to my arms, the warm summer air no longer registering.

Standing before him, silently agreeing, we both walked out the back door, our auras raging with one another. Down deep I knew this was the very final, the very last, time I would ever lay eyes upon him. I knew this, and though it stung slightly, I didn't feel the numbing sorrow that I had thought would occur. Instead, the exhilaration of another fight soared through my veins, I felt anticipation cloud my vision, and a grin spread across my face.

Moving to the center of the backyard, a befitting sight, I planted my feet on the ground, pulling myself into my famous stance. My fists were held up in front of me in a protective gesture, my posture sure. My feet spread apart, my legs tensing, I felt the cool breeze whip its way over my heated skin, a triumph ringing in my ears.

Smirking, his fangs shining threateningly over his bottom lip, a deep snarl worked its way up Trunks' throat. His muscles flexed, his hands gripping the air as if a tangible item, squeezing until I was sure nothing, not even the slightest of atoms, could slip in. The eyes of the sea blazed with vengeance, and everyone knew Takakazu would not allow Trunks to slide past anymore.

I felt the ground pulse around me, quiver in excitement as out two auras swirled about us in giant vortexes. They collided, fighting to out weigh the other, to dominate, control, and rip apart the other. The clouds gathered above us, sensing the doom that was sure to befall them all. The air seemed to know all the secrets, for the world turned quiet, and silence prevailed over all the lands that spread over the world. They held their breath, awaiting, silently whispering secrets not meant to be told.

And as the silence continued on, the storm clouds rolling together and strengthening their hold on the sky. Lightning rolled through the air, slicing the oxygen til it dispersed away, and it struck the ground with force. And when the thunder shook the ground, the second bolt of light shining, our two masses rocketed together, a noise so loud that it out did the booms of nature.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Goku watched his granddaughter, his heart wrenching with each hit she took upon her young body. His breath hitched as she fell to the ground, her hair tangling with the rocks and dirt as it flew out behind her in a whirl of fog. Her skin was drenched in caking mud, her lips cracked and dried, blood slipping from the corner of her mouth.

His coal eyes felt the fear of defeat building strongly in his chest as the sights turned even more grim. The once lavender locks turned a soiled black as Trunks transformed into his Takakazu form. Goku had felt hopeless many time in his life, but never had he let it show, and he wouldn't now, but the feelings still raced no matter his facade.

He grimaced outwardly as Pan took another dive, her head striking a tree and sending it to the ground, the branches landing upon her arm. Her breath came out in a great gust of air, her black eyes widening as she struggled to move, the stench of her life fluid flowing on the ground.

Goku winced as she wrenched her body free, struggling under the weight of the great mass. Her breaths were erratic as she stood once more, her chest rising and falling. He watched as a small trickle of blood fell from the corner of her lips, sliding down and dripping off her chin. This was too much for her, he knew it, but he couldn't stop this from happening, no one could.

Goku had never felt so helpless in his life, his little angel, his precious granddaughter was being torn up. He had always known something was different about her, she seemed to mature faster than most, and the bond between the prince and her had even been noticed by his son. And now, several years later, he was faced with the possibility that it his joy would be stolen away from him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chi Chi looked at her mate with curiosity, his intense gaze frightened her from all the hopes and false security she had built around herself. Her eyes clouded as she tried to calm her racing heart, overreacting would not help the fight any, not in the least. But so much was at stake, and she knew that perhaps this would be the end, no more hope, no more of anything.

The breeze from their powers smacked her in the face, opening her eyes to the people that stood numbly beside her. Chi Chi knew that she needed to be strong once again, to be the rock in the sea that rolled. Raising her head once more, she felt for once in her life, she couldn't be the strong one, she had to be the weak.

Sobbing out loud, and turning on her heel, Chi Chi ran into the mansion, ignoring the worried looks of the others.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gohan watched as his mother burst out in tears, her dark eyes clouded with depression as the battle continued on. He felt worry build within him as she rushed into the Briefs' home, her arms hiding her face from view. He knew of the strain that she put herself through every time something like this occurred, and it was only reasonable that when the time came, that it would break her as well.

Sighing, the great warrior winced as his offspring went through one of the upstairs windows of the home. Glass shattered and the fragments littered the ground as if tiny jewels imbedded in the ground. The tiny shard littered the Saiyan's hair, cutting into their scalps, though they felt no pain from the implosion.

Their minds were else where, and Gohan felt agony so deep that it was physical as his daughter remained in the home. No movement of any besides that of the breeze lifting the fragments from their position. The hearts quickened with fear as she did not appear through the glass, her raven head unseen by the onlookers down below.

Gohan sighed, his heart weighing him down as the knot of fear rose ever higher, and his dear mate cried against his chest. The anguish of failure rising as the gleaming eyes of the insane stared wildly down upon them. His temper rose to unparallel heights as the darkened strands turned a flaming gold and the dirt flew around. He knew he was no match for the prince, but the remaining rage would not let him remain silent.

The darkened hair of the great leader swayed in the breeze, his deep eyes taking in the others. They would be of no concern, their levels at maximum barely one-fifth of his unpowered state. A deep sinister chuckled worked its way up his throat as each of the ones upon the ground tried their best to look intimidating.

Gohan let despair wreak its way into him, torturing his soul until it shattered piece by small piece. He knew that it was fruitless, so when the great monster howled in agony, it caught the eldest Son off guard. He had never seen such pain pass over that one's face before, the hand clutching its cranium as he sank slowly to the ground.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vegeta smirked as another wave of terror and pain washed over his son's body, approving strongly in the inside. He knew of this power, that lay so dormant in her body, a rarity among the people of his planet. And though this looked up to their favor, the fact still remained, that just like his pupil, a ancient power lay secret in his son as well. Pan would have to be careful.

Grabbing his mate's wife, which was hardly ever done, and squeezed in comfort, for him, or for her is another matter. But nonetheless, Vegeta tightened his grip on the blue haired female as he felt her crumple into him, unable to bear the sight of her son slowly being tortured. They all knew it had to be done, but it still hurt to see him like that.

Patting her back, and whispering words that only she could hear, the prince watched in a silent awe as the battle continued. Pan had yet to appear from the stronghold behind them, but the damage she was inflicting didn't need her appearance. For once, the battle was in their odds, and Vegeta hoped that the gift that was given to his son was not discovered by the corrupt prince. If it were, then, the grounds would be evened once more, and it would be anyone's game.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Goten watched in mild satisfaction as his niece finally appeared amongst the debris, her tangled blue locks blowing in a nonexistent breeze. Her flushed skin was evidence of her rough go around a few moments before. Her hazy cobalt eyes were lit up by the internal fire that blazed beneath the surface.

She shot off across the hair, and Goten could feel the heat blaze his skin as her ire reached unmeasurable heights. Trunks' body fell to the ground, groaning and writhing in agony as the continuous torture. His blue eyes were clouded over as his nightmares came real before his unseeing eyes.

Goten inwardly cringed as the man tried to stand, only to double over and vomit on the ground. His little niece held no sympathy for him, nor woe as she dealt him blow after blow. The cold heartless female that fought so heartedly before him was new. He couldn't believe this was the small child that he and Trunks purposefully lost in the forest. Or the one that Trunks almost lost his life over when Freeza had first shown his head a long time ago. Nor did it seem that this woman, was the girl that cried silently as she waved goodbye when she boarded the plane to America.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The new power that flowed through me left my body feeling alive, no longer dead and cold as the agony before me only invigorated this more. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins, the thrill of battle as I beat my opponent slowly but surely.

It was low, and I knew this fact, but if it came down to it, the Earth was more important than my pride. Scowling, and despising him even more for that fact that he was forcing me down to such levels, I let that hatred surge once more. And before I knew it, I had completely rendered him useless to fight any longer.

I growled low in my throat, damning him for his weakness, for hin inability to fight be when I demanded it so. How dare he, when I had just now accomplished, and he so decided to take the enjoyment away! Fury spread through my like fire, eating and burning me, though I knew it to be stupid to act like I was, but the emotions still rang true.

Turning her back on him, and stomping away from the scene, unable to slaughter someone who was helpless, it was just wrong. Sighing as the night passed forward, the inaudible pain of something struck me in the back of my skull and cried out in anguish. Turning swiftly, I met the eyes of the laughing prince. So, he too, had found his gift.

My mind was swift, and I attacked once more, dropping him to his knees, as things flew around me at alarming rates. Soon, we would decide the end, soon, both of us would perish, soon, the moon would wane, and Earth would be nonexistent.

Telepathic vs. Telekinetic

Saiyan Prodigy vs. Saiyan Horror

Commoner vs. Prince

Pan vs. Trunks

The battle to end all battles, was coming to an end...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N:** I know guys, its short, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I kind of lost interest in this story, but I am not going to give up. Its almost over. Hope you guys liked this chapter. R&R

Warning: unedited

**Next Chapter:  
****Chapter 21: Survivor**

Dark Huntress


	21. Survivor

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry, I know its been awhile, but this is almost the end. YAY! Its nice to know that you're almost done with a story.

**A special thanks to: **charmaine, _Reivin17_, viperOz1, _Kat57,_ and Ancient Dreams. Thanks you guys, you make this story continue, and you got me to get off my lazy butt and write this chapter. Sorry for the wait, and I hope, though short, that this chapter is to your liking. Thanks once again for all your support, you guys are the best!

**Rating: **R (M)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Dragonball Z/GT characters, nor do I own the original plot to the manga/anime. But I do own the rights to the plot portrayed in this fanfiction, so back off. Thank you.

**Category: **Anime: Dragonball Z/GT

**Summary: **"I want to go to this school in America," I knew at first my parents would disagree, but soon they would relent. I was going undercover as a guy for the next four years, and looking forward to it 100.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure/Sci-Fi/Supernatural/Angst

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 21: Survivor**

Panting, the world continued in its spiraling journey as the rocketing debris circled about. Many objects hit me, bruised my flesh, but I felt strangely out of place, detached from what was truly happening. My mind was joined with his, screening through all the components and attacking the weaknesses. It was truly a strange feeling to know things that no one wanted someone to know.

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself onward through the walls of the mind, figuring which was of help and which was not. Pain was erupting through my skull as I over used my new abilities. Tears fell down my face in a silent pain as I felt my world spin before my eyes.

Shutting my orbs and concentrating solely on the task at hand, I sifted through the part of the evil prince. Each image was more and more gruesome, and I felt my stomach roll in disdain at the true nature of this monster. The vile ideas, plans, and memories all rolling into one single unit that covered the land.

Women screaming filled my ears, echoing shrilly in my head as their siren squeals disoriented me. Battle cries of men as they were slaughtered, their blood filling the potholes amongst the dirt. Children crying as their parents were killed, their friends taken, or even as their own bodies were defiled. Horrible shrieks of laughter that chilled the heart and made the flesh crawl.

Castles fell before my closed eyes, stones crumbling and falling on the rotting corpses of its protectors. Spears stained red, swords crimson colored, arrows protruding from the chests of creatures that didn't deserve their demise. Flames licked the lands, scorching the trees and torching the grass. Acid rain fell from the heavens, washing away the remnants of a war so terrible.

Rivers bled red, oceans turned pink, and what I thought was another plane, soon turned into Earth. I could not figure which was reality and fiction until things such as this became apparent. This was is plan, is ideal outcome to my home. The dark clouds of purple blocked out the sun, killing off the few who still remained. Winds blew sand and dirt over the landscape, suffocating the lungs.

A small child wailed for his mother, out in the middle of a forgotten town. Blood fell from his head wound, his eyes filled with dismay. The grounds shook about him as more destruction laid waste to the city. A building fell behind him, taking away his life in mid scream.

A woman lay huddled over her stomach that concealed the life that was not meant to walk in life. Her muscles contracted, her sobs hell raising, the crimson flood that twirled about her body matching that of her comrades. Black tresses were matted to her head, hard and stiff, her fingernails stained red. A startled gasp broke from her throat as a beam of light shot through her.

A man, armored for fierce battle, held his dead wife to his chest, sobbing for the love that had been bestowed on his life, and taken away. His eyes were strained, bloodshot, his sword laying feet from his body still caked with the remains of another. His face fell to the woman's hair, breathing in what was left of her glorious floral scent. Fire grew closer until it swallowed up his body along with her's, not a yell came from his mouth as he gladly slipped into death.

More tears ran down my face as I felt my body weakening, wishing to die myself, wishing to give up and be free of the nightmare. I couldn't stop myself anymore, I had no recollection of where I went, or how deep I went. So further and further into his mind I traveled, seeing things that became more and more gruesome. The anguish, fear, malice, and loss of hope became more and more apparent as the time wheel in his mind rolled on.

A light came forth, clearing away the horrors that had encased me so severely earlier. The soft touch that felt tangible on my cheek, freeing me from my pain and hopelessness. The world was white, a blank canvas ready to be drawn out. In front of my kneeled form, Trunks stood, his lavender hair moving in an unseen breeze.

Grasping his outstretched hand, I fell into his arms, sobbing and sputtering as I fell prey to his comforting arms. Whispers of nothing were heard by my acute hearing, his breath tickling my ears. The shimmering skin of this figment was drenched in my tears, running down his arms and onto the nonexistent floor.

I knew this wasn't real, it felt to good to be true, but this was the part of his mind that still remained intact. This part was where Trunks stayed, fighting a losing battle against Takakazu. The more time seeped on, the more I knew I needed to retreat from this haven, my battle was not over, and I must carry on.

The firm lips that placed themselves against my forehead were so familiar, yet so strange. They were cool, not filled with warmth, yet caring all the same. I knew this would be one of our last times together, and couldn't stand the thought of parting ways.

My lips met his, and a waterfall of reality hit me full force, once more I was outside, inside the enemy's mind, tearing it apart. My body was bruised and scraped beyond recognition, yet the hold I held on him was still too great. His eyes were fiery pits of Hell that were glowing in the low lighting of another darkened hour.

Standing from my kneeling position, I stepped forward slightly, wavering in my steps as I tried to keep my balance. The distance was closing fast, the yards slowly disappearing from each of ourselves until I was close enough to see the whites of his eyes. A change of color and soon blue irises appeared, orbs that were very familiar.

Control was once again his, yet I knew better than to celebrate this occurrence, it was too dangerous to do so. His mouth was grim as I slowly retracted my mind from his once I had assured myself that Takakazu had been thrust to the back. The agony of his eyes were despairing as he looked at his hands and then back to my face.

Looking away, and staring at the ground, I listened as he slowly approached my form, touching my shoulder with a firm hand. I jerked my head to meet his, my hand covering his hesitantly, wishing for more contact. Trunks was here, but for how long was all that I feared.

"Pan, you know what I want," his voice was eerily detached, shrinking his emotions till they hardly existed.

"Trunks, I can't," my voice shook, how could I do this to someone I cherished and loved as much as I did my mate.

"You have to, Panny, while you still have a chance," his lips met mine in a passion filled kiss, our lips warring together for dominance.

Pulling back, and standing still for an instant, I watched as Trunks came to terms with what was happening. He locked eyes with me once more, nodding his head once, and then waiting for what was to come. My eyes filled to the brim as I rose in the air, gathering energy in my hand. The world was directed solely on him, as he gave the ultimate sacrifice for what he loved. Death.

Chocking on a sob, the pressure in my chest building, the warmth in my hands steadily gaining power. I tried to let go of myself, to forget where I was, what I was doing, and just do what was expected, but found that I could not. The rage of earlier had died away, leaving behind the cavern that was swallowing my heart and soul as I prepared to murder the person I lived for.

Closing my eyes in preparation, a yell rising in my throat, I threw the at him, hitting his head and throwing him back into a tree. His neck snapped with a great pop, but did not break, blood oozing from the fresh wound. Landing on the ground, I watched as he stood on his feet once more, readying himself once again.

Wave after wave of energy fell upon his withering body, breaking and coloring the skin with each attack. The blood in my veins surged with the grief, my wails neither ceasing nor decreasing in volume. Debris flew about, striking his arms and legs with vengeance, punishing him for trying to harm them. The wind roared with hatred as it further assisted the cause, wishing to rid this being from the surface of the planet.

My vision was blurry, unable to focus on one specific spot in which I needed to aim. My teeth chattered together, the numbing cold chilling my bones and slowing my muscles in their exercises. The tendons in my arms aching and straining with each flex that went against the nature of a Saiyan.

Lightning struck the ground, the loud claps of thunder ricocheting off the solid objects standing about. The dense cloud of dust was covering the place where Trunks had stood, clogging the senses so no one could detect the status of the prince. Halting in my actions, and trying desperately to reach out with my telepathic abilities and the communication of a mate, I came up unanswered.

Standing idly as the fragments slowly settled back upon the ground, the rain fell from my eyes dampening the dry earth. Each second felt like eternity as I felt my body continue to weaken. Shivering, and letting the wind caress my body, I felt the gentle voice of my grandfather speak to his eldest son.

Rubbing my upper arms, and turning my back on the scene, I looked into the eyes of my family. Each face was filled with sympathy, sorrow, relief, and many more emotions that I felt rush through me as well. The shock of the realization was hard to except, my body readily rejecting each idea as I felt the thrum of my veins slow down.

It was a scary thought, dying that is, to feel your feet moving on your own accord, to feel each choice is your own. Yet knowing, that the biggest event in your life, was completely out of your hands. To know that you may stroll down the walk now, but realizing that in just a few moments you may be lying on the ground, never to rise again.

And so this is how I felt, agonizing grief at the loss of my love, and the strange feeling of not knowing when my time would be coming. I did know, however, that it would not be long, but how long was entirely different.

I approached my family, their arms open and willing to embrace me, to comfort my thoughts that were caving in around me. The wind grew silent, the dust settling to a fine layer beneath my feet, flying up as my soles skidded the surface. My eyes took in the great destruction of the land, the uprooted trees, cratered dirt, and demolished buildings. Flames licked the world, scorching the remains of the block. I felt anger, yet felt relieved, the destruction was nothing compared to what he had planned to do.

Looking up at the others, I was slightly surprised to see the astonished expressions on their faces. Knitting my brows together in confusion, I started to turn slightly, hoping to see what bothered them so. Cold metal hit my throat, and I halted my movements, feeling the blood slide down slightly.

"Did you really think I would let myself die?" his cold voice sent shivers up my spine, letting me know he did not plan to give in so easily.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **Yes, yes, I know, my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter, but its almost over, so please forgive. Survivor was titled this because of the fact that Trunks survived his time trapped in his body, and that Takakazu still survived the futile attempt at his demise. Hope you guys liked it, the last chapter besides the epilogue coming up. R&R!

**Next Chapter:  
****Chapter 22: Heartbreak**

Dark Huntress


	22. Heartbreak

**A/N: **I decided to immediately write the next chapter, even though you guys didn't get to read it right away.

**A special thanks to:** Kat57,_ Silver Shiko,_ and Charmaine. Thank you guys, you are the best, I can't believe my story is coming to its end, but you guys saw it through. I can't thank you enough for all your support, and for all your reviews. Thanks once again.

**Rating: **R (M)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Dragonball Z/GT characters, nor do I own the original plot to the manga/anime. But I do own the rights to the plot portrayed in this fanfiction, so back off. Thank you.

**Category: **Anime: Dragonball Z/GT

**Summary: **"I want to go to this school in America," I knew at first my parents would disagree, but soon they would relent. I was going undercover as a guy for the next four years, and looking forward to it 100.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure/Sci-Fi/Supernatural/Angst

**Warning: **No guys, nothing perverted this time, just get ready for the angst/drama to really play out. I don't know how sad this will be, but I'm definitely going to try to make it a tear jerker at the end. (Don't get mad, read the epilogue after this, it won't be too bad)

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 22: Heartbreak**

It felt like an eternity until the blade was extracted from my flesh, but the scorching heat that hit my back made me wish for death. A white hot agony tore up my spine as I felt my chest shudder in response to the newest attack. We were both too weak for us to use our newly acquired abilities, yet he seemed to hold more strength than I did, which did not bode well.

Grasping my chest, and breathing in slow and short gasps, I felt a foot hit me in the side, cracking several ribs in the process. I flew several feet, smashing my back into a large pole. Coughing on my own blood, I hunched myself over as the familiar coldness washed over my body once again. I could feel the grip of death slowly entangling its fingers around my body, pulling me away from the grim world which I was trapped.

Standing up shakily, my muscles trembling in retaliation, my veins slowing in rhythm, my vision growing dark. The end was coming, I could feel it, but if I failed now, I would lose everything I had fought for. Bracing my legs under myself and preparing my body to attack with vengeance, I let go of the pain, of the memories, of the love, and of life.

Screeching, I flew towards him, intent on stopping Takakazu before it was too late. My hands stained red as my form flickered from my transformation back into myself once again. The blue locks fell in my eyes as I took form, the claws on my fingers finally growing to full length. Scratches that were deep were embedded in his flesh, a crimson flood flowing down upon the red tinted dirt.

Though he had not transformed, his strokes were blurring just as fast as my own. His eyes were filled with ire, his mouth set grim as we attacked one another relentlessly. Even though power flooded through my veins, I felt my body slowing even though I pushed even harder than before. My skin was slick with sweat, my cheeks wet with tears, and my body sticky with blood, but the most fierce agony that was apparent was the fact that I was not going to win, I would die, and so would Earth.

My fangs pierced my lower lips, the metallic tang entering my mouth and covering my tongue. Pain shot through my head as I fell to the ground, a large pole laying a few yards away, his telekinesis still playing in. Hissing, and gently touching the wound, and then recoiling instantly. Springing forward, kicking his feet out from beneath him, I landed on top of his torso, attacking when my body could not.

I traveled much more efficiently and quicker than I had the last, knowing his dark mind better than my first time. I didn't stop to look at the memories or thoughts he had, knowing that it would only cause a distraction. I felt each rip I made in his mind, each part of his sanity slip further away. Each memory lost was another silent victory, but defenses were building in the male's mind more rapidly than I could take down another.

Biting my tongue, I felt myself cornered in his head, four different barriers erected so I could not penetrate their defenses. Behind those invisible barriers lay things, lay weaknesses, that he, nor his people wanted me to find. Each push I put upon the barricades only caused an electric shock to ripple up my body, draining me of my strength even more so.

Each second remaining left me unguarded, and my resolve of power draining. Each way I turned, another barrier was pressing close, no weakness was in sight, and the forces in his mind were becoming stronger and stronger. Groaning in frustration, I felt myself leave, giving up the route that I thought the best to take.

Flipping off his body, and panting slightly, I felt blood trickle down the side of my head, burning my eyes. Blinking, I gingerly touched my temple, wincing when I came in contact with the fresh wound. Looking up from my kneeling position, I gasped in wonderment as the body of Trunks doubled over in agony.

Not understanding, I stood, watching cautiously for any sign of deceit. None came, but a shot burst out from his palm, narrowly missing my shoulder. Outraged, but still curious, I kicked him in the stomach, his body falling limply to the ground. He clutched his head and his abdomen, deep throated moans of pain falling from his reddened lips.

Whatever was happening was occurring from the inside out, cautiously I slipped my mind back into his. I shrieked in shock as a deep, stabbing force worked its way through my body, the deep hurt bounding through my mind. Letting go immediately and backing away slightly, I looked at my shaky hands, wondering what was happening.

My eyes blurred as the growing headache soon spread through my eyes, reaching from temple to temple, the pain thrumming along with my heart. Blinking, and trying to lessen the devastating feelings, I watched as his body seemed to turn in on itself, clenching and unclenching. His stomach rolled as if something were moving, alive, inside his body.

Blood flowed from his nostrils and mouth, choking him, suffocating his lungs. He coughed and spit up more of the crimson flood, his eyes blurring, and his muscles turning slack as his body trembled. Bruises formed on his muscled arms, scrapes that hadn't previously been there opening his flesh and leaking the life fluid that he was being denied of.

Streams of light flew from every bleeding wound, flying upwards into the dark sky, and disappearing amongst the stars. Each new rocketing glow brought forth a howl of agony from his twisted mouth. Canines were bared as he growled and clawed out at an imaginary foe. Tears flowed down his chiseled features, his body uncomprehending.

The great fiasco soon stopped, and all movement ceased, his muscles went loose, and his eyes drooped in fatigue. I watched in horror as the continuing flood of red still drained from his mouth, but he no longer fought. Crying out, I fell to the ground, my heart shattering as I trembled on the dirt. I felt the warmth of his blood pull about my body, but I did not reject it, my body was numb to all outside forces, solely focusing on the inner torment.

Tears fell like small floods down my face, washing away the caked substances from the battle, the small waterfalls clearing a dirtied path. Blue hair vanished, my raven strands framing my face as I chocked on my tears. My stomach turned in rejection, a burning heat working from my chest as I curled myself even tighter about my body.

Each new second brought forth my misery even more, I wished for one of my family or friends to murder me. My mind burned with the images of his death, of his legacy, of his memories, of his devotion, and of his love. The strength of his touch, and the absence of it upon my body, the warmth of his breath as he whispered our make believe future.

My miniature claws dug deep into my skin as I damaged my own flesh, wishing to hit a vein and let me perish. Long gashes from my wrist to my shoulder formed on each arm, a new tidal of my misery washing out, but not enough. I didn't care, nothing mattered, each wracking sob I issued brought the bile from my stomach closer to the surface.

My hands covered my face, then released it, irritated flesh left in their wake as I let my claws drag down my cheeks. Each time I caused myself bodily harm, I yearned for the feel of physical pain, but was unaware of it, for the emotional agony outweighing the other. My muscles quivered in rejection, my canines biting my lips until they bled red.

"Pan?" his raspy voice brought me out of my misery, my head whipping around to his pained face.

Crawling over to his deadening body, I brought my hand out to cup his cheek, stroking it gently with my thumb. I still hiccupped as tears fell more and more steady, my body failing me as I felt the world grow fuzzy. Blinking back unconsciousness, I let his hand touch mine, and then push back my hair, tucking it securely behind my ear.

"Trunks," I breathed his name, a faint whisper that only he and I could hear, even with the other's superb senses.

"Pan, stop this, you should know better," once again he stroked my locks, moving slowly down to touch my cheek and my sticky lips.

"I can't go on, not without you," my breath was hitching, the hysteria flooding my mind as I tried to grasp him even more.

"You have to, we have no choice," choking and taking in a deep breath, I felt the burning in my chest double.

"Please, don't leave me, not now," I could feel my fingers tremble as I removed my palm, a few stray lavender tendrils tickling the flesh.

"Panny, you knew how it was to end, you knew why this had to be," it didn't matter, nothing mattered, everything I wanted, needed, was dying.

"I don't care anymore Trunks, I'll follow you," I grasped his hand tightly, willing it to stay there for the rest of eternity.

"No! You will not condemn yourself because of me," his voice was harsh, yet weak, but still full of strength, an odd combination, but what I would expect form him.

"I can't go on, I can't lead a life where there is no future," his breathing was shallower than before, he coughed, more blood spilling forth.

"You have a future, even without me in it," shaking my head, I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes as I savored the moment.

Another coughed wracked his body, another shuddering gasp, another intake of breath, another grunt of discomfort, another heartbeat, another silence. Closing my eyes tighter, his hand falling away, I felt a cool breeze ruffle my matted down hair. I didn't check for life any longer, my senses told me before my touch could ever.

Collapsing onto his still chest, I curled about his still body, wanting to die right beside him. I cried harder as my life still clung to me, not releasing my from the heartache that threatened to turn me mad. I curled my hands into fists, tugging his shirt, and wetting the dirty material with my salty floods.

"Trunks you can't leave me, you can't leave us. I can't raise them on my own."

The dawn rose above the land, bringing forth with it a new day of hope and faith as the people of Earth stepped out into the morning glow. The battle for their survival was over, and the lives of the planet's people continued on, each occupant's heart filled with happiness and love.

_His evil rivaled my good, my light rivaled his darkness. In strength, we were equal, one in the same, but there was only one thing, their would be only one victor, but at what cost?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N:** Drum roll please! _:a drum rolls across stage: _Not exactly what I had in mind, but oh well. Ok guys, yes, this was a truly sad moment, I miss Trunks! Some questions still need to be answered, like: What does Pan mean by can't leave us? She can't raise who on her own? Will Pan go insane? Will she end up dying? Find all this out on our last episode of...Undercover!

**Last Chapter:  
****Epilogue**

Dark Huntress


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: **Yes, guys, this is it, the end, unless I decide to go ahead and write those four bonus chapters I talked about. Those will be mostly humor, but I'll let you guys decide if you want to see those or not.

**A special thanks to:** Silver Shiko, _Kat57,_ charmaine, and Reivin17. Thanks for reviewing my last chapter, you guys have stuck by me, and I appreciate it all. You have seen my baby(story) grow and change, from a sort of lighthearted, to a tear jerker, and a serious work. You have kept me going when I wanted nothing more than to give up on it. Thank you so much, you will never know how much I appreciate each and everyone of you. Thank you.

**Rating: **R (M)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Dragonball Z/GT characters, nor do I own the original plot to the manga/anime. But I do own the rights to the plot portrayed in this fanfiction, so back off. Thank you.

**Category: **Anime: Dragonball Z/GT

**Summary: **"I want to go to this school in America," I knew at first my parents would disagree, but soon they would relent. I was going undercover as a guy for the next four years, and looking forward to it 100.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure/Sci-Fi/Supernatural/Angst

**Information: **There will be a surprise in this chapter, but don't worry, you didn't misread the last chapter, just something good happened in the time period that you didn't read.

**Undercover  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

The hot summer day beat down on the occupants of Capsule Corps, the blustering blaze of the sun slowing anyone. The sprinkler was turned on, the teenagers Baku, Gouki, and Gaku flirting with the next door girls. Blushed cheeks were spread from one girl to the next as they giggled and admired the bodies of the Saiyans.

Vegeta leaned lazily up against the side of the dome, watching the sky, pondering silently. His chest rose and fell with each breath, his torso shirtless, sweat poring down his face. His black locks still stuck out wildly, yet were slightly weighed down because of the heat. His dark, cold eyes turned to the west, looking at nothing important, yet searching for something that would not show.

A feet away, tending her bed of roses and tulips, Bulma wiped her forehead with dirty hands, a brown smear on her features. Blue locks that had grown to her shoulders were held securely back by an orange bandana that held watering cans and flowers upon the fabric. Her hand worked mechanically, her mind wondering to other places as she looked up into the sky herself, feeling a stray breeze cool her body.

A swing set squeaked as a young girl laughed, her blue hair blowing in her face as she kicked her feet out in joy. Sakura Son giggled in complete happiness as her new summer dress was dirtied even more, grass stains already marring the entire front of the lacy outfit. Shoes had been quickly discarded, a find dusting of dirt covering her feet and legs.

A bird chirped in outrage as a young woman with sapphire hair strolled out leisurely, her equally blue eyes watching her daughter intently. Bra placed herself gently in a lawn chair, the white plastic clean of any summer filth, the furniture outside having been freshly washed. A summer dress sported her body, but unlike her daughter, was free of any grime. A glass of cool tea was held in her grasp, the ice melting rapidly in the cool liquid.

Goten swung tiredly in a hammock not far from Sakura as well, his eyes closed as he breathed in the sweet aroma of life. His chest filled with air as he dozed slightly, his mind releasing him from his troubled thoughts momentarily. He listened intently to his mate's humming, her content movements as she sowed her latest creation that wouldn't turn out any better than the last. He also listened to his daughter, who had stopped in her swinging, and giggled as she slid down the, what he was sure, burning metal slide.

Goku lay peacefully on his back, bathing in the richness of the sun's beams as he was bathed with its sweet life. Small beetles crawled over his body every once in awhile, bringing forth a small chuckled every once in awhile as their tiny legs tickled him just right. The grass ticked his face as he lazily scratched his nose, a fact that halted the sneeze that had been attempting to disturb the tranquility.

Chi Chi rubbed her hands dry with a kitchen towel as she stepped onto the deck, placing herself onto a bench. She watched as the birds landed near her, and ate the seed that Bulma and herself had placed there hours ago. A few hummingbirds buzzed nearby, their small bodies hovering above the flower like feeder hanging from a string. Bees buzzed in the nearby flower pots, their yellow and black bodies zooming about, and Chi Chi found herself transfixed with each creature.

Gohan sat beneath a tree, his face covered by the newest book he had purchased, his body no longer sporting the usual tux but t-shirt and shorts. His glasses slid along his nose, and he found himself continuously pushing them back up, grumbling at the stupid things periodically.

Videl watched in humor as she painted her latest creation, her hobby taking up much of her free time. A beautiful meadow filled with lilacs and sparrows played across the canvas, a bright sun shone down and illuminated itself on a crystal blue lake. A white picket fence surrounded a small cottage that was hidden amongst all of nature, the cobblestone path barely visible beneath the too tall of lush grass.

Two children, one boy and one girl, of about the same age, laughed as they jumped into the cool and refreshing pool. Both bobbed up and down, splashing one another with furious movements of their arms. The young boy had a bowl cut, his dark tendril plastered to his tanned features as the water dripped from each strands. Cool blue eyes closed as another wave of water hit his face, cooling his heated flesh. The small girl giggled wildly, her tied back lavender locks bouncing up and down as she did. Black eyes watched as her brother, Boxer, pushed her beneath the surface of the water.

Bikini soon emerged, and Boxer found himself face to face with a furious, yet threatening sibling. Pouncing, both youngsters disappeared from view, their afternoon play continuing on and on for hours.

And as all this happened about me, I felt a pride well up in my chest for the fact that I knew I was part of this. I was a granddaughter to the laying Goku, and the entranced Chi Chi. I was a niece to the dozing Goten, and a best friend to a sitting Bra. A daughter to a reading Gohan, and a painting Videl. A pupil of the pondering Vegeta, and an assistant to the weeding Bulma. An aunt to Sakura who slid down the slide once again, her legs burning redder and redder each time. And a mother to the two twins who enjoyed drowning one another in their grandparents' pool.

The peace of the afternoon was a cherished moment, one in which I rejoiced in each and every moment. The few cool breezes that wafted through made the afternoon bearable, but not so much so as the fact that peace was reigning over the planet, no more needing to worry of its destruction.

Boxer and Bikini jumped out of the pool, running around me, laughing as the squirted each other with a water gun. A few drops landed on me, my shirt becoming soaked with their play. A chuckle startled me, just before a pair of arms lifted me from my perch, placing me on his lap as he sat in my old seat.

Taking a drink of his lemonade, and laughing as he mockingly glared like his father, I watched at the future we had. I leaned my head against his chest, not caring about the sweltering heat, only listening to the steady and strong hum of his heartbeat.

He kissed my forehead, his hands lifting my chin so I could stare into his deep blue eyes that I had fell in love with a long time ago. His hair was not cut shorter, no longer falling, as bad, into his eyes. Smiling up into his face, I felt my chest swell with love as I saw the same in his irises.

"I love you Panny," I smiled at his nickname, the only one I allowed to call me Panny, while everyone else called me Pan-Chan.

"I love you too...Trunks."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N:** YAY! The end! No more! The story is completed! I'm going to miss it, its like watching your child (not that I would know) grow up and leave you. How sad. But I am glad to see it full and complete. Oh yeah, yes, Trunks is alive, Bulma was able to pull Trunks back a few minutes after dawn, and the lights shooting from Trunks' body was Takakazu leaving his body and dying.

**A HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF THE FOLLOWING: (number's by name mean amount of reviews)**

**USERS:  
**babex2xsweet: 15  
_DBZAngelX: 2  
_Purple-Punk: 16  
_Forgotten Beauty: 1  
_viper0zl: 1  
_Charmed-angel103: 2  
_QueenPan1295: 15  
_Silver Shiko: 4  
_R3mz1mlu: 3  
_mT96: 1  
_Trupan: 5  
_Blood-In-The-Stars: 2  
_Lady of Spades: 2  
_chichi's1fan: 1  
_shadow-mistress: 5  
_bmrdbgt: 6  
_XoBrYtToX: 3  
_Fujiko: 1  
_yuki san1: 1  
_Shrimp The Ed Eating Alchemist: 1  
_Megan Consoer: 5  
_crazie-foe-u: 1  
_meandtrunks: 1  
_Xinthos: 4  
_Jaedeon Sierra: 1  
_I take people's whits: 4  
_Chris Bennett: 1  
_Reivin17: 7  
_Gauri92: 2  
_Crazy4Dan: 1  
_Xinghua: 1  
_Ancient Dreams: 1  
_Kat57:3

**ANONYMOUS:  
**Rei: 2  
_Pammy: 3  
_Pan's Twin1294: 1  
_Amy Debeij: 1  
_youigy hunter: 7  
_3 three exclamation marks wouldn't let me put the marks on here): 1  
_SSJ5Tigger: 1  
_lone saiyan woman: 1  
_Saiyangurl: 1  
_Fujiko: 1  
_AnonymousGrrl: 1  
_blaz: 1  
_R3mZ!MLU: 8  
_babalu2u: 1  
_Gauri: 3  
_charmaine: 6  
_Hopestar: 1  
_jfeta: 1_

Hey, guys, one more thing before I let you go on your merry little way, I want to know if you want a sequel. Find out all about what that glowing orb was that they put in the one device, about what's going on with Goten, and Chi Chi's secret. Let me know, if you don't that's fine, I really will write it, but only if it will be worth my time. Thanks for all your guys' support.

Dark Huntress


End file.
